Hate and Love
by JustSmile1
Summary: 'They say there's a thin line between love and hate. I say that's bullshit.  Most of the time there is no line.'
1. Chapter 1

They say there's a thin line between love and hate. I say that's bullshit.

Most of the time there is no line.

Hate and Love. Two of the strongest emotions a human being can feel, or any being really, and most of time they're mixed together, blurred into each other that it becomes difficult for a person to tell which one they're feeling.

People rarely read between the lines, so when they see me looking at her all they see is my hatred, and they think nothing of it. They never see my love for her, just the mask that I wear because they don't want to see anything else. Because if they see the love that I give her, they'll be scared. They don't want to see my love for her because it will be different and wrong and weird, it wouldn't be right.

So they never look beyond the mask.

And the hate that they see is fake and untrue, that's just hatred for what she is not who she is. But the hatred for who she is is very much alive and very much real.

But my friends know, the very few I can call friends, they realise it. But they ignore it and hope that in time it will go. My feelings will change and they will act as if it never happened.

And those few friends would ever guess that I hate her, they would say that all they can see in my eyes when I look at her is complete and utter adoration.

And most of the time they're right. I can't remember a time I looked at her with any other emotion in my eyes, but just because they can't see it doesn't mean that I can't feel it.

That writhing, burning hatred right at the heart of me. Hate is a strong word but I know that it is hate that I feel, pure undiluted hatred.

I hate her.

I hate her hair.

I hate her body.

I hate her kindness.

I hate her purity.

I hate her laugh.

I hate her eyes.

I hate her.

But at the same time, I know that I am completely and utterly in love with her. I know that a part of me will never stop, and I know that there is nothing I can do to change that.

I hate her.

I hate that she smiles at everyone but me.

I hate that she never says my first name.

I hate that for someone so clever she can't see what's in front of her.

I hate that she won't talk to me.

I hate that I am never the one to make her laugh.

I hate that she never looks beyond the mask.

Falling in love with her was the easiest and hardest thing to do in the world. Easy because I had no control over it, every time she so much as looked at me I felt my stomach flip and every time she laughed I felt my lips twitch upwards at the sound. Hard because it couldn't be a normal relationship. I couldn't go over to her and flirt with her and tease her and then ask her out.

It was difficult because I couldn't stop it. I didn't want to fall for her, but I couldn't stop falling. And she didn't catch me. I fell and landed with a huge crack in my heart because her arms had caught me.

I hate her.

I hate that she's too stubborn and loyal for her own good.

I hate that she's a muggle born and not a pure blood.

I hate that she had to be in Gryffindor and not Slytherin.

I hate that when she sits and daydreams I can't help but wonder if she thinks of me.

I hate it how I sometimes see her looking at me with curiosity and something else alight in her eyes.

I hate that one day she might die at my hand.

I hate that she doesn't see the effect she has on me.

I hate that she's the cause of the ache in my heart.

I hate that she has the whole of my heart and I know that I will never get it back.

I hate that her beauty radiates off her.

But the thing that I hate her for more than anything. The thing that makes me so angry at her for having caused. The thing that makes me want to grab her and shake her harder than anything. The one thing that I will never forgive her for is...

I hate her for making me cry.


	2. Chapter 2

"_I forgive you," _

Powerful, powerful words.

Watching someone being tortured was nothing like how they said it would be. It didn't give you the feeling of satisfaction and power as they had said it would. Instead it bought only more pain and sadness.

I had never imagined that I would cry at Hermione being tortured. If you had asked me that back in second year or even sixth year I would have laughed in your face. But it did, seeing her writhing on the floor in my own house bought me to tears, tears that the fellow Death Eaters present chose to ignore. Probably because they assumed that as I was still young, issues like torture would make still shake me a bit and not because on that horrible horrible evening I discovered my true feelings for the 'mudblood.'

She was so strong, a lot stronger that I could ever be. I found out a few months after the Dark Lord's downfall that she had been lying all along, even when she suffered a pain worse than death, she protected her friends.

Bellatrix didn't start her off easy, with a few painful curses here and there, giving her a chance to cough up her information before the real torture started. No, she just threw her straight in with the Cruciatus Curse. Hermione didn't deserve to be treated kindly.

It wasn't hard to see that Bellatrix was obviously enjoying the power she had over Hermione, she loved seeing the pain she was putting the girl through and this alone made me want to cry.

How anyone could enjoy something as cruel and evil as that is beyond me, all I wanted to do was to scoop Hermione up and carry her away, not necessarily because I loved her but because she was part of my childhood. A big and very meaningful part and I didn't want to see that taken away from me in such a horrible circumstances.

Hermione writhed and cried and screamed but didn't beg. No, she never begged. I could see the fierce determination in her eyes to not ask for it to stop, even when all of her dignity as a human being was stripped away from her she never allowed herself to beg. That in itself was one of the things about her that I found so beautiful.

Bellatrix had forced her to stand up, she had grabbed her and pulled her to her feet. I remember Hermione swayed as if she was a rag doll, drifting in and out of reality. I hoped that she would stay out of it, I prayed for her to fall unconscious. For her to be lost in the peaceful blankness of her dreams, but it seemed Hermione had other ideas.

It was almost as if she was forcing herself to stay conscious. Forcing herself to let herself be put through more pain. So, when Bellatrix shoved her back down to the floor and her head cracked against the ground before the blood poured free, I let a silent tear fall across my cheek.

The blood on the ground was pure red. Not mud or dirt, just normal blood. Like my own. If this wasn't proof enough that she was no different to us then I don't know what was, but Bellatrix was too far gone.

Too lost in her torture plans and cruelty that the colour of the girls blood passed her by. When Hermione lay still on the cold floor and did not respond to another Cruciatus Curse that Bellatrix threw at her I felt my breath catch.

It was me who had to check she was still alive, and even after everything I've been through I can honestly say that it was the most fearful moment of my life. As I crouched beside the girl who refused to give in and pushed my hand across her bruised chest I felt the breath I had been holding leave me as I felt her faint but still there heartbeat.

Just as I was about to announce this to Bellatrix, I felt as Hermione's hands grasped my own which was still lying across her chest. I stared at her in shock as her lips moved silently and I shuffled forward to hear the words she was trying to say.

"Draco," she rasped "I forgive you,"

As the last words left her lips, I felt the tears fall faster down my face and I almost wished that she was dead so that I didn't have to put her through more pain.

What happened next was a blur, I vaguely remember Potter and Weasley coming to her rescue but I was too lost for words that it seemed to pass me by.

She forgave me. She forgave me. She forgave the boy who had watched on whilst she was tortured, her soul was that pure that she forgave me as it was still happening and that was when I knew.

I knew that I would love her until the world stopped spinning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Great Hall was alive. That was the only way I could think to describe it. Since the downfall of the Dark Lord the whole of Hogwarts seemed more alive.

There were still four long table but no-one sat according to house anymore, it was all mixed up. The teachers hadn't tried to stop it, actually McGonagall had encouraged it. With the houses all mingled together, Hogwarts had never been happier.

The Golden Trio had remained strong, what could break them? If the Dark Lord couldn't that I imagined nothing would ever tear them apart. Weasley and Granger's relationship was something that I kept a close eye on, the minute Voldemort had died their passionate kiss had been witnessed by pretty much everyone but since then there was no hint to say they were together.

They still had the arguments and the shared looks but there was no extra touching or laughter, it was as if the kiss had never happened and a part of me was incredibly relieved at the fact whilst the other part was curious.

Why was nothing happening? Everyone had always assumed that they would end up together at some point so I wondered what they were waiting for.

The Slytherin table was the only table that was still mostly occupied by students of that House only. I guess some things would never change. I had been let off from going to Azkaban with the rest of my family by McGonagall, it was a fact that had surprised me.

She had come to my trial and brutally and vigilantly saved my arse. She fought off every claim that had been made against me with arguments that the jury had no comeback for. After they had cleared my name and allowed me to return to Hogwarts she stopped dead in front of my chair and looked at me and I know that as long as there is breath in my body, I will never forget the words she spoke to me.

"_Your eyes are tired Draco. You have had to grow up way too fast and I am now giving you part of your childhood back, I cannot return all of it to you- that would be impossible but I am giving you a fraction of it back. Take it with both hands Draco, grab it and don't let go_._" _

For the life of me I don't know what made her say that too me, but it was like she had just given me a new life and was gently reminding me not to screw it up, I snorted into my pumpkin juice. I always found a way to screw things up.

I felt as my eyes drifted over to the Gryffindor table and search for her. I didn't even try to stop them, I had lost control of my body when it came to Hermione a long time ago. I found her smiling at Harry, with the love in her eyes like that of an older sister to her favourite younger brother.

Her beautiful brown eyes lifted to mine and I felt as my heart fluttered, she stared at my curiously for a moment, resting her chin on her palm. Her eyes stared into mine and I wished that she could see the love that was for her there, but with a slight shake of her head she pushed away from the table, swinging her bag over her shoulder as she marched out of the hall.

I tried to ignore the sadness that had filled my body with the sudden lack of her presence, I sighed. It was going to be a long year.

**Please review! They make my day, and I'd love to know if you're enjoying the direction I'm taking it.**


	3. Chapter 3

I watch as the cigarette smoke rolls up into the air creating intricate patterns in the cold air, and I stare out across the grounds. I can feel the coldness of the bench seep through into my trousers but I really don't care.

I'm spending my free sitting here smoking instead of doing what I probably should be doing, which is studying.

The Quidditch pitch is empty and silent and I enjoy the biting cold breeze that rushes past my face. The letter is clenched in my right hand while I take another drag of the fag that is in my left before blowing out the smoke.

I don't know how mum got them to let her write a letter and to be honest I don't care. It says that she is alright and that she misses me. I'm pretty certain that this is complete bollocks, how can anyone be alright in a heavily guarded prison cell in Azkaban. I feel as a lone tear falls down my face at the thought of mum being surrounded by Dementors.

Many go mad in that place, and I'd been warned to not be surprised if it happens. I hated that. The way people said that to me as if I shouldn't give a shit about my mum because she made a bad decision in her life.

She's still my mum and I will love her no matter what, so they can all go fuck themselves if they think that that's going to change.

I watch as the tear falls from my face to the ground and I wouldn't be surprised if it froze the minute that it touched the icy floor. I let my head fall forwards and I stare at the floor, squeezing the letter tighter.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you that smoking's bad for you?" a voice asks and I feel my heart stutter. It's not difficult to recognise the voice, I'm certain I would know it anywhere. I push my head back up and straighten my shoulders before taking another drag.

"You know I'm pretty sure I have heard that somewhere," I drawl back at her without turning around, feeling more than seeing as she sits next to me. I breathe out the smoke and throw the fag to the floor before stomping on it with my foot.

I'm scared to look at her in case she vanishes and it was all my imagination, so I stare straight ahead onto the pitch, founding a spot on the stand opposite and staring at it.

"I haven't seen you fly in ages," she tells me drawing out the sounds in ages and I shudder at the sound of it.

"Haven't had the time," I reply to her and I feel as she scoffs. I take a deep breath before turning to look her in the eyes.

"What?" I ask her and she looks my dead in the eye.

"Don't lie to me," she replies not breaking eye contact and I'm glad. I won't be able to stop looking at her now that I've started.

She's grown up so much. Her once too bushy hair has now changed to beautiful bouncing curls and her eyes show the wisdom of a very mature young woman. I'm sitting close enough to her that I could count the freckles on her face.

"I wasn't," I reply and it's the truth "I haven't had the time. Anyways I doubt I'd get the same amount of pleasure from it as I had before,"

"Why?" she asks and a crease forms between her eyebrows.

"I don't know. It's a bit cold for it," I answer and I rub my hands together wishing I had bought my cloak with me.

"Here," she says and shoves her own cloak towards me, leaving her sitting in a too big jumper.

"What? No!" I answer trying to push it back towards her, I'm not going to let my dignity fall that much.

"Fine, I'll just leave it on the floor then. I'm not wearing it. I don't need it," She replies lifting her chin in the air and I sigh at her.

So bloody stubborn.

"You ever let anyone know about this and I'll have to kill you," I mutter at her as I pull the cloak around me and her lips twitch upwards.

I watch her for a few minutes, her curls blow in the breeze and she tilts her face to the sky, unafraid of the biting wind.

"What are you doing here Granger?" I ask her turning to stare back out across the grounds.

I feel as she shifts beside me, and I feel her eyes on my face.

"I've been assigned," she answers

"To what?"

"Helping you,"

"I don't need your help," I tell her sharply, wincing at the sound of my voice but she seems not to have noticed.

"Maybe you don't. But that doesn't mean that I'm not going to try. Do you think I can't see Malfoy? You're not you anymore. Not the snarky, arrogant bastard I knew. And yeah that probably should be a good thing, but it's not 'cause but you're not _you_. I want to help," she says calmly staring back out at the grounds.

"I'm not some project that you can just fix up you know," I tell her and she laughs softly.

"I know," she replies before standing up.

I tilt my face up to look at her and hand her her cloak back.

"Thanks," she says and I nod in return.

She slowly makes her way back down to the castle and I feel as an unwanted grin spreads across my face.

Hermione wants to help, and to help means she'll have to spend time with me, and to spend time with me means she'll be near me, and if she's near me then everything is beautiful.


	4. Chapter 4

'_To hope is to risk pain,'_

Damn right it is, but for reasons that have not yet been discovered Hope is an emotion you can never stop.

Yes some of you may say that Love can never be stopped, and to a degree you're right. You can't stop Love but you can choose how you re-act to it and you can never do that with Hope.

For some Hope is what keeps them going, for me it's a demon.

Why? Because I've seen what Hope can do. Doctors have given Hope to family members of patients that are severely ill. And it doesn't matter how much those family members try to be realistic they can't stop that warm feeling in their gut that their mum/dad/sister/brother/auntie etc might be okay and pull through.

And if those patients do survive the illness then Hope has succeeded, it made everything brighter in the days when there was no light, but if Hope fails. Well….

Then all it has managed to do is raise the spirits of those who were prepared for the worst. Hope got them so drunk on 'what ifs' that when the fateful day comes when their mum/dad/sister/brother/auntie etc takes their last breath before slipping away that what has Hope achieved?

It made them forget the pain for a while yes, but it left them feeling even worse afterwards.

And this might seem like a pessimistic way to look at Hope, and it probably is but I've seen enough darkness and enough pain in my life that right now I should be in a serious depression.

So, I know the dangers of Hope but like I said it can't be stopped and so when she asked if she could sit with me, the warm feeling in my gut entered and instead of telling her to go away and leave me alone, I nodded my head slightly.

Because that's what Hope does, it makes you think that even the impossible is possible.

"People can see," I told her taking a sip of pumpkin juice ignoring all the eyes that had very suddenly become focused on me.

"So?" she replied and her eyes flashed. I shrugged at her.

"Just don't want your reputation to be ruined by sitting with the boy who almost killed Dumbledore," I said my voice bored and uncaring.

"As if," she scoffed and I look at her in surprise.

"You don't give a shit about my reputation. Why would you?" she told me leaning across the table to look me directly in the eyes.

"You don't know everything about me Granger," I replied coolly tearing my toast to pieces.

"No I suppose not," She mumbled thoughtfully and I smirked at her confused expression. I shifted my glance over to the Gryffindor table where Weasley was giving me one of the dirtiest looks I'd ever received.

And that was saying a lot.

I chuckled quietly and Hermione smiled softly at me and I felt my heart ache.

"What?" she asked, her eyes eager to know what had me smile.

"Weasley isn't too fond of your new seating plan," I smirked and she rolled her eyes, refusing to turn around and look at him.

"Well, he's just going to have to grow up and get used to it," she said stubbornly and I almost chuckled again at the determined tone of her voice.

"You know, I'm surprised you aren't putting up more of a fight to this," she commented using her hands to gesture towards herself and me, I shrugged.

"It's my last year and I'm not exactly the most popular person here." I gestured to the fact that whilst I was sitting at one end of the table many of the other students where at the other end.

"It's nice to have some company," I said quietly, refusing to look her in the eye, knowing how sad and pathetic that must have sounded "Even from muggle-borns,"

I watched as she sighed at me sadly before giving me a huge grin. I stared at her taken aback.

"What?" I asked confused as to the mixed message she had just given me.

"You were doing so well, you sounded almost human until you realised that too and decided to become a bit of a prat again," she smiled at me softly and I smirked back at her.

"I thought that was what you wanted, you know for me to become the arrogant bastard. At least that's what you said yesterday," I replied correcting her and she grinned at me.

"Yeah, I suppose I did say that," she laughed "You have a good memory,"

"Not really, but that bit did stick out for me," I replied liking how easy and pleasant the conversation was.

"Yeah, well I thought we would never talk about what happened there," she said this time smirking at me and I cringed at the memory of me wearing her cloak.

"Yes, we did." I answered her trying to sound threatening but failing miserably as she laughed at the memory.

"Don't worry, I won't tell. I value my life too much," she chuckled at me before grabbing her bag and swinging her legs over the bench.

She stood up and straightened her skirt before throwing the bag over her shoulder. She turned back to me and leaned over the table.

"Thanks for the last part though," she whispered and I frowned slightly.

"For the last part?" I asked

"For calling me muggle-born and not Mudblood. It wasn't perfect but it was a pretty good start," she replied and walked back over to her table.

I watched as she took a deep breath before going to sit down on the bench, obviously preparing herself for the questions Weasley was about to throw at her.

I smiled as I thought over her words.

"_It wasn't perfect but it was a pretty good start," _


	5. Chapter 5

"_The key to change….is to let go of fear_," she quoted to me and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Where do you get these bullshit sayings from?" I asked her, laughing a little.

"I'll have you know they're not bullshit, in fact most of them are very wise and portray exactly what human life is about," she lectured to me and I raised my eyebrows at her, smirking a little.

"Okay, so who gave you that last one? Some great philosopher, who spent his entire life pouring over the meaning of life, until he finally passed away in his tower at the ripe old age of 103." I guessed watching her expectantly.

"No. Rosanne Cash. She's an American singer-songwriter," she answered, leaning her head back against the tree and stretching her legs out in front of her.

I laughed lightly at my new found knowledge and looked out across the lake.

It was quite a warm day, considering the temperature of the last few weeks. The sun was shining and although it was very bright in the sky, it wasn't actually giving off that much heat. Hermione had met me in the corridor and asked if I wanted to come and study with her.

Imagine how difficult it was for me to decide what to do.

So like a little puppy I had followed her outside and quizzed her on her Arithmancy. We'd been sitting outside under one of the oak trees by the lake talking and studying. It was the happiest I'd been in a long time.

"How's your mum?" Hermione asked quietly and I looked at her in shock. She turned to face me and instead of retracting the question like I thought she would have done, she stared at me in the eye calmly.

"I really don't think that's any of your business Granger," I answered watching as a sad smile flitted across her face.

"No, it's not. But you can't fool me Malfoy. I see right through you. Don't put on all this macho bullshit, you're human just the same as us. So don't try and pretend with me, 'cos it might work with everyone else but not with me," she replied her voice steady and her tone firm.

"What do want from me?" I questioned "You want me to break down in front of you and cry like a baby? We both know there's no way in hell that's going to happen, so why even try? Why don't you just leave me alone and get on with your life?"

"Because you don't want me to." She replied simply "But I do actually have to go, so I'll see you later okay?"

I stared at her for what felt like a few years before I nodded dumbly at her as she walked back to the castle. She had got me with that.

I didn't want her to leave me alone, I really didn't. My life had become so much easier with her around, like the weight that had been placed on my shoulders was gone. It disappeared for the few minutes that I spent with her.

I packed up my bags and followed suit after her, not really seeing where I was going just hearing her voice replaying over and over in my head.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Ronald would you please drop this?" she hissed and I pushed my body back against the bookcase, praying she hadn't see me.

"No, I won't and you know why? 'Cos you're not taking this seriously Hermione. He's dangerous and yet you don't seem to give a shit," Weasley whispered back harshly, watching as Hermione placed more and more books on the shelves.

"I know he's dangerous. I do, the whole school knows it for Merlin's sake," she replied slamming one of the books onto the shelves before whipping around and facing him.

I felt my heart drop, they were talking about me. Hermione knew I was dangerous, she didn't trust me. My hand clenched into a fist, then why the fuck was she still hanging round me then?

"So why do you not take your protection seriously? Your safety?" he almost begged with her, I leaned around and his eyes were filled with pain and sadness.

"Because I'm in Hogwarts Ron. He would never try anything here," she stated calmly.

"Dumbledore's not here anymore Hermione, and me and Harry can't be watching you the whole time, especially when chose to go off on your own. Hermione please…." He trailed off and the desperation was clear in his voice.

I watched as she placed her hand across Weasley's cheek and stroked her thumb softly across his cheek bone. I felt as jealously raged up in me and resisted the urge to tear her off him and never let go of her again.

"Ronald, I will be fine. Trust me," she smiled at him before pressing a kiss to his cheek before turning and walking out of the dictionary.

I watched as Ron lifted his hand to his cheek, a dopey smile across his face and I took a deep breath before I made my feet move and walk out from my hiding space and walk past him, keeping my eyes firmly fixed on the floor.

"Malfoy." His voice rang out clearly in the quiet library and I stopped dead where I was before turning very slowly to face the rage of a boy protecting his loved one.

**Please Review! They make my day!**


	6. Chapter 6

'_Trying to forget someone you love, is like trying to remember someone you never met'_

"Yes, Weasel?" I sighed, trying desperately not to show the jealously and anger the red-headed boy had just evoked in me.

"We need to talk," he muttered through gritted teeth, walking slowly past me and I turned around weighing up my options of running. As if reading my mind he turned back to me and jerked his head. I gave another over dramatic sigh and followed him.

Weasley lead me right down to the very back of the library, where the lighting wasn't so brilliant and the shelves seem to loom over you. He sat down at one of the empty table and I dumped my bag on the ground before sitting opposite him. In the distance I could hear the very quiet voice of students working.

"What is it Weasel, in case you haven't noticed I have much more important matters to be doing instead of talking to you," I drawled at him, leaning back on my chair with a bored expression planted perfectly on my face.

"Listen up Malfoy, it's Hermione," he growled and I felt my heart start thumping at the mere mention of her name. I groaned inwardly, I knew what was about to happen.

He would tell me to stay away from her because she was in danger around me, I wouldn't be able to stay away and then I would have a very jealous Weasley on my hands.

"What about her?" I asked the perfect amount of boredom and annoyance thick in my tone.

"She's in danger," he stated and my heart thudded. A cold sense of dread washed through me, she was in danger. So many meanings to the one simple sentence.

"Oh, really? How unfortunate for her," I said my eyes glazing over the room.

"Cut the shit Malfoy, I know you care for her. Everyone else thinks that she's in this because she wants to help you, and you are reluctantly letting her but you don't fool me. I can see the look in your eyes when she comes near you," he hissed at me and I stared at him in shock. This Weasel was a lot more perceptive than I could off imagined.

I sighed again, knowing that there really was no point in trying to hide it any more. He would never believe me and I needed to know what kind of danger she was in.

"What kind of danger?" I asked reluctantly, leaning forward on the table my hands laced together in front of me.

"The serious kind. She's got a stalker, and I don't just mean someone who wants her dead, we all have plenty of them, I mean a serious full blown stalker. We don't who, we don't why but someone tipped us off about this house that was located in a muggle village called Sharpenhoe. So obviously the aurors went to check it out, luckily the guy or girl wasn't in so they could check the place out.

"They bought back photos and I've never seen anything so creepy in my life. His house is full of her. Photos from The Daily Prophet, The Quibbler, posters every documentary of Hermione- he has. And he also has random photos, the ones no one knew were being taken. Hermione laughing, Hermione smiling, talking, even some of her eating in cafes. Photos all plastered over his walls. Then there are his drawings of her, his models of her.

"Scared the shit out of me, I tell you. See the thing is, a few weeks ago an attack was made on our house where Hermione had been staying. The fucker got in through the window and into Ginny's room which Hermione shared.

"She'd left some stuff in there because my home is her home now as her mum and dad are in Australia. Anyway the jerk went through her things and took all her clothes including her diary, jewellery, school books. All of her stuff gone and we found this on her bed." Weasley finished and drew a crumpled up note out of his pocket before pushing it over to me.

I swallowed hoping to bring some kind of moisture into my mouth and ignored the feeling of hatred at this stalker man. My hands trembled as I opened the folded letter and let my eyes scan across the paper.

'To whomever it may concern.

She will be mine, all of her. Body, spirit and soul. She belongs to me and if you had sense you would stop trying to keep her from me. Hermione is MINE.

Keep a close eye on her, she may just disappear when you least expect it.

xx.'

I shivered as I finished it and pushed back to Weasley and he nodded at my expression.

"Crazy little git isn't he," he muttered under his breath stowing the paper back into his pocket.

"The last bit doesn't make sense," I murmured and Ron looked at me "Why would he say, stop trying to keep her from me and then put she might disappear when you least expect it?"

"Yeah, the Aurors can't figure it out either. It's like he didn't really know what to write so he just scribbled something down. But we basically think that he will try and take her away at any point and there is nothing we can do to stop him," Weasley explained running his hands through his hair.

"Look, after what I've just shown it might not come as a shock but, we can't let you hang around with her anymore," Weasley said hesitantly.

"What? Why? You think I'm incapable of protecting her?" I snapped angrily at him, she couldn't be more safe with me.

"No, it's not that. We think this guy may be linked to Dark Magic, his whole house reeked of it. And no offense Malfoy, but you were and still are completely drained from the war. Emotionally and physically- everyone can see that and as we don't know what powers he may have and you might not be strong enough…." He trailed off sheepishly

"Oh but you will?" I said my voice full of venom.

"Maybe not me, but Harry will. He will not lose her. She is the sibling he never had and he will do anything to protect her. I'm warning you now because unless you back off, he _will_ make you," Ron answered sincerely and I looked at him in defeat.

"I have no choice do I?" I whispered

"Not really. Harry will never trust you, especially not with Hermione. He would rather die," Ron explained not understanding how the words pierced at mercilessly.

"I'm sorry," he muttered awkwardly before standing up and walking out of the library, his mission completed.

I laid my head on the table and shivered sadly as the tears fell. The one good thing in my life, the light in my never ending darkness was being taken away and I had no chance to grab it back.

I pushed the tears away angrily because part of me knew this was for the best, she would be far more protected in the company of the Boy Who Lived than a Death Eater. I pushed away from the table angrily and didn't pick up the chair as it rocked dangerously on the two back legs before falling to the floor.

I marched out of the library and down to the dungeons, wishing for once that it was a warm Common Room like the Gryffindor instead of the dimly lit, green room that I was met with. I stormed up to the dormitory I now had to myself as the others refused to be anywhere near me, and collapsed on the bed wishing for the calmness of sleep to come.

XXXXXXXXX

"I don't understand," her voice quivered and I pushed down the sharp pain that was developing in my throat and chest.

"Well get this, Mudblood. I don't want scum like you hanging around me anymore, so take this as a warning. Back off," I snarled at her keeping my eyes focused on the ground just over her forehead so she thought I was looking at her, whilst I could try to ignore the tears that had formed in her eyes.

"Draco, I know you don't mean this…."

"You know fuck all Granger!" I yelled "Stop trying to pretend like you can fix all my problems, cos you can't. You're not God, despite how much you want to be. Just leave me alone, I can't be bothered to deal with all your crap,"

I turned away from her then, blinking back the tears as I left her standing there, her sobs quietly fading into the distance. As I climbed the steps up to the front entrance I saw Weasley walk forward and stop in front of me.

"It was the right thing to do," he murmured subtly ignoring my tears.

"No." I hissed walking forward and jabbing him in the chest "It was the best thing to do. You made me hurt her and for that I will never forgive you. It was not the right thing to do,"

I pushed past catching a glimpse of his stunned face before storming into the castle and bumping into a smaller more feminine version of the Weasel.


	7. Chapter 7

'_Sometimes just having that one person, the one that will listen and not necessarily even give you advice but will __always__ listen, is better than having a sea of best friends.'_

"Look Malfoy, I know it must be difficult for you to see us mere mortals but could you please…. Are you crying?" The Weaselette asked in surprise and I shook my head furiously and pushed past her, desperately wiping at the few fallen, angry tears.

"Woah Draco," she said as she caught my arm and spun me back round to face her "What's happened, why are you crying?"

I stared at her suspiciously, if I'd had to chose any of the Weasley's to be friends with it would be her. She had put up with a lot of shit during the years and her strength and courage, not to mention intelligence impressed me.

"Why do you care?" I asked her curiously and confusion flashed across her face.

"I don't know really. I just know things must be bad for you to cry," Ginny shrugged and stared at me "I'm just saying if you want someone to vent to I'll listen,"

"Gee thanks, but I'll pass," I muttered sarcastically and carried on walking further into the castle.

"Fine, suit yourself," she replied and I turned to watch her walk out of the castle and veer directly to the left, instead of following the normal steps down to the Lake where her brother had gone to find Hermione.

I stood there for a moment, arguing with myself on whether to follow or ignore everything that had just happened.

After another minute or two a sigh of resignation passed my lips as I walked right back out of the castle and followed the Weaselette down the path.

The path was very bumpy and unsteady and quite a few times I had almost lost my footing. Almost. The further down the path I got the darker it became, the trees seemed to loom into each other, creating a roof over my head.

I saw the fiery ginger walking some way in front and I knew that if she got further away from me, I'd get lost.

"Weasley," I yelled, but the trees seemed to muffle my voice.

"Weasley!" I bellowed again with the same result. I stopped in my tracks and took a deep breath.

"GINNY!" I shouted into the distance and I watched as she stopped and turned around. I quickly jogged forwards to meet her, praying that I wouldn't fall flat on my face in front of her.

"Ginny?" she smirked at me as I came to stop at her feet "That's knew,"

"Yeah well you weren't replying to Weasley. Last resort," I muttered and she grinned at me.

"Come on then," she said softly and pulled my arm gently leading me forward. We walked in comfortable silence until we reached the end of the path and we veered off to the right down a grassy slope. When we go to the bottom I noticed that we were directly on the other side of the Lake, with Hogwarts on one side and us on the other.

I grinned genuinely at our location and she went and sat by the edge of the water, throwing rocks into the dark pool. I watched for a minute before sitting next to her.

"You want to talk?" she asked after a few minutes silence and I turned to look at her.

For the life of me I don't know how it happened but we did. We talked about everything, my problems with Hermione, her dealing with the loss of one of her favourite brothers, how everyone had started to hate me, how she was still scared that the Dark Lord would come back for her, how I'm finding it difficult to stay on track with my school life, how she doesn't feel like she can accept Percy back into the family that easily. Everything.

"I'm sorry Ron's being an arsehole," she said quietly and I stared out across the lake.

"Yeah I know, but he's doing it for the best," I said in a forced tone and she laughed sadly.

"No he's not. He's doing it because he loves her and can't bear the thought that she might be getting to like you better. Everyone see's the way you are together, the way you watch each other- it infuriates him. He was always a jealous person, but everyone knows that she is just as safe with you as she is with him,"

"Oh, don't get me wrong if it was just him who wanted me to stay away then I wouldn't, but its Boy Wonder I'm more concerned about," I muttered darkly and she turned to face me.

"What?"

"Potter wants to keep me away as well, and as much as I hate to admit, I trust his judgement. You'd be a fool not to. It's just, she was my light. She is the reason for me still being here. I need her," I confessed sadly.

"I didn't know that about Harry, I'm sorry Draco," she whispered and reached over and squeezed my hand. When she tried to pull her hand away I grasped onto it.

Not because I wanted her or anything, but because I needed someone. I just needed someone to hold my hand and tell me it would be fine. She wasn't even a friend, but I'd just poured my heart out to her and I didn't regret it.

She reached towards me and brushed away, a tear I didn't know had fallen. I leaned into her touch for a minute and felt myself falling towards her. But more importantly I felt her catch me.

Her arms locked around me in a tight embrace as I sobbed quietly into my shoulder, she didn't make any patronizing shushing noises but she just held me.

I couldn't call her a friend, but I knew it most possible that she could become someone like that. She befriended Luna, possibly one of the weirdest people on the planet. She was one of the most accepting people I knew and I admired her for it. She probably didn't even trust me, maybe she still hated me even, I didn't know, but she held me as I cried trying to be of any comfort she could.

I lifted my head and stared at her and she met my gaze with no pity, only sadness.

"Do you forgive me?" I whispered the tears still falling. I don't know what it was, maybe she heard the desperation in my voice or just the sheer pain that I was feeling but the tears silently welled up in her own eyes and she nodded vigorously.

"I forgive you Draco," she replied softly and I fell back against her shoulder, our tears falling to the ground. Together.

**Please review, I know that this chapter wasn't as good as the rest but I had a bit of writers block for a while so I'm still getting into the swing of it.**


	8. Chapter 8

'Truth makes many appeals, not the least of which is its power to shock.'

The walk back up to castle was quiet and comfortable, she had grasped hold of my hand and not let go and for that I was grateful. As we slowly walked up the steps she gave my hand a squeeze and turned to face me.

"Anytime you need to talk, come find me," she murmured softly and I nodded in confirmation. She smiled softly at me before walking towards the staircase and I made my way down to the dungeons.

The air got colder the further down I went and though I normally hated it, I found it refreshing today and I tilted my head upwards to let the coolness wash over my face.

The Slytherin common room was filled with noise and laughter, which before the war was very uncommon. I looked sadly around at the people who deemed me a physco and made my way to the empty dormitory, prepared for a night alone.

"Urm, Draco?" a small scared looking girl asked and I looked down at her and smiled softly.

"Yeah?" I replied and she seemed to gain confidence, because she stood straighter and when she next spoke her voice didn't quiver as much.

"I have a letter for you, McGonagall said you were to have it straight away," She finished and held the letter out for me. I stared at it for a while, needing to read it but at the same time dreading what it would say.

"Thanks," I muttered darkly and pulled the letter out of her grasp before turning and walking out of the common room the way I had come.

XXXXXXX

"Malfoy," Potter said and I looked up at him my eyes narrowing as I took him in.

"What?" I snapped at him and determination locked in his features.

"I need to talk to you," he replied through gritted teeth and I smirked at his obvious discomfort.

"Why would you be under the severe delusion that I would waste my time with you?" I drawled at him and turned back to my cereal.

"Because it involves Hermione," he said cockily, like he knew that my head would snap up and I would follow him out of The Great Hall like a puppy, all of which I did.

He walked with me into a deserted classroom and dumped him bag on the table before pulling up a chair and locking the door.

"Sit down Malfoy," he demanded and I sneered at him.

"I don't think so Potter," I replied "You can't just order me about, don't think for one second that I will fawn over you like everyone else-

"Alright! Alright I get it. I just thought it might be easier for you," he interrupted wearily and I noticed for the first time that he looked tired. Tired and undeniably sad.

"Easier for me? What are you on about?"

"I take it Ron's told you about Hermione's stalker, from what Ginny has told me," he answered and I felt the betrayal flash across my face.

"How much did she tell you? I should have known, never trust a weasel-

"Shut up Malfoy!" he roared at me and I was taken aback. Not by the rage in the voice but by the weariness, by the almost beg for me to shut up and listen to him.

"She didn't tell me anything. She asked about Hermione, whether she was alright, was there stuff going on that I needed to talk about, was Hermione in danger and as me and Ron were under strict instructions not to tell anyone I didn't know how she could guess that there was something wrong.

But then I saw that you and Hermione had stopped talking and that Ron kept glancing at you every time you so much as moved. Plus he had been telling me for a while now how unsafe she was in your company so obviously you stopped hanging out, Ron looked smug, Hermione looked sad and you looked downright depressed. So I put the pieces together. If I'm wrong then please tell me now and I'll explain," he finished with the weariness and tiredness of an old man and for the first time I felt scared.

Potter was always up for anything, even when I used to wind him up for fun he never backed down but now he looked ready to give up, ready to lay down and sleep.

"No, you got it right," I replied hesitantly and slowly sat down in a chair and a small smile flickered across his features.

"How much has Ron told you exactly?" he asked suddenly curious and I relayed the story that Weasley had told me back to him. Throughout it all his face remained passive and I hated that I couldn't read him.

"Okay. Malfoy I have no idea why I'm about to tell you this- actually no, I have a fairly good idea. You care about Hermione's safety as much as I do and don't give me that look because I know I'm right. I'm not going to pretend that I don't mind whatever the hell you two have got going on because I do mind. I don't like you hanging round with her cos I don't trust you and you can't say you don't know why that is. But I also know that's she is as safe with you as she is with me. Which is why I think its even more likely…." He trailed off thoughtfully getting lost in his head.

"What's even more likely?" I asked impatiently after a few more minutes of Potters thinking time.

" We, being the Order, think Ron's under the Imperius Curse,"


	9. Chapter 9

'_When you are grateful fear disappears and abundance appears__'_

I stared at him for what felt like hours, uncaring of his obvious annoyance at being stared at by me.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" I asked softly slowly sitting back down into the chair, only just realising that I must have knocked it over in my shock at the words that had tumbled painfully from Potters mouth.

"You know what I said Malfoy, don't ask me to repeat it," he replied wearily and I gazed at him suspiciously for a few more moments.

"And you're sure of this are you?" I asked slowly and he shook his head in answer.

"Not a hundred percent, but I'm fairly certain. Being his friend for so long I can tell when there are certain traits that have gone missing or habits that he never used to have re-appeared. He also drinks out of a special flask which he said that he had to have because it contains his sleeping draught, but we're certain that it's somehow carrying messages from the stalker to him. When Ron drinks it, he is told what to do- like it somehow appears in his brain or something. Now, we checked with Mrs Weasley and she did say that she had given him this but he only needed to take it before he goes to sleep and Ron's taking it daily- saying he needs to build up the effects of it.

So obviously we can't act like there's anything wrong until we're completely sure, but all we know is that for some reason whoever has control over Ron is using him to keep you from Hermione. We need to find this person and stop him or her however we can." he finished and glanced over at me watching my reaction.

I nodded slowly, taking all the information in and letting it drain into my body.

"How much of this does Hermione know?" I questioned and he frowned softly.

"She knows that there is something wrong with Ron and I'm sure she's clever enough to work it out, she is his best friend as well." He sighed and I ran a hand through my hair.

"So what exactly is it that you want me to do about this?" I asked and Potter stood up and slung his bag back over his shoulder.

"I want you to find her and apologize, then I want you to protect her. I want you to hang around with her as much as you can. Look for some reason the stalker doesn't want you to be hanging around her which just makes me think it's all the more reason for her too. Don't think I'm joyful about this, or that I like you in any way because I don't. I just refuse to lose her." He stated and I nodded at him, understanding the unspoken truce that had just passed between us.

He swept out of the room and I stared at the open door long after Potter had disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXX

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I roared and stood in the doorway of the castle as she tilted her head further upwards.

"Enjoying the rain," she said simply and I stared at her.

"At eleven in the night?" I asked and she shrugged still with her back to me. "Granger, do you not know about-

"Yes I do know. I do know about how my best friend has been taken over by some monstrosity of a person all because of me. I do fucking know," she screamed, turning around to face me and I gasped at the beauty of her.

Her hair was plastered to her face and her school shirt was stuck to her chest and stomach, her bare feet stood in the wet grass and her eyes were filled with sadness and pain. The rain fell from the sky and across her face, and I couldn't tell if her own tears had mixed in with the rain water.

"Granger-

"I miss you," she interrupted and I stared at her "I needed you. I needed you to tell me that it would be okay and that he would make it through this. I needed that, but you left me Draco. You left me because of some stupid blood prejudice," the words pierced through me even though they were untrue, the thought that I had let her down was almost too much to bear.

"You know for someone who is meant to be intelligent you're really quite thick," I replied and she gaped at me as I walked down the steps and stood in front of her, the rain soaking me in instants.

"What?" she whispered and I leaned forward so that my mouth was just by her ear, I felt as she shivered and I froze. She just shivered because of the cold- it had to be because of that. It had to be.

"I lied," I murmured and she pulled away and stared up into my eyes. The confusion was written clearly across her face and I could almost hear her brain trying to figure out what I meant.

"I never wanted to let go of you, Weasel told me that it would be safer for you if you didn't have me as a friend. Your safety means more to me than some new found friendship me and you had formed," I mumbled the last part, realising how ridiculously cheesy I had just sounded.

"You never…. I mean you didn't want to let…." She mumbled looking down at the floor "You arsehole!" she screamed at me and I took a step back in shock.

She lunged forward and pounded at my chest. "You-complete-arsehole," she screeched and I stood there and let her hit me repeatedly, understanding that she needed this.

"I thought you didn't want…." She trailed of but we both knew what the end of the sentence would have been. Me.

She slapped her hand across my chest a few more times, before she started sobbing. Loud, heavy, body-wracking tears. She collapsed into my arms and I automatically wrapped my arms around her, protecting her from the harshness of this world.

I began to sway us as she cried and in my head I could hear the soft lullaby my mother used to sing to me when I was a child. As she started noticing that we were moving she bought her head off my chest and stared at me. I smirked down at her and she rolled her eyes before placing her head back into the corner of my neck. Her hand found its way into mine and I realised that we were slow dancing.

The rain felt like a caress against my skin, instead of feeling like the tears of a broken angel. Her body was flush against mine and I couldn't help the warm glow that pulsed through my veins directly into my heart.

This was simple and easy, it wasn't romanticised and over-dramatic. It was the type of love that very few were privileged to feel and even fewer were privileged to share. I wasn't sure of Hermione's feelings for me, all I knew that any old hatred or childish grudge on my part, had disappeared the minute she had allowed me to see her cry.

But this could just be my punishment. The Hell that God had decided I should endure for all my previous felonies. Because I knew that no matter what Hermione's feelings were for me, I would never be able to stay away from her now. I was drowned in my love for her, too deep in and I knew that I could never come back to the surface.

XXXXXXXX

I walked quickly down the corridors of the school, pulling my cloak further around my body. There were no fires in the corridors so in this time of night the hallways seemed to be frozen. I came to a stop at the two gargoyles that guarded the entrance to the Headmistress' office and I muttered the password quickly, before climbing the steps to her office.

I stopped in front of the door and knocked on the door three times, standing back as it opened by itself to reveal Potter and McGonagall staring at me.

"Well isn't this a nice surprise," I said sarcastically and McGonagall scowled at me "Only trying to break the tension," I murmured, listing my hands up in a surrender.

"Sit down Malfoy," she commanded and I sat in the chair next to Potter's as McGonagall lowered herself into the chair behind the desk that was in front of me.

"So, what's going on?" I asked and Potter refused to look at me.

"It has been made clear to me that Mr Potter has informed you of our… predicament." She spoke slowly, as if choosing her words carefully. I nodded slowly and she scowled a little bit more before continuing.

"We had offered our advice to Potter that he does not tell you of this situation, but he saw fit to go against that," she continued and I felt shocked. Potter had always been disobedient but I never thought that he would go against advice from the Order specially where I was involved.

"Professor you can't tell me that you don't see what I see, she is safe with him, maybe even more than with me," he protested and I looked at him in shock.

"It has been decided that Miss Granger will spend the summer with you in your home Mr Malfoy, if you will allow it," McGonagall informed me and I saw that she was deadly serious.

"With me?" I stuttered out and Potter smirked.

"Yes with you. You home has more enchantments on it than any other place other than Hogwarts and Gringotts. Seeing as Mr Weasley is educated about all of these enchantments as he managed to break into both Gringotts and he currently lives in Hogwarts it is best that she stay with you until we can sort this problem out," McGonagall spoke clearly and formally and I found myself lost for words.

"That is, if you still care for Miss Granger as Mr Potter says you do-

"Yes. Yes she will stay with me. How exactly do you expect us to pull this off with the Weasel noticing?" I asked and Potter shot me death glares.

"Don't call him that," he growled and I shrugged.

"Why not? He's not even himself at the moment? Surely an old pet name doesn't bother you?" I asked and Potter stood up sharply knocking his chair over ad pointing his wand at me.

"Mr Potter, sit down this instant." McGonagall said in a high voice "I will not tolerate this behaviour, from either of you,"

Potter picked his chair up and slowly sat down again, keeping his gaze locked forward as he stowed his wand in his pocket.

"Miss Granger will inform her friends that she is staying at Hogwarts for the summer, as the Ministry still have not located her parents. Now, we expect that Mr Weasley will try and talk his way into staying at Hogwarts to be with her but of course that will not be allowed and we will find some way to have him sent home. Then after a few days, a coach will come and pick Miss Granger up before flying her back to you house. Is that fine Mr Malfoy?" she asked

"Yeah, yeah it's fine," I replied.

"Good, now Mr Malfoy would you stay behind a few moments please, but Mr Potter you may be about your business," she said standing up again as Potter walked out of the room.

She walked over and stood next to her window, which overlooked the grounds.

"Do his parents know?" I asked referring to Weasley.

"Yes, we had to inform them. It was a secret that wasn't ours to keep. They are distraught of course." She replied sadly, not turning from the window.

"There is an important matter I would like to discuss with you Draco," she said and I started at the use of my first name.

"Okay," I replied warily watching as she pulled out a document from her robe.

"We intend to release your mother from Azkaban over the summer to look after you and Hermione. I understand that you would be able to look after yourselves but I would prefer an adult to be keeping an eye on you. We are choosing Narcissa to be released because it is of course her home and she knows the spells and enchantments over it better than anyone. Depending on how this goes this summer may be her ticket to freedom," McGonagall said but the words only just made it through to me.

My mother was going to be released. I decided right there and then that I couldn't be more grateful to the stalker who had bought both Hermione and my mother to me.

**So bit of a longer chapter- please review and tell me how you think it's coming along. Love to hear from you! **


	10. Chapter 10

'_In time we hate that which we often fear.'_

The days seemed to slip by like liquid through fingers. It became increasingly warmer as summer neared and I spent many days outside just lost in my own thoughts.

I watched as Hermione shuffled her food into piles on her plate and I rolled my eyes and smirked at her. My gaze fell slowly on the Gryffindor table and I caught Potters eye. He stared at me silently for a few seconds before the tiniest smile graced his lips and he turned his attention back to the sulking Weasley who was sat with his back to me.

Ron had not taken kindly to being ignored by both me and Hermione and I could tell it frustrated him enormously that Potter hadn't cursed me into Hell by now. He couldn't understand it but it wasn't like we were going to tell him what was up.

I watched as Luna and Ginny walked into the hall as my eyes widened as Luna skipped, yes skipped, over to Dean to give him a kiss as she slotted herself beside him. I laughed at her brilliant weirdness and Ginny caught my eye and grinned.

We'd talked a few times after our first deep conversation and she was as accepting as she'd been the first time.

"She's taken you know," Hermione's voice soaked into my body and I looked down at her. As if to prove her point Ginny pretty much ran over to Potter before plonking herself in his lap and eating his face.

"Ohh jeez, get a room," I muttered and looked back at Hermione to see her still watching me curiously.

"What's wrong Granger? Jealous?" I asked teasingly and she blushed a beautiful shade of red.

"Of course not," she frowned and I smirked even more. "Oh come off it Draco,"

"Sorry," I laughed and took a bit of pie. She pushed her plate to one side and stood up latching her bag over her shoulder. I frowned at her and she smiled cheekily.

"Oh God what?" I asked and she shook her softly before turning promptly on her heels and walking out.

I stared open mouthed after her and stared down at my uneaten food. The thought rolled round in my head that I should not go after her. She had somehow curled herself into me in a way that could not be considered healthy and I needed to find a way to slowly detach myself from her.

I was addicted to Hermione Granger drug and though I knew it was bad for me I couldn't keep away, I reached down to grab some bread before I followed after her and I gasped a little.

I was already halfway across the hall, it was like my body had realised she had gone and just made my feet move after her, I glanced behind me and nobody at the Hall seemed to have noticed anything different apart from Potter who was wetting himself laughing, while Ginny was talking to Neville.

I gave him the finger before grinning at him, as I walked out of the Hall completely, I realised that me and Potter had almost shared a joke. An actual joke.

It made me worried, Granger was giving us something to 'bond' over. Shit.

I stared up the staircase to try and see where she had vanished to and finally saw her hanging over the balcony on the 5th floor.

"Granger, what are you doing?" I yelled and she laughed before gesturing to me to join her.

I sprinted up the stairs three at a time, curiosity flooding my body. When I finally came to a stop in front of the classroom that she had run into, I took a deep breath suddenly feeling nervous. It was the first time in a while that we had been together with no-one else to watch us or interrupt us.

I slowly pushed the door open and Hermione was sat on the professor's with a gigantic lioness at her feet.

"Fucking hell!" I shouted, but knowing that I could just hex the lion away I took a deep breath before speaking again "Granger, okay, I understand that you can do all this high tech magic shit, but you know a lioness is a bit much"

She laughed this gorgeous tinkling laugh and I grinned at her happiness. She stood up and the lioness pushed her head against Hermione's thigh and she stroked the lionesses head idly.

"A lioness for Gryffindor," she told me and I smirked.

"Oh brilliant," I said sarcastically and she threw one of her books at me. I ducked and it hit the door behind me shut. "What was that for?" I cried.

"Her name's Betty," she scowled at me and I smiled at the comic image of Hermione with her arms crossed, a scowl on her face and a lioness at her feet.

"Right, and what exactly do you plan to do with Betty?" I asked her and she smiled softly pressing a kiss to her fingertips and then placing that hand on top of Betty's head.

She muttered a small incantation and Betty swirled into a mess of golden before disappearing completely.

I glanced around the classroom and smiled softly at the sight through the windows, it was around that time in the evening when the sky became a hazy glow of golden sunshine, and the warmth of summer was beginning to leak into the days.

I looked back at Hermione to find myself standing in a now empty classroom apart from me and Hermione, as she had pushed all the desks and chairs right back against the wall with her magic.

She stared at me, smiling waiting for me to ask her what was going on. I stared back at her and smirked before crossing my arms and waiting. She flashed me a grin and walked back to the teachers desk, which she had left in place, and sitting down on it watching me. A couple more minutes passed in silence and my patience began to thin.

"Okay, I'll bite." I said finally "What in the name of God is going on?"

She laughed softly and pushed herself off the table and standing in front of me. She tucked a curl behind her ear and rolled up the sleeves of her jumper.

"You told me, a couple of days back, that you had never learnt to cast the Patronus charm right?" she asked and I frowned.

"Yeah, I vaguely remember that," I replied slowly, unsure of where she was taking this.

"Well, I thought I would teach you," she beamed at me and my heart stuttered at her obvious happiness and brilliant smile.

"Now?" I asked and she grinned and nodded.

"Right now." She replied. I remained still and she sighed and took a step forward before uncrossing my arms and grabbing my wand out of my trouser pocket and placing it in my hand.

"Oh come on. It'll be fun," she grinned and I shrugged slightly and nodded my head at her.

"Good, now first off you know the spell right?" she questioned over her shoulder as she walked to the other end of the room. My eyes followed her all the way.

"Expecto Patronum," I replied and she nodded.

"Good. Now what I need you to do is think of your happiest memory. Got it? Okay good, now any time you're ready cast the spell, with that memory in mind." She explained and I focused on my happiest memory.

It wasn't difficult to chose and I prayed she wasn't able to read my mind at that moment, because of course, my happiest memory was with her. We were walking. That was all it was, walking in silence. But it was comfortable and a little bit beautiful and I loved every minute of it.

My first few attempts only ended up with wisps of smoke, but only the fourth time, after a lot of words of encouragement from Hermione, my Patronus made itself known.

It burst from the tip of my wand and the eagle swept the room. I stared at the beauty of him for a while, in awe of him. I had never been able to produce a Patronus charm until now and I was completely taken aback by the tenderness I felt for the animal.

I dimly heard Hermione cast her spell and I watched as the otter and the eagle playfully twirled around the room together and I let myself drown in that image and in Hermione's laughter as well, as the Patronus' started to disappear we both collapsed onto the floor in the middle of the room, Hermione laughing and me grinning.

"That was so great!" she said to me enthusiastically and I smiled at her.

"It was alright," I shrugged and she wacked me over the head. "Ow?"

"Yes, well you shouldn't have used sarcasm in such a way should you?" she told me dutifully and I stared at her open mouthed.

"Ow?" I repeated and she giggled and stood up.

"Oh get over it," she said teasingly as she walked over to the teachers desk and bent over it. I stared at Grangers behind for a few minutes before smirking and walking up behind her.

"Not that I'm not enjoying the view," I began and I saw a tiny bit of her cheek blush a deep red and I chuckled "But what exactly are you doing?" I asked realising I had said that sentence to her about 20 times today.

It wasn't my fault, she baffled me.

"Look at this," she said pushing the box out from under the desk with her foot "I'm sure it's a boggart."

"Yeah okay, well we better not go there tonight Granger," I said cautiously and tried to pull her away from the box.

"No, come on it will be fun," I raised my eyebrows at her and she smiled "It will Draco, I haven't faced a boggart before. Please Draco, please," she pleaded and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Alright, but for heaven's sake woman if you make the Dark Lord appear out of that box I'm afraid that I'll have to leave you to it," I told her and she smiled.

"Deal. I'll go first, you open the box," she agreed and I walked forward to the box and crouched down, I ran my fingers over the carvings in the box and turned my head to look at Hermione.

"You ready?" I asked and she nodded, her eyes focused on the box with her wand raised. Her stance reminded me of her in the battle.

I had seen her fight only for a few seconds before I had to turn my attention back to the prick who was firing hexes at me, but I was certain that I had never seen at her so beautiful. Her hair flying behind her, cuts and bruises on her face, the blood trickling down her cheek as she shouted and cursed spells which not even the most intelligent adults knew how to perform.

I slowly undid the catch of the box and the boggart flew out before turning into Hermione's worst fear. I stared open mouthed as the boggart walked towards her and crossed its arms.

"Hello Hermione Granger," said the voice of Lavender Brown.


	11. Chapter 11

'_An enemy to whom you show kindness becomes your friend, excepting lust, the indulgence of which increases its enmity.'_

"Lav- Lavender?" Hermione choked out obviously trying to stifle a laugh as I stared opened mouth at the back of Lavender Brown.

Maybe this wasn't a boggart, maybe it was a 'bring-out-the-pettiest-girl-in-school-art'. Lavender moved slowly towards Hermione before coming to a stop in front of her and crossing her arms, I moved quietly from the box to standing right at the back of the room near the door.

"Okay, then," Hermione said clearly confused as she lifted her wand and prepared to speak.

"Ridi-

"Oh of course," Lavender laughed and Hermione froze, I decided that I didn't like only being able to see the back of Hermione so I moved to the side of the room, where I could see both Lavender and Hermione's profile.

Hermione's stance was hostile, it was no surprise that she disliked this girl after what happened with Lavender and Weasel, but I didn't know she feared her. Out of the list of the things I thought it could be Lavender was… well she wasn't even on the list.

"You always have to know everything, don't you?" Lavender spoke tauntingly and Hermione's wand lowered slightly.

"I don't fear you Lavender," she said clearly and Lavender scoffed.

"Of course you don't. Because your Miss-I'm-scared-of-nothing-because-I'm-just-so-clever. Always the first one in class to but your hand up. Always the first to question every little thing. Always the one to fight back. It's pathetic." Lavender snarled and Hermione shrunk into herself a little, I watched transfixed as Lavender's words took effect.

"In fact you're pathetic. You with your bushy hair and your angelic behaviour, it's sickening. It's no wonder everyone hates you," Lavender taunted and she began to circle Hermione.

"Not everyone hates me," Hermione whispered softly and an arm came up to hold her stomach.

Lavender laughed "Of course they do. How could you possibly think otherwise? You don't think we put up with you because we like you do we? How amusing. No, we put up with you because you're someone who will do the homework for us when we can't be bothered to do it ourselves.

Harry's only your friend because you're the only one who has the ridiculous cleverness to help him defeat You Know Who. But I bet that everyday he thought to himself 'Oh my God, I'm going to end up killing her.'"

Hermione shook her head quickly "No, you're wrong Lavender, you know nothing." Hermione said fiercely.

"I know everything Hermione, I listen to what everyone says after you've gone to bed." Lavender simpered and I almost gagged.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but no words came and for a while silence reigned in the room until she murmured something like Ron and Lavender giggled even more.

"Ron! Are you really that delusional that you think that Ron likes you? Aw sweetie, Ron doesn't like you. How could he? He is obviously an attractive person and you, well you're not are you?"

My eyes flashed red and I stepped forward towards the pair of them to see Lavender put her hand up to stop me.

"She has to deal with this on her own, it's her own problem. Back off," Lavender growled at me and I hissed.

"It's a boggart Granger, just a stupid pathetic boggart, it can't hurt you-

"SHUT UP DRACO!" Hermione yelled and I stood there stunned "Just please, shut up," she whimpered and I fell silent and begged she would get rid of it soon.

Lavender smirked and turned back to Hermione. "Even Draco's lying. Hasn't he already told you how he wanted you to go? But you didn't listen did you?" she asked patronizingly and I watched dumb stuck as Hermione shook her head slowly.

"You don't deserve him Hermione, just look at your arm." Lavender said pointing to Hermione's left arm and I watched as both Hermione and myself let our eyes travel down to the healed scar that was still visible on her arm, from that day of torture.

"What does is it say Hermione?" Lavender said softly.

"Mudblood," Hermione whispered and I winced at the defeat and reject in her voice.

"Granger please," I begged not able to watch anymore "She's lying, she lying to you,"

"She's not," Hermione disagreed and I shook my head as the tears fell softly down her cheeks.

"She is," I screamed "What have you done to her? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

Lavender giggled softly and I whipped my wand out and aimed it her but Hermione stepped forward.

"No Draco," she whispered and lifted her own wand "I'll do it,"

"Ugly, pathetic, annoying, ugly, pathetic, annoying," Lavender chanted over and over again and Hermione flinched as if she was being bitten.

"Riddikulus," I yelled and the boggart screeched before turning into a massive yellow bouncy ball and I forced myself to laugh as hard as I could. It disappeared back into the box and I turned to face Hermione.

Her arm was still lifted and her wand was still pointed. Her eyes were glazed with tears and her figure was hunched in on herself as if she were an old woman. I stepped in front of her wand and she made no move to lower her wand or to wipe the tears away.

I gently grabbed her wrist and in one fluid moment pushed her arm down so it was by her side, and let my mouth smash against hers.

It wasn't a perfect first kiss, but to me it was still amazing. Her cheeks were wet with tears and she made no effort against mine.

I grabbed her body roughly towards me and clutched at her lower back, twisting my hand in the material of her shirt. I let go of her wrist and bought that hand up to fist in her hair at the nape of her neck.

"Come on Granger, come back," I growled against her lips pushing my body closer to hers "Come back, I need you to come back,"

She still made no response but I watched as her eyes closed and another tear fell down her cheek.

"God damn it Granger come back" I snarled "Or is it that you're scared that you can't match my superior kissing skills?"

I felt as she stiffened and I smirked against her lips as she dropped her wand to the floor and hooked her now free arm around my neck, she tugged gently at my hair. I groaned and let my lips fall back against hers.

She took my bottom lips between her teeth and tugged gently and I sighed into her mouth as her pushed closer towards me.

I let my eyes close as fire and ice consumed me, the beautiful yet painful sensation swarmed me. All logic became abandoned and I pushed her to the back of the room, pinning her against a free bit of wall.

Her taste was intoxicating and I felt like I could drown in it forever, all of my sense were filled with Granger and I needed to be closer though there was no air between our bodies at the moment. I hooked my hand under the back of her leg and placed it around my waist, using the wall for leverage. I pushed her skirt up, so her leg could fit more comfortably around me and I did the same for the other leg.

She pushed my shirt up and let her hands trail along the bottom of my chest, leaving behind her fingers trails of fire and I moaned into her mouth as our tongues came together to meet in some sort of blissful dance.

I let my hand trail across her cheeks and I pushed away the tear stains, relishing in the softness of her skin. After a while our kiss came to a natural stop with both of us panting and letting our eyes readjust to the normal light, after seeing stars and rainbows.

I leaned my forehead against hers and smiled gently at the sight of Hermione, cheeks flushed and bruised lips. Her eyes were closed and her breaths were heavy.

"Superior kissing skills indeed," she whispered and I laughed softly before pressing a kiss to each of her eyes.

"Come with me?" I asked and she opened her eyes and watched me for a minute, before slowing nodding her head.

I slipped my arms around her back as she arched away from the wall, and I carried her further into the room. She moved her legs from around my waist and I placed her carefully on the floor. As her feet came into contact with the ground, she pushed her head into the crook of my neck for a minute, pushing right into my shoulder as if she wanted to not be seen.

She sighed quietly and placed her hands on my chest as she pushed away from me, her eyes on the floor as she shuffled from the room and out of the door.

I walked after her and as I reached the door I turned back to look at the wooden box that was shaking silently at the foot of the professors desk. I scowled at the sight of it and lifted my wand.

I quickly muttered a charm and watched with satisfaction as the box burst into flames and sat there burning quietly.

"Fuck you," I whispered as I turned from the room and slammed the door behind me.


	12. Chapter 12

'_A person's worth in this world is estimated according to the value they put on themselves.'_

If the boggart had been a person or even an animal I would have killed it by now. I would have killed it for quite a few reasons.

Firstly because since the boggart an awkward tension had been created between myself and Hermione and it irked me to no end. Our conversation had become forced and the easy silences I so used to enjoy had disappeared and in its place an impossible tension had arisen.

Secondly because since I had witnessed what had gone down on that awful day I could not stop thinking about every single minute. But what got me the most, was Hermione's self image. She could try and fob me off with a smile and tell me that she didn't believe a word of what the fake Lavender had said but I'd seen her eyes that day. I had seen the belief there as Lavender spoke the most astonishing bullshit I think I had ever heard.

But thirdly, and for me most importantly, it was the way that the words had seemingly broke Granger. Completely tore her apart. After I had set the box into flames I had walked her back up to her common room and she had been silent the whole way. Now, if we were under any normal circumstance I wouldn't have thought it abnormal, I would just have assumed that she was thinking away in that brilliant head of hers, but this silence was different. The silence was purely that, silence. No calm, warm atmosphere between the two of us, no thriving sexual tension. Nothing. Just pure silence.

I had always hated noise, sometimes people talking and laughing or arguing would have annoyed me to the point of me screaming. But that silence, that quiet was worse than the screams of babies or the arguments of married couples. She seemed dead, she didn't move in any another way apart from walking. She didn't move to brush a stray strand of her hair back across her face. She didn't tilt her head to look at me, she didn't acknowledge the portraits that greeted her as she climbed the stairs. She didn't push her bag further up her shoulder. She did none of that.

She became silence.

The next day she had come done to breakfast with a smile on her face and she waved and talked to the appropriate people but I could see the effort it was taking to her to just walk to the then end of the table where I was sat, when she finally arrived she collapsed into the seat opposite me. Yes, collapsed. She refused to look at me during that entire meal, though she rambled on constantly about some new Ancient Rune that had been discovered between eating pieces of toast.

"Hermione?" I had asked softly, when her very obvious lie became too sad, too unbearable to watch, I stared at her, waiting for her reaction. It was almost instant. Her chatter had stopped and she had drooped. She had dropped her piece of toast and sighed. Her shoulders had slumped and her shaking hand had come up to support her forehead.

She gently rubbed her hand across her head before she dropped it back down to the table. Her head slowly lifted and her eyes very carefully rose to meet mine. The minute our eyes connected everything faded and I understood why she had kept her gaze hidden from me.

Her eyes were dead.

The spark that had infuriated me and sparked so much passion and desire inside me was gone. The window to her soul, the one thing she had no control over had been blocked. My little Gryffindor beauty had withered. I stared at her my mouth open and her she stared right back.

A lonesome tear trickled down my face as she continued to stare, unseeing. I rose from the table and practically ran out of the hall, slamming the tear off my face.

She had died, not physically but mentally she was gone. But it was that deadness that had caused me to be sat in that stuffy little room.

"So what exactly do you think we should do Draco?" Ginny asked and I shrugged.

"I'm not sure there's much we can do love," Potter answered for me and I raised my eyebrows at him in a 'what?' sort of gesture, and he shrugged in return.

"This is inside her own head, she has to get herself out of this, it's not something we can do for her," Harry continued pacing around the small Head Boy's room.

"I never realised she thought so little of herself," Ginny murmured staring out of the window and I stretched out on Potter's couch, staring at the ceiling.

"Yeah, she never acted like she hated herself," Harry agreed and I rolled my eyes.

"Did you really think that she would broadcast her dislike for herself around? Sometimes those who are hurting the most hide it the best," I added, sitting up again and leaning my head on the palm of my hands, while my arms rested on my thighs.

"We just have to find a way to convince her she is worth something," Ginny said firmly and I shook my head.

"No."

"No?" she repeated and I nodded.

"No. I don't think we need to do that, if we threw a party or something for her declaring our love and friendship for her she would be mortified, the same way as if we tried to talk to her about how she was feeling. I know you agree with me Potter so stop acting indifferent," I said loudly smirking as Potter sheepishly turned around and nodded with me.

"I think what we need to do is just show her with small gestures, that even she wouldn't read that much into, how brilliant she is. If we give enough of those, hopefully then, her confidence will rise and we can call her out on this bollocks her mind is telling her," I finished and Ginny grinned at me, plonking herself next to me on the couch and giving me a nudge with her shoulder.

"Alright I know I'm brilliant but no need for over dramatic gestures," I grumbled and moved off the sofa and over to the window.

I stared out at the sunny day and I sighed softly, too quietly for either of the Gryffindor's to hear. I sighed because I knew that deep down in my heart, right deep down my plan wouldn't work. Hermione was too far gone in her low self belief.

Because that's the thing about low self esteem. It's like fungi. It sits there rotting at the back of your mind, and you can try to push it down but nothing can get rid of it. And eventually it starts to spread, taking over everything in its path, so eventually every thought, every word, every gesture from anyone, even people you can call friends, becomes an insult, a jibe.

You start to wonder if your friends really stay with you because they like you or whether they just don't know how to tell you goodbye.

You start to find it difficult to even look in a mirror because it pains you too much to see what you are.

You start to believe that everything you do, everything you are, is a failure and you have to do better.

But because you know it's not worth people's attention, _you're_ not worth people's attention, you let the fungi engulf you until it becomes too difficult to manage.

I pressed my eyes together tightly and prayed that Hermione hadn't reached that point yet. That she could somehow pull herself out of it.

I knew she was strong, I had no doubt of it. I had seen what she had been put through. She'd had to endure pain that should have only been reserved for the Devil.

I let my head press against the window and the grounds outside disappeared and instead I saw the kiss I shared with her. When her lips had pressed against mine, it hadn't been completely out of this world amazing, there was no sudden shift in my heart, no strike of thunder to tell me I was completely in love, I didn't suddenly stop hating her for what she was doing to me, the kiss was a clash of teeth and strong desperation. It was just used to get a reaction. To pull her back from the self hatred I was worried she was drowning in.

But it soon turned to need and want. Lust. Because to be in that proximity of her, with her responding in the way she did. That was enough for me.

I was pretty certain that she only allowed it to go as far as she did because she needed to feel comfort and she needed to make sure that she could still be wanted. It was a normal, human reaction.

But that didn't stop it from tormenting my mind.

I felt a sharp sting on my left arm and turned in bewilderment to see Ginny watching me in amusement.

"Listen up Weaselette, I understand that you are not so much of an insufferable little twerp as you used to be-oh calm down Potter- but if you do continue to touch me in this way, I will have to oh what's the saying 'take you down'," I snarl at her my tone somewhere between total seriousness and friendly banter.

Ginny watched me talk with her eyebrows raised and her arms crossed and when I had finished my little lecture she scoffed and walked over to Potter kissing him on the cheek and mumbling something in his ear.

I rolled my eyes and let my gaze fall back out of the window, where I could see Hermione and the Weasel walking together.

I clenched my fists and internally scolded myself for feeling a rush of such emotion towards the couple.

Jealousy. Pure and undiluted jealousy.

Because I may have tortured Hermione with words and actions, I may have stood by as she was being murdered in front of my eyes, I may have found myself wanting to throw something at her for her ridiculous and annoying habits, there may have been a time where I couldn't decipher between the hate I felt for her and the love but in my eyes over the weeks she had become mine.

I knew I had no right to her, had no right to even feel that, but she was. She was mine.

I had always been possessive, not an admirable trait I know, but the thought of Hermione with him filled me with such anger. It felt as though someone was twisting my insides together and then laughing in my face about it.

"You really have to stop that you know, it's very annoying," Potter's voice rang out conversationally and I turned back and leant against the body length window, noticing that Ginny seemed to have disappeared.

"Stop whinging so much Potter," I drawled and he scowled at me. I lifted my gaze up to his ceilings and frowned at the red hangings that draped from the roof.

"How supportive," I muttered before flicking out my wand as Potter turned his back to me to shove some books in his bag.

I whispered a quick spell and the drapes turned to emerald green. I smirked at my brilliance before stowing my wand away and waited patiently for Potter to turn back round.

"You should go first," he said gesturing to the doorway "I don't want people to catch us coming out at the same time," I frowned at him.

"For the love of God Potter, it's not as if we're shagging or something," I scorned and he scowled and took a deep breath. I smirked at how evidently uncomfortable he was. I walked over and grabbed my bag from the couch before throwing it over my shoulder and turning back to face him.

"See you later Potty darling, I will miss you with all my heart," I sighed dramatically as I swept from the room.

"You git Malfoy," Potter yelled after me and I chuckled softly.

I walked down into the thankfully empty corridor and turned to walk down the stairs and into the dungeons.

"Mr Malfoy sir," a voice said from nowhere and I froze mid step.

I turned around to see the portrait of a ratty old man watching me calmly.

"Err yes?" I replied, unsure of how to proceed. I hadn't ever come into contact with the paintings before and it was a bit unnerving.

"I have a message for you from Professor Dumbledore," the man said professionally and I stared at him for a while.

"Mr Malfoy?"

"Yeah, yeah um, about that. Look I'm sorry, you obviously haven't been told. I don't quite know how to break this to you but Professor Dumbledore died quite a while back, I thought you would have been informed," I explained to him softly, staring down at the floor. Deaths made me feel uncomfortable.

"No, my dear boy you misunderstand me," the portrait chuckled and I snapped my head up "I do indeed know of Professor Dumbledore's…passing. But the portrait of him still exists, right behind McGonagall's desk. Now she's away on business so her room will be empty. He told me to tell you the password for the room was The Chosen One." He finished and I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks," I muttered before setting off down the stairs again.

"Wait my good fellow, wait!" the portrait cried and ran into another picture after me, a picture which just so happened to be of a bar with about ten seemingly very drunk wizards occupying it.

"Disgusting," the portrait complained staring unhappily at the men and straightening out his tweed jacket, using his walking stick to push away the empty Butterbeer bottles.

"Yes he also wanted me to tell you that the business involved Mr Ronald Weasley. He told me to tell you that 'they've got another letter. She's in more danger now than she ever was,'

My heart started to beat erratically and I could hear the blood rushing in my ears. I set off for McGonagall's office faster than a Firebolt, with the Dumbledore's words ringing in my ears.

**So here you go the next chapter, if you guys are still reading that is! **

**I just wanted to quickly say a massive thank you to EVERYONE who has reviewed or added this to their Favourite Stories list. I am so honoured that you like this story that I honestly can't say thank you enough. **

**I understand that very little 'action' is occurring but think of it as like setting the stage for a performance, it has to be there or the show won't work. Please bear with me!**

**Please review and tell me your thoughts, I'd love to hear from you! :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Just want to say a massive thanks to everyone who has read or reviewed I love you guys andyou keep me going so thanks!**

'_Millions long for immortality who don't know what to do with themselves on a rainy Sunday afternoon.'  
_

"Mr Malfoy, what a pleasant surprise," Dumbledore beamed as I burst into his office, my chest heaving from the running.

"Likewise," I drawled and walked forward to the chair that was seated behind McGonagall's desk. I gracefully sat down and stared expectantly up at the full length portrait of Dumbledore as he started to chuckle.

"What?" I frowned and he smiled kindly at me. I fidgeted in my seat, people showing obvious displays of kindness or affection was still new to me. My family wasn't very open about things like that so I still got uncomfortable when it happened.

"You reminded me so much of your father just then," he replied and I scowled and crossed arms.

"I'm nothing like him," I muttered and again Dumbledore chuckled.

"Oh come now Draco, whilst you may not be like him in spirit you still have his mannerisms and ways," he spoke gently and I winced.

"Well, I don't want to have them, I just do," I huffed and Dumbledore sat down on the grand wooden chair that had been painted for him.

"No, I don't suppose you do," he murmured thoughtfully and I sat silently for a while, wondering when he was going to explain about Hermione.

I shifted in my seat and Dumbledore's eyes snapped over to mine. I felt naked and bare as his gaze tore into me. A small smile graced his lips and I stared in awe at the contrast between the piercing gaze of his eyes and the warmth and understanding in his smile.

The man himself was an enigma, a riddle that could never truly be broken. He saw the world in a different way to others but never condemns those whose own greed and lust takes control.

I tried to kill him once.

As Dumbledore had fallen from the tower the whole Wizarding World was plunged into darkness and I found myself so grateful that it was not me that had killed him. Because I knew that if I had, I would never have been able to forgive myself.

"You are wondering why you are here I presume?" he asked and I blinked back into reality.

"The portrait said it was something to do with Hermione and another letter," I repeated and Dumbledore nodded seriously.

"Indeed. Last night we received another letter, well I say received. Intercepted is probably a better way to put it. The last letter had been directed to the Order, this one was different. It was directed to Mr Potter," Dumbledore explained, drumming his fingers softly on the arm of his chair.

I saw the pride in his eyes at the mere mention of Potters name. It had been no secret in the school of the relationship between the two of them. The father like glint that appeared in Dumbledore's eyes when anything to do with Potter occurred. And likewise with Potter himself.

He had kept the memory of Dumbledore alive with fierce determination. He would willingly hex anyone who made even the slightest insult towards the old Professor.

"The Order had been checking over all the mail directed to Harry because of fear of death threats and hate mail when they stumbled across the letter. Harry and I were both informed and we went over the letter together with Kingsley Shacklebolt, before deciding on a plan of action. The letter was a lot more… crude," Dumbledore chose his words carefully, and I frowned at this.

"Crude?" I repeated leaning forward on my chair.

"Graphic. It went into a lot more detail about 'what' he would do to Miss Granger should he or her for that matter, finally get his hands on her." Dumbledore explained softly, his voice aced with sadness.

"Can I see it?" I asked through gritted teeth and Dumbledore fixed me with another one of his piercing stares.

"No, I do not think that would be the best idea," he replied softly and I clenched my fists.

"I think that I should see it." I repeated firmly, a muscle in my jaw twitching "Can I see it please?"

"Draco, I'm sorry. I do understand how important she is to you but I will not allow you to see the letter-

"DAMN IT!" I yelled and stood up suddenly from my chair, causing it to fall backwards and I gripped McGonagall's desk with my hands.

"I need her to be okay. I can't, if something happens, I just can't, I won't! I can't lose her. She has to be okay, she has to be," I croaked my breathing heavy from the heightened emotions.

"I understand Draco. I do. But I'm afraid that if I allow you to see this letter, your vision may, oh what's the term they use, go 'red'. It would do no-one any good if I allowed you to see the letter," Dumbledore replied gently and I let out a deep breath and stood up straight.

"So what's going to happen now?" I asked after a while.

"We fear that Hogwarts is not the safest place for her anymore. Mr Weasley's behaviour is becoming more extreme by the minute. He has been caught trying to steal Potion ingredients, he mutters about Miss Granger and you in his sleep and for the trained eye or for a very close friend, his speech and dialect are changing." Dumbledore answered and ran my hands through my hair, this had gotten so fucked up.

"So instead of waiting for the summer to come, which is only 3 weeks away, we are going to send you and Miss Granger to your house tomorrow, whilst we try to fix this… problem,"

"Really? Tomorrow?" I asked eagerly, like a young boy who has just been told he's going to Awesome Archibald's Aquarium, where you turn into a mermaid or merman for the day and pretty much spend it exploring any part of the Ocean or Lakes you want. I went once when I was about five and my parents still doted on me as if I was a fallen angel.

"Yes tomorrow," Dumbledore smiled "You will need to get packed now and it would be the sensible thing to do if you mentioned this to no-one, even Miss Granger herself. The element of surprise her is crucial and I fear that in Hermione's current state of mind keeping a secret from Mr Weasley will be a lot more difficult than it should be,"

The Professor's look became distant and thoughtful as he looked out of the open window and into the darkening sky. I wondered what it was that he could see that everyone else's eyes couldn't.

"What do you mean by that Sir?" I asked politely and even Dumbledore seemed a little surprised at my respect for him.

"I mean that the boggart was a very convenient way to tear Miss Granger down completely. Of course if you were going through emotional turmoil who would you turn to? Your closest friends. Now Miss Granger is locked inside her head which, however brilliant it may be, is at this moment in time feeding her the most horrendous lies and while she is going through that she is being comforted by her very best friend. Who is, we think, under the Imperius Curse."

"Because of the pain this is putting her through, she just wants to be comforted. To be loved and cherished and Mr Weasley is doing exactly that. He is very cleverly manipulating her and she is too blinded by her sadness to see otherwise." Dumbledore mused out loud whilst I stood in awe at the sheer intelligence that radiated from him.

"I don't know, this might just be the workings of an old tired brain that is twisting very simple and harmless facts," Dumbledore sighed "But it all seems a bit too coincidental for me,"

I nodded and he smiled warmly at me.

"But enough of my ramblings, it's best you be off now. Packing and all that. I have always found packing an enjoyable experience, though unpacking is just a nightmare," he beamed at me and the corners of my lips twitched up in excitement.

"Sir, my mother will still be freed won't she?" I asked him, praying for the answer.

"Yes, we still think she would be the best option," he replied and I grinned and turned from my chair to walk out of the door, but right before I stepped out of the office I turned back to find Dumbledore watching me.

I stared back at him for a few minutes before I leant against the door frame and asked the question that had tormented me since the day it happened.

"Why didn't you fight back?"

He regarded me and pressed his fingertips together thoughtfully.

"I could never hurt you Draco. I refused to fight back. I was close to my death anyway and it seemed like a much more exciting way to die," he answered softly, his long hair falling around his head, like silver waves.

"Weren't you scared?" I turned pink as I heard my voice crack on the last note.

"Scared? No. In my eyes, it was just my new adventure. A new challenge, one that I was more than up for. A dying man needs to die in much the same way that a thirsty man needs to drink. It is wrong and very pointless to resist." he replied gently and I stared down at the ground.

"I fear death," I admitted conversationally, as though it was no big deal. Though to me, admitting a fear was one of the biggest achievements that would ever pass my lips. I looked up to see Dumbledore nodding thoughtfully.

"Many do. Fear of the unknown is one of the most common and largest human terrors around. Which to me seems odd. Millions fear dying but yet they will willingly walk into a dark room with no idea of what lies before them," he answered my confession.

"The Dark Lord used to tell us that we were too good, too pure to die. He used to say that death was for Muggles and Mudbloods," I said quietly.

"Yes well Tom's view of death was a bit more extreme than the normal. He passed on his views as though they were the only opinion that mattered. What's that old saying? Ah yes, men fear death as children fear the monsters under the bed; and as that natural fear in children is increased by tales, so is the other."

I stood in the dimming light of the office and thought over the words of a long dead professor and shook my head slightly at how surreal it all was.

"But enough of that. You must pack and prepare. Take care Draco," he shooed me out gently and I muttered my thanks and turned from the room.

The walk down the dungeons seemed to pass quickly and I was glad for the chance to pack, it kept my mind off other issues. When I finally allowed my brain to relax and sleep to take over, I dreamed of being a Merman and plunging deep with no fear into the waters of Death.

XXXXXXXX

"Granger, you look like shit," I commented quietly as she walked down the stairs and out into the hall.

"Yes thanks for that," she muttered dryly as her bag levitated behind her. Her face looked drawn and gaunt and the dark circles under her eyes clashed horribly with the paleness of her skin.

Her jumper hung off her too thin body and her beautiful curls hung down lank and timid.

I unconsciously reached out a hand to stroke her cheek and felt as she flinched at the contact.

"Draco…" she murmured and leant against my palm. A feeling of overwhelming sadness passed through my body and I made the decision there and then of what to do.

I walked over to stand beside her and scooped her up into my arms. Under any normal circumstance I had no doubt that she would squeal and demand to be let down but all she did was lock one of her arms around my neck and clutch at my cloak while the other pressed against my now erratically beating heart.

She tucked her head into my neck and a loud sigh escaped her lips. I glanced quickly behind to see both of our bags floating along behind us. The sun was just rising from the sky and a beautiful orange glow was cast on the school.

It was deadly quiet which was odd for the school, but then it was highly unlikely that any student would be up at four in the morning.

We reached the carriage that was situated just at the end of the passage where the lake begins to stretch out into the distance. It was rather a small carriage, the type that rich muggles used to ride around in many years ago. I walked slowly down the bumpy path and an unknown driver opened the door for us.

I quietly thanked him and placed a now sleeping Hermione into the carriage first and helped the man load our bags into the boot space.

I climbed into the carriage and was not at all surprised at the largeness of the inside even though the exterior looked tiny. I settled down beside Hermione and stretched out my legs, jolting back a little as I felt the carriage take off into the air.

I looked out of the window and down at the shimmering pool of water beneath us, glistening as the secrets of the deep dipped and twisted beneath.

**Please Review and tell me what you think!**


	14. Chapter 14

'_Our deepest fear is not that we are inadequate. Our deepest fear is that we are powerful beyond measure. It is our light, not our darkness, that frightens us most. We ask ourselves, 'Who am I to be brilliant, gorgeous, talented, and famous?' Actually, who are you not to be? You are a child of God. Your playing small does not serve the world. There is nothing enlightened about shrinking so that people won't feel insecure around you. We were born to make manifest the glory of God that is within us. It's not just in some of us; it's in all of us. And when we let our own light shine, we unconsciously give other people permission to do the same. As we are liberated from our own fear, our presence automatically liberates others.__'_

As the carriage hit the bumpy road that leads up to the Manor, my heart started to pound in my chest and I could feel the excitement rising in my body. I glanced over at Hermione, who was staring silently out of the carriage window. I sighed but turned my attention back to the looming house that was rising in front of us.

I knew I should be more worried about her and any other time I would be, but I just wanted to be happy for the moment. I just wanted to let my reunion with my mother sink in and I wanted to walk around my house without having the fear of The Dark Lord hanging over my shoulder.

"Err, Mr Malfoy sir?" The driver asked in his thick cockney accent.

"Yeah,"

"The gate sir. Mr Dumbledore said you would know how to open it," he replied, turning his head round to see if it was true.

"Oh yeah, give me a minute," I said, opening the carriage door and stepping out into the drive.

The thick, tall hedgerows loomed up on either side, but they did not look intimidating anymore. The sun rays made their colours dance and the gravel crunched beneath my feet as I walked to the gate. I whispered the incantation and the gates swung back heavily, groaning under the movement.

I motioned to the driver to continue forward and the carriage jolted into action. He stopped just in front of the steps of the house and helped me to unload our bags out of the boot.

I walked round to Hermione's side of the carriage and helped her to get shakily to her feet. Once she was standing she stood staring straight at the ground and I closed my eyes. If she was normal she would be bursting with questions about everything, not standing there meekly. I pinched the bridge of my nose before turning back to the driver.

I murmured my thanks and gave him a brief smile, which he nodded in reply to.

I turned and watched as the carriage flew swiftly out of sight and I smiled as the heavy metal gates clanged to a shut. I was home.

I turned back to my house and the front door opened with a bang. It slammed into the wall and my breath caught as my mother came rushing out.

She wore a simple white robe that was simple and beautiful. Her blonde hair hung down her gaunt face, and though they were dark circles under her eyes and her face was drawn, her eyes sparkled with relief and love.

I rushed forward and wrapped my arms around her frail body. She stroked the back of my hair softly murmuring shhing noises.

"Mum," I choked out and she breathed out a wet chuckle.

We stood there for a few minutes before she pulled away and took my face in her hands.

"Well, well, well. You just seem to get handsomer by the minute," she smiled at me and I rolled my eyes.

"How are you?" I asked urgently and her smile drooped a little.

"I'm getting there. It's odd, being back in civilisation and I'm afraid my health has worsened considerably since the last time you saw me," she replied sadly.

"Yes, well you have been in Azkaban," I frowned and she slapped my face gently.

"Don't get smart with me boy," she scolded but her eyes were alight with amusement.

"Yes mother," I wittered and she smiled at me, before her eyes travelled over my shoulder to where I knew Hermione was stood.

"Miss Granger?" she asked softly and waltzed past me elegantly to stand in front of Hermione.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs Malfoy," she answered, keeping her gaze locked firmly on the floor. Her lank hair blew in the breeze and she shuffled her feet nervously.

I watched as my mum frowned and looked back at me. Out of everything she had seen and heard of Hermione, she did not expect this meek little girl to be standing in front of her.

"Thank you. I just hope this whole thing is blown over soon," she replied in a dignified manner "Draco, perhaps you could take Hermione up to her room and then meet me in the lounge, whilst she gets settled in?" my mother not so asked as commanded.

I sighed but nodded and lead Hermione into my house, my hand on the small of her back. As we entered the manor Hermione kept her eyes on the floor and I clenched my jaw.

"You're missing the sights Granger," I murmured, lowering my head to her ear. She lifted her head quickly at the sound of my voice and turned her head so that our faces were so very close.

My heart began to beat loudly and I wondered if she could hear it to.

"It's very beautiful," she replied quietly not taking her eyes of my face and I wondered what, or who, exactly she was talking about.

The moment was broken however, when a smaller than usual house elf ran into the hall.

"Mr Draco sir, Mr Draco!" he beamed up at me and I couldn't help the small smile that appeared on my lips at the sight of the elf.

"Hello Erasmus," I replied "How are you?"

He looked stunned for a moment, I had had a habit of never talking to the house elves unless I wanted something, but Erasmus had never given up, and even though I hardly ever replied to him, he would always chatter on to me about some nonsense.

"I'm very well sir," he squeaked in reply "And who is this?"

"Hermione Granger. She'll be staying with us for a while, would you mind getting the bags. They're just outside," I answered, gesturing to the door behind us.

"Of course not Mr Draco sir. I'll do it right away," he practically ran out of the room and I chuckled softly, turning my head.

I saw my mother standing against the door frame, with a small knowing smile on her face and I frowned, wondering how long she had been stood there for.

"Let's go Granger, it's up here," I said, noticing as we started up the steps that I hadn't taken my hand off her back. I drew away from her as if she was snake, before stretching out my arm as if I had cramps.

I led her to the room that was at the very top of the house. It was kind of an attic room, with a sloped ceiling and whitewashed walls. On the far side of the room, was a large widow and a window seat that overlooked the gardens. The room had an en suite bathroom and the bed was fresh with clean sheets. On the desk that lay opposite the bed a vase of beautiful white calla lilies stood and next to them hung on the wall was a full length mirror.

Hermione walked over to the window and looked out over the garden as Erasmus skipped into the room with her bag hovering behind him.

She turned and watched as he lay the bag by her bed and started to unpack it for.

"Thank you but I can manage," she said kindly to him and Erasmus looked up startled.

"Oh I don't mind Miss,"

"No, it's fine honestly," she insisted and Erasmus bowed and left the room, giving me a huge smile as he left.

"He's fond of you," she commented and I rolled my eyes.

"Tell me about it," I muttered fondly looking back out of the room where Erasmus was making his way down the marble staircase, humming to himself. When I turned back round to face her, Hermione was stood directly in front of my face.

She gave me a small smile and pressed a kiss to my cheek.

"Thank you," she said smiling at my obvious shock.

"You're welcome," I replied blinking.

She turned away and started to unpack so I backed out of the room and shut the door behind me. I leant against it for a while with my eyes shut, trying to regulate my breathing before going back downstairs.

XXXXXXXX

"She's different to what I expected Draco," mother said thoughtfully taking a sip of her green tea, some muggle drink she had become fond of.

I leaned back on the chair that I was sat and watched the golden flames leap up the fireplace.

"Hmm," I replied.

"A lot less…." She struggled for the right word.

"Feisty?" I replied and she laughed quietly.

"Alive. She was a lot more alert before," mother frowned and I sighed.

"Yes, well her self esteem is as about as low as you can get. We had a run in with a vicious boggart who basically took the piss and told her everything that was wrong with her,"

"Language Draco," she scolded half heartedly "We?"

"I'm sorry?"

"You said we had a run in with a boggart, instead of she had a run in with a boggart. You were there," she didn't ask it, she stated it and I looked down at the floor.

"You care for her," again another statement.

"Yes," I agreed quietly, there was no point in lying to my mother, she was way too perceptive.

"Maybe you should show her," she suggested.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Why don't you show her how beautiful she is?" mother answered and I shook my head.

"No, she would hate that. It would make her feel embarrassed," I replied.

"Well sometimes you have to do things for people which they may hate but in the end it was the right thing to do," mother explained, taking another sip of her tea.

"You think it would work?" I asked.

"You'll never know until you try," she answered with a small smile and I rose out of the chair and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Thanks mum," I said and she patted my cheek "I'm going to go have a shower,"

"Okay, but come down. We have to have breakfast yet," she called to me as I walked through the door.

Just as I was about to leave the room, I turned back and leant against the doorframe.

"Mother?"

"Yes," she answered and turned her head round.

"You're fine aren't you with Hermione staying here. I mean all the stuff about her blood, that's all gone now hasn't it?" I asked, praying for her to say yes.

"Yes, I think so. I never had another way of thinking, right from when I was born I was made to believe that anyone who was different was wrong, so whilst it might take me some time, yes I hope it has all gone," she said honestly and I smiled and nodded my head.

I ran up the stairs to Hermione's room and swung the door open quietly to see Hermione lying on her bed, her legs spread out and her hand by her cheek.

I walked softly into the room and pulled a blanket that was on the end of her bed over her body and placed a gentle kiss to her cheek, glad that she was sleeping.

"Tomorrow Hermione. I promise I will make you see how wonderful you are tomorrow. I promise,"


	15. Chapter 15

'_Being happy doesn't mean that everything is perfect. It means that you've decided to look beyond the imperfections.__'_

The stairs creaked underneath me as I ran up them to Hermione's room. It was exactly one in the afternoon and the lazy witch hadn't got out of bed yet. I quietly opened the door and gingerly stepped into her room.

I stood at the foot of her bed and looked at her unabashedly.

Her curls were flung over the pillow, and her eyelashes fluttered against her cheeks. Her lips were slightly parted and her breathing was steady. I almost felt bad about what I was about to do. Almost.

"Alright, get up!" I yelled and she sat up with a start, her eyes sleepy and her face confused.

"What?" she grumbled.

"Get up, get up, get, up!" I bellowed again, pulling the bedcovers of her and throwing them on the floor. She sat there with her curls all tangled and a huge scowl on her face. She was wearing a too big jumper and some skimpy shorts.

I looked her up and down and then raised my eyebrows at her. She grabbed a pillow and threw it at me.

"Oh bugger off Draco. If you don't like what I'm wearing don't look," she moaned, reaching down to try and grab the bedcovers.

"Oh no," I said loudly, grabbing the duvet and throwing it out into the hall. "Get up," I commanded.

"What?" she asked again.

"Get up," I repeated.

"No." she replied and crossed her arms. I grinned this was more like her.

"Granger, I'm going to give you one more chance or I'll…."

"You'll what?" she dared me raising her eyebrows, in an annoyingly smug fashion.

I lunged forward and grabbed her around her waist, pulling her up from the bed. She fought me every step of the way, clawing at the back of my shirt. She was laughing and shouting at me at the same time as though she couldn't quite figure out what she was feeling.

I set her down in front of the mirror and she scowled up at me, but her lips were twitching as she held back a grin. I grabbed her shoulders and spun her around so she was facing the mirror. She immediately shut her eyes and I rolled mine.

I took a step closer towards her so her body was in front of mine and I bent my head down to her ear.

"Open your eyes,"

She shook her head stubbornly and I smiled.

"Do you trust me?" I asked her and she tilted her head up to mine and opened her eyes to mine. A few seconds of silence passed before she nodded.

"Yes,"

"Then turn around and keep your eyes open," I replied softly. She did as she was told and turned back to the mirror. Her shoulders tensed up and a look a dislike crossed her face as she stared back at herself in the mirror.

"You are beautiful," I told her and her dark eyes widened in shock.

"What? No I'm not," she laughed.

"Yes. You are," I growled and her face froze in confusion.

"No. I'm. Not." She fought back, lifting her eyes up to mine.

"Oh for the love of God woman. Why do you fight me on everything? You are. Look at yourself and look properly. I've had enough of this self hatred shit that you've got going on. Look at yourself," I demanded and she turned back to the mirror in surprise.

"But I'm not," she whispered. I spun her around and caught her chin, I tilted her gaze up to mine.

"You are so beautiful," I said sincerely and she looked at me wide eyed. I let my lips fall on hers and she sighed in contentment into my mouth. Her arms locked around my neck and I stroked back the curls from her face.

A few seconds later she pulled away and turned back to the mirror.

"I am not completely ugly," she whispered, her voice cracked at the end, and I could tell she wasn't completely sure of what she was saying but it was a start.

"No you're not. And I have used up just about every emotional bone in my body, so excuse me whilst I go and do something masculine," I informed her and marched out of the room, with her tinkling laughter echoing in my ears.

XXXXXXXX

The slight breeze gushed past my face as we swung back and forth. I tilted my head up to the sky and watched as the trees that loomed around us moved in and out of my vision.

Hermione had been delighted when I had showed her the little opening that was right at the back of the extravagant gardens that circled the house.

Hanging down from the tallest and oldest oak tree was a seat swing that Blaise and I had put on as children. We had spent countless days out on the swing, mucking about with our brooms or playing Gobstones, or some other childish game.

I glanced at Hermione, who was sitting with her legs stretched out in front of her and her feet on my lap.

She was leaning against the rope that was tied to the swing and her face was tilted upward, with her eyes closed.

Her curls blew slightly in the breeze and the book she was reading was nestled in her lap, the pages flapping.

I smiled slightly. Hermione had come down to have lunch and had smiled and laughed. Her self confidence was returning, however slowly and I was prepared to wait.

"Stop it," she murmured and I started at the sound of her voice.

"What?" I asked.

"Staring at me. It's very annoying," she replied shifting slightly on the seat, I grinned and moved the swing higher.

Her eyes flew open and she shook her head.

"Don't do that," she commanded and I raised my eyebrows.

"And why not?" I asked as her hands moved down to the seat and she gripped at it, her knuckles turning.

"Don't like heights," she murmured so quietly I wondered if I'd imagined it.

"I'm sorry what? I missed that," I grinned and she let her gaze fall on me, her eyes flashed and her face was in a scowl.

"I don't like heights," she repeated a tiny bit louder.

"Nope, missed it again,"

"I don't like heights okay!" she exclaimed and I smirked.

"Alright Granger, no need to shout," I replied and she rolled her eyes at me.

"Prat,"

"Uptight,"

"Rude,"

"Bossy,"

"Arrogant,"

"Ridiculous hair,"

"Like yours is any better," she grumbled, letting her foot hang down off the chair and scrape along the ground, making the swing come to stop, as I hadn't been moving it any higher.

She hopped off the swing elegantly and clutched the book to her chest.

"Where are you going?" I asked, turning my head to look at her as she walked away. I felt the shift in my stomach.

Now that she was returning to normal, I didn't like to be out of her company.

She turned around and smiled at me, a light flush to her cheeks.

"I was just going to go inside to use the bathroom. Didn't know I had to ask your permission?" she teased, her smile turning into a grin.

"Get out of here Granger," I replied, rolling my eyes at her.

She tilted her head to one side and gave me a small wave before she weaved her way in and out of the trees and hedges that covered the land.

"She's got better," Mother commented and I turned to see her leaning against a tree, in a light blue robe.

"Mum, you shouldn't be out here. You're not well enough yet," I said, standing up to help her back inside.

"Oh sit down Draco, you fuss too much," she said waving me away and I slowly sat back down at the swing seat as she came and sat beside me.

"She has got better," she repeated and I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. I think maybe just getting her out of Hogwarts was good for her," I replied.

"Maybe you're good for her," Mother supplied and I frowned and shook my head.

"Okay, I'm not going to have this conversation with you," I smiled and stood up.

"What are you talking about? This conversation?" she asked her eyes watching me.

"The one you give me every time I so much mention a girl. The one about how to treat a girl and about the beauty that is love. Because you know every time you give it to me I feel a little bit of my masculinity die inside," I replied clutching a hand to my chest and leaning back.

"Awful child," she muttered as she lifted her feet up onto the empty space and leaned her head against the rope.

"Yep, always have been, always will be," I called over my shoulder as I made my way back up to the house.

I was halfway up the steps to the front door when Erasmus came running up to me, his big eyes scared and filled with tears.

"What's up?" I asked him, it was probably something like he had accidentally burned my dinner. He always used to cry over things like that.

"It's Miss, Miss Hermione, she, she," he hiccoughed and I grabbed his frail shoulders and shook him.

"She what? She what? SHE WHAT?" I screamed at him and the tears fell down his cheeks and down his long nose.

"She's been taken,"

**Hey!**

**Cliff-hanger! Dun Dun Dun! I'd just like to say thank you to everyone whose reading/reviewing/story alerting/ favourite story-ing or just generally doing any of them! I love you people, so thank you very much. The reviews are always appreciated and I completely adore everyone who takes the time to do it- you rock! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello everybody!**

**Thanks for the reviews guys, I am sorry for the last chapter, but hey, if nothing happened how bored would you guys all be? Just to quickly say to those of you who read and find it really off putting if the grammar, spelling, or punctuation is wrong (all of which I'm terrible with- sorry) if there are any mistakes in this chapter, please bear with me but I did intend for it to be that way. Also, Draco's language is foul in this chapter, but I think you can guess why. Just to warn you. Oh and by the way, neither Remus or Tonks died, I adore them both and so they are alive and well in my world. Thanks! **

'_You have failed her,'_

"Draco, she's in a meeting, I already checked," Mother called to me as I stormed through the nearly empty corridors of Hogwarts.

"I don't give a flying fuck if she's in a meeting," I yelled as I skidded to a stop in front of the gargoyle that guarded Professor McGonagall's office.

"Language Draco," Mother said weakly as I muttered the password and sprinted up the stairs. When I reached the old oak door, the last obstacle, I didn't knock, I just kicked it open.

The door flung open with a bang and a group of people, huddled around McGonagall's desk jumped as I practically ran into the room.

"Draco," Professor Dumbledore smiled at me, but for once the smile didn't reach his eyes. "Oh, and Narcissa as well, now it really is a party,"

"Draco, why are you here? Where is Miss Granger, you haven't left her on her own have you? Draco?" Professor McGonagall showered me with questions and I fixed her with a stare that made her back away from me slightly.

"She's gone," I replied with a clenched jaw, my hands were clenched into fists and my arms were trembling with anger.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Potter's voice rang out clear and the group of Aurors parted to show Potter standing beside the portrait on Dumbledore, his eyes fixed on me, begging me to tell him otherwise.

I winced and slammed my eyes shut, trying to block everything out. Trying to close myself off from everything that was happening.

"What do you mean Malfoy?" The harshness that had slowly evaporated from Potter's voice when he spoke to me was back, lacing his words with a dislike that was meant for mortal enemies only. I forced my eyes open and saw Potter's eyes drowning in disbelief.

"I mean she's gone, she been taken," I repeated and the words were barely off my tongue before I felt the wall of McGonagall's office behind me and the rounded end of a powerful wand pressed into my throat.

"I trusted you. So did she, she trusted you to protect her. You promised. You have failed her," he snarled at me, his anger and fear and dislike rolling off him.

I became numb to it all. Harry's voice became quieter and the movement of the other people trying to pull him off me slowed down and blurred.

You have failed her.

And I had. I had failed her completely. She was out of my eyesight for no more than 5 minutes and she had been taken from me in my very own house. If she died it would be my fault, and I knew that if she died, I wouldn't be able to live.

If she died, so would I.

I lifted my head slowly and looked up straight into the eyes of Dumbledore, his gaze tore right through me but I found no dislike there. No pity and no damnation.

He wasn't telling me it was my fault, he wasn't shouting at me or telling me how disappointed he was. I resented him for it.

My anger bubbled up to the surface and I saw as my hands grabbed the front of Harry's jumper and pushed him away from me, so he fell staggering backwards. I saw as the other witches and wizards parted as I ran forward, stopping just in front of the desk.

"TELL ME," I shouted at him and he shook his head sadly.

"No,"

"TELL ME NOW. I WANT TO KNOW," I screamed, hot angry tears poured down my face but I barely noticed them.

"Draco, no."

"BUT YOU MUST WANT TO. YOU MUST WANT TO SCREAM AT ME FOR THIS, YOU MUST WANT TO YELL AND TELL ME HOW DISSAPPOINTED YOU ARE, SO PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE, TELL ME" I provoked my voice breaking at the end, as I screamed into the silent room, begging Dumbledore to rise to my attacks to give me something other than complete understanding.

"No. I do not blame you for this Draco, and I never will. It is your choice how you chose to respond here, and there are many ways you can. After this you can chose to help us, in the knowledge that none of the people in this room blame you for what has happened, not even Harry," he added, a twinkle in his eye as I opened my mouth to argue.

"Or you can return home and wait for the Order to return her to you. My dear boy, it is completely up to you and no one will judge you in either decision you make. You did not ask for this, and had you been there when she was taken you would have done everything in your power to stop it, including offering yourself up instead. Don't think that I don't know how noble you are Draco, because I do see it. You must not blame yourself for this, it will do no one any good. Trust me," he smiled and I pushed the last of my tears away and struggled to regain composure.

"I'm helping," I announced and Dumbledore beamed.

"Yes, I did think you would. Now Draco, we received another letter. You should have a read of this one whilst Minerva, Kingsley, why don't you question the elf Erasmus about what exactly happened? I'm sure Narcissa will go with you," Dumbledore suggested, and my mother inclined her head, flashing me a gentle smile, before following out of the room.

"Now, Draco the letter was addressed to you. But please try to keep some control over your emotion whilst you read it, it is not as crude as the last but still, I do not think it will please you," Dumbledore explained, settling back into his chair as I leaned over the table.

"Here it is," Remus Lupin, said gently placing a letter on the table, and a comforting hand on my shoulder. I felt uncomfortable with this, I vaguely remembered mocking the werewolf whilst he had been at Hogwarts. I smiled cautiously at him and he returned the smile with warmth.

I took a deep breath and looked down to read the letter.

_To Mr Draco,_

_Let me First address how simply awful the security is at your home. It was most easy to break into and I would Really suggest updating it. I managed to pry miss Granger away from your manor with surprising ease, though she made such a racket. I'm surprised you couldn't hear it from the gardens, though Of course, she wasn't allowed to make such noise for very long._

_I did warn you boy, I warned all of you about what would happened if you insisted on keeping her from Me. I'm sure that you got my last letter, dumbledore went to great lengths to keep you from seeing it, even when you Did bellow at him for some time about being allowed to see it. He obviously didn't believe you could handle hearing About the awful things I am planning for miss Granger. And I don't suppose you would be able to either. I wouldn't bother looking for her by the way, she's with me now, well, that or she's Dead. _

_No, I'm just playing with you, she's alive and well. Plus she's mine. Always has been, always will be. _

_Sweet dreams xxx _

By the time I had finished the end of it I was shaking with anger and felt as though I needed to hit something. I settled with my fist and slammed it down on the table.

"Fuck," I whispered and felt as someone came to stand beside me. A hand rubbed slowly up and down my arm and I turned to see Hermione stood next to me.

Except that Hermione slowly started to change shape, she became smaller and slimmer and her hair turned to a fiery red, until finally Ginny was stood next to me. A small smile crossed her face as she continued to offer me comfort, I gently detached her hand from my arm and glancing back at Potter I swept from the room and out into the corridors.

XXXXXXXX

I placed the fag between my lips, took a deep drag and felt as the nicotine burned through my body. The water was turning my feet blue with cold, but I couldn't care less, I watched as the sun began to sink underneath the mountains and the water of the lake swirled around my legs as I shifted on the grass.

I felt as Potter sat beside me and did the same as me, our feet dangled in the water and watched the sun sink together in desperate silence.

"Ron's been freed," And just like that the silence I so badly craved was broken.

"Freed?"

"From the curse. Looks like when they got Granger, they didn't need him anymore," Potter explained.

"Well whoop-de-fucking-doo for him," I drawled passing Potter the fag.

"Not really, the love of his life's just been snatched," Potter shot back before taking a drag.

"She was out of my eyesight for two minutes," I said suddenly and I felt as Potter shifted beside me.

"That was all they needed," he replied softly.

"I didn't fucking plan this Potter," I snarled and he glared.

"I know that Malfoy. I'm just saying, you said you could handle this," he tried to reply evenly but he voice trembled with emotion, probably anger.

"I did everything right. They knew how to get past the protection, only me and my mum know the charms to get past the gates. We changed them since father died. There is no way anyone could have got passed them unless they were a fucking brilliant dark magician," I said more to myself than to him, he passed the cigarette back and I took a final puff before throwing it into the air and blasting it with my wand, watching as all the ash floated onto the surface of the water.

"Sorry," he said quietly and I turned to stare at him.

"What the hell for?"

"Your dad," he replied and I turned back to the water.

"Don't be," I said coldly.

"You must miss him," Potter tried to say.

"No I don't. He made my life a fucking misery, I spent it trying to please him but I was never good enough. The world breathed a sigh of relief the minute he died," I interrupted harshly, standing up suddenly, my feet numb from the water.

"I need to go the library, have you got the letter?" I asked and he nodded, standing up with me, pulling the letter out of his pocket.

"Why do you need to go to the library?" he asked frowning.

"I need to study the letter, something was off with it but my brain's too fucking messed up at the moment to think what it was," I explained walking back up to the castle as my eyes skimmed over the letter.

"I'm coming and by the looks of it so is Ginny," he smiled pointing out the red head as she stood in the doorway waiting for us. Me and Potter stopped in the doorway to put our shoes back on before the three of us made our way down to the library.

"How are you feeling?" Ginny whispered as we strolled through the corridors.

"Fucking hell Red, how do you think I'm feeling?" I murmured back.

"Alright, it was just a question," she huffed at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Like shit thanks, you?" I said after a few moments of silence.

"It wasn't you fault. You know that right?" she whispered to me, ignoring my question.

"Like hell it wasn't," I replied to find her grabbing onto my arm.

"Draco, this was not your fault." She hissed at me and I shook my head and closed my eyes again.

I tried once more to shut away the world, and open my eyes to find Hermione's beautiful face in front of me, her eyebrows raised in curiosity. Except that that was not what I found, instead I saw the faces of two, tired and weary comrades. Both who had suffered way too much in their short lifetime, and I had just added to their list of worst ever memories.

"Jeez Red, strong grip," I drawled at her and she let go of my arm, only to slap it again as she stormed off. Potter smirked at me, and for a second, a beautiful bizarre second the tragedy that had just struck was forgotten. Only for a second.

We lit the lights and sat down at the table, working silently together, reading the letter over and over, trying to find a new meaning, all of us aware that with every second that passed Hermione's life became more and more endangered.


	17. Chapter 17

'_Coming together is a beginning. Keeping together is progress. Working together is success.__'_

They worked into the night, hardly speaking. The red and the raven occasionally shared looks and touches. The raven's eyes were that of an old mans. Filled with the pain that only an old man should feel after a long and hard life. There was evidence of tears around the red's eyes, as she busied about, casting different charms on the paper to try and find the secret meaning of the letter, the meaning that just wasn't there.

And the blonde.

The blonde never stopped. His eyes kept searching all the while looking for something that had triggered the alarm in his brain. His jaw was clenched and he was oblivious to anything other than the paper in front of him.

It was a new day when the blonde finally cracked the code, he pulled the paper towards him and using the quill that he had placed by his side for specifically that moment. He drew seven circles on the sheet, and wrote out two words before running a hand through his tousled hair and walking out of the library.

The red and the raven drew the paper towards them and stared at the paper in shock, as they saw the letters the blonde had circled and the words.

_FROM DAD._

**See if you can figure it out, if not I will explain in the next chapter! :) Thanks guys!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello everyone! **

**I'm sorry for the long update, but I recently took a Science GCSE and, according to my teacher, it was more important to revise for that instead of write fanfiction. How much I disagreed, but anyways- well done to those of you who got my little code! And thank you to everyone who is reading, or reviewing or just generally doing anything to do with this story. **

'_A prisoner of war is a man who tries to kill you and fails, and then asks you not to kill him.__'_

Erasmus' huge orbs filled with tears as I stared at him tiredly. His small wrinkled hand reached towards me and I snatched from him the crumpled piece of paper that he had been gripping onto so tightly. It only said two words.

Quidditch Pitch.

I closed the piece of paper in my fist and squeezed tightly, with my eyes jammed shut. I pretended the paper was everything shitty in my life, everything that had ever gone wrong for me and I clenched the paper tighter. I imagined squeezing the life out of everyone who had ever influenced me to make decisions I had never wanted to make in the first place.

I felt a tiny pressure against my closed fist and my eyes flew open to see Erasmus desperately trying to open my fingers, as a small trickle of bright red blood had escaped through my fingers. Erasmus kept trying to prise my fingers open as more tears flooded down his tiny cheeks. With a deep exhale of breath my hand flew open and I slumped down against the wall, in the empty corridor.

The letter fluttered to the floor, and Erasmus used part of his cloth to wipe away the blood that the paper had caused. I focused on breathing, in and out, in and out, in and out. When he was finished Erasmus gazed at me silently and I forced myself to stand up again.

"I'm going to the Quidditch pitch," I croaked out harshly, my voice raw from not talking for hours. "I expect Potter and Ginny will come looking for me, you must not tell them where I am Erasmus, I've got to do this on my own,"

He nodded sadly at me and I turned and walked away down the corridor, only to find Erasmus following me timidly. I glared at him.

"I said stay there,"

I turned back and carried on, to hear his tiny footsteps behind me. I whipped around and shot him the dirtiest look I could manage.

"Don't you get it, stupid elf. You stay here."

I only took a few more steps but I knew he was still following me, I shot around and grabbed him by the cloth, pulling him up as his grabbed onto my arm.

"What the fuck don't you understand about stay here? You fucking moron, stay here. Stay here, you need to…." I trailed off as a sob escaped my lips and I lowered him to the floor, he didn't let go of my arm and I smiled weakly down at him.

"I'm sorry Erasmus, but you really do need to stay here. I'll call you if I need help," I said gently and he nodded anxiously, before turning around slowly and trotting back off down the other corridor.

I felt as my feet moved and I vaguely saw as the different classrooms passed by me. My feet moved subconsciously outside and towards the Quidditch pitch. I felt the coldness of the morning bite at my body, but I pushed on further, until I had reached the stands. I saw him instantly.

His long flowing hair made him hard to miss, a few feet away from him stood what looked to be a giant bird cage, which held another body, one I assumed belonged to Hermione. I growled at the thought of her in there, and walked steadily down the steps, my jaw clenched.

I was determined not to let my anger get the better of me, and so I kept my head down and counted. One, two, three, four, five, right the way until I had reached the very last step and my father was stood at the other side of the pitch, smirking happily at me. I hopped over the barrier that separated the pitch from the spectators and made my way across the pitch, stopping directly in the middle of the pitch, giving space between me and my father, but close enough to still hear and see him. I was aware of the birdcage on the right of me, but I refused to look, knowing that it could make me flare up in anger.

"You've let yourself go a bit haven't you father?" I asked him, taking in his shabby robes and the beard that had formed on his face. He scowled at me and I smirked in reply.

"I wouldn't play games with me boy," he replied coldly and I grinned.

"But that's what this is isn't it? Just one big game. The letters, Weasley, Hogwarts, all of it has just been one big game," I shouted at him, but not angrily, just loudly.

"I suppose it could be seen as a game, from a very childish point of view, but let me warn you Draco, if this is a game, I will win." He replied steadily, and I smirked at him.

"Don't be so sure of that," I replied and he laughed without humour.

"You have bought no one to help you, not a teacher or even a stupid little friend. How could you possibly expect to beat me? Did I teach you nothing? You ignorant boy, you're pathetic" he scowled at me and I heard the sincere disappointment in his words, I tried to push down the hurt that normally came with my father's disappointment.

"How did you get her? Mother changed the charms after you 'died', so how the fuck did you get in?" I snarled at him, ignoring the questions he has asked.

"You need to be careful about how you talk to me Draco, disrespect will get you nowhere," he drawled at me and I found myself hating him, I hated him with every part of my being.

"I don't have to be respectful to you anymore, you mean nothing to me," I hissed at him and he chuckled softly.

"No, but I'm sure she does," he replied, walking over to the birdcage and I found my eyes following him, I almost looked at her. Almost, before I dragged my eyes away. Because one look, just one measly glance could be the end for me.

I turned my back on her and on him, and walked slowly away, thumbing the tip of my wand in my pocket.

"You have no idea how useful that little elf was," he called after me and I stopped and turned back around slowly, keeping my eyes away from Hermione.

"What?"

"The elf, Erasmus. He was so helpful. Idiotic little thing, even worse than Dobby, he had no idea I was supposed to be dead, so when I told him that I needed to hide in the house without anyone knowing, he was more than helpful. Would bring me food, tell me the charms, update me on Miss Granger, anything I asked." He answered cheerfully and I spat on the ground near his feet.

"Temper, temper Draco,"

"You know, I expected more of a fight from Granger, but the minute I mentioned how hurt you would be if she continued to fight against me, she seemed to oblige with everything I asked of her," he drawled at me and I yanked the wand from my pocket and aimed it right at his head.

"Just give me one reason not to kill you," I whispered and he smiled at me coldly, before raising his own wand and pointing it towards the birdcage without even looking.

"I die, do does she," he grinned and I felt the hatred bubble up again as I lowered my wand. "That's why I told you to never have weaknesses Draco. Never have anything that anyone can use against you, but you went and made yourself the biggest weakness anyone could have. You made friends, proper friends with the people who have made me entire life a misery. You chose them over me, you chose a Mudblood over me," he snarled at me and I felt my hands lunge at his throat.

"Do it then," he rasped "Kill your own father, for a girl, no wait she's not even that, she is dirt,"

I felt as my hands tightened and I let the hatred pour through me.

I was so close to killing him, I could feel the life drain from him as his eyes began to flutter close.

"Let go,"

I looked up and saw Hermione holding the bars with her hands, her face and arms bruised and dry blood in her hair. The word Mudblood, was etched even deeper into her arm and she was looking at me intently.

"Let go Draco," she repeated softly, her mouth trying to smile at me, though the blood and cuts made that difficult.

"I can't," I sobbed, looking back at the hands on his throat.

"You can, it's all fine. Just let go, Draco. You'll regret it if you don't, it'll all be okay. Just let go," she comforted and I felt as he crumpled to the floor and my hands grasped at thin air.

I closed the gap between us, and shoved my hands between the bars to cup her face. Her curls were matted with her blood and the bruises around her face were disgusting, they ran up and down her arms and I felt as more tears rolled down my face. I lifted my eyes to hers and saw her watching me lovingly. I ran my thumb across her cheek, so lightly I was barely touching her. Her bottom lips was swollen and cut and she tried to smile at me again.

I felt a movement behind me, and so without taking my left hand from her face, I stupefied my father and he slumped back to the floor. I searched over her face hungrily and she shuddered in the wind.

"What has he done to you?" I whispered and she shook her head gently.

"Nothing more than what you see," she replied softly, her words slurred from her swollen lips.

"I shouldn't have left you at all, I should never have let you out of my sight," I said to her hastily as she shook her head again and rolled her eyes.

"Don't be stupid, you couldn't be with me every second of every day. It wasn't you fault in any way. Besides I think maybe I needed it, it made me stronger," she said firmly and I stared at her in shock.

"What?"

"There was nothing he could do to me, that hadn't already been done. He couldn't break me," she explained and I felt as my whole heart smiled.

It could have broke her, it could have pushed her to a place where nobody would have been able to reach her. But it didn't, it showed her who she was and what she was fighting for. She was Hermione Granger and as I stared at her bruised face the silence that had swarmed her body and her soul disappeared, the bubble that she had placed herself in was broken and she was herself again.

"Break you? No. Kill you? Yes."

I turned around slowly and stared at him as he stood with his wand pointing at the both of us. I shoved my hand back through the bar and felt as Hermione grabbed onto it, her breathing irregular and scared.

"Killing you one at a time will do nicely, it will cause the other pain to watch. So who to chose first?" he said mock thoughtfully and I stared at him malevolently, my hatred burning from my eyes.

"How about you?" I heard a calm voice say and I whipped my head around to the left, watching as my mother, Professor McGonagall, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Remus Lupin, Potter and Ginny all strolling towards us. With Erasmus marching proudly at the front of the pack.

I looked back at my father who was watching mother with a sad kind of deep regret.

"I will not die today Narcissa," he spoke quietly and she nodded in reply.

"If you give yourself up and let that poor girl go, then yes you won't die, but if you fail to do any of those things, I wouldn't be so sure," she replied, with firm authority and complete sincerity.

"Would you kill me, Cissy?" he asked gently, using her pet name and I watched as she flinched.

"If you so much as lay a finger on my son, then yes I will kill you. Without a second thought," she answered quietly, staring at him right in the eye.

"Our son," he corrected and she shook her head.

"No, my son. You are no longer part of the family," she replied quickly and I smiled at that and felt as Hermione squeezed my hand.

"I would suggest Lucius, that you let Hermione go," Remus said quietly, his wand pointed at my father and Lucius snarled.

"Suggest nothing, werewolf," he spat and I saw as an unspoken curse hit him right in the stomach and he kneeled over, clutching at his stomach.

"_I_ would suggest that you speak a little more nicer to my friends," Erasmus declared loudly and I chuckled at the little elf.

I watched as father staggered over to the cage and placed his hand on one of the bars and it swung open towards him and Hermione jumped out.

I watched as all the wizards ran towards my former father with the wands pointed and I dragged Hermione away from it all towards Potter and Ginny who had stayed behind.

She stood in front of me, with a huge smile on her face, despite the cuts. I glanced down at the piece of cloth she was wearing, it looked a lot like the type of thing Erasmus had to wear and I felt as the anger bubbled back up inside me, but her hand on my cheek, made it die down again.

I pulled her towards me and wrapped my arms around her body, spinning her around and around. She laughed quietly and clutched at the back of my robe. I gently lowered her back down to the floor again and let my hands tangle in her messy hair.

"Good to see you again Granger," I said breathlessly and she giggled quietly. I leant down and placed a very gentle kiss against her lips and felt as she sighed in contentment. She pulled away and smiled at me, before taking my hand and rushing over to Potter and Ginny.

She let go of me and threw herself into Potter's waiting arms and I saw as he laughed a little hysterically and murmured words of happiness to her. Ginny walked boldly towards me and I looked down at her.

"Idiot," she muttered and punched my arm. I grinned at her.

"Nice to see you too Red," I replied and she bit back a smile before grabbing me in a quick hug.

"Whoa whoa, no need for the contact," I smiled at her, holding my hands up and she let go of me and rolled her eyes.

"You're such a prick sometimes Malfoy," she murmured and I laughed.

"I aim to please," I replied and she flicked me on the head and walked back to where Potter and Hermione were laughing at us.

"You did not just flick me on the head, how immature can you get?" I asked and she whipped around to face me, her eyes blazing.

"I'll show you immature," she grumbled before Potter grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back to him.

"Ginny, no." he said firmly and I chuckled as Hermione wrapped her arms around me and placed her head gently into my neck.

"Don't be such a bully," she murmured, her voice tired and I kissed the top of her head.

"You're tired," I commented and she looked up at me her eyebrows raised.

"Yes well, I have had quite an exciting day," she replied sarcastically and I smiled.

"Hey Potter, you going back up to the castle?" I asked and he nodded.

"Will you take Hermione up with you?" I asked against my own will, which was for her to stay with me and never let her go. But I had things to see to here and she needed sleep.

"Yeah sure," he said walking over to us, his hand holding Ginny's. Hermione held onto me tighter and she buried her face further into my neck.

"Hey, you need to sleep," I whispered to her and she turned around in my arms, so she was in front of me, her eyes pleading.

"I don't want to leave you," she replied and I felt my heart jump.

"No, I don't really want to leave you either, but I have stuff to do here," I said to her, glancing back over to where my mother was tying Lucius up with rope.

"I can wait," she yawned and I grinned.

"No, you can't. Potter will look after you and the sooner you go to sleep, the quicker you'll see me again," I replied and she nodded, pressing a kiss against my cheek, before stepping out of my embrace and under Potter's waiting arm. He looked back at me and said quietly.

"The password for our common room is, Dumbledore,"

I nodded and murmured my thanks, watching as Potter walked away with his arm around Hermione and the other holding Ginny's hand.

I walked stiffly over to my mother and wrapped an arm around her shoulder as she watched Lucius scream abuse at the other wizards.

"He could have been so magnificent," she said quietly and I squeezed her gently. As I watched him being prepared for apparition a thought suddenly flew into my mind.

"Wait!" I cried and everyone stopped in their tracks.

"Why the house, if you were staying in your home?" I asked him coldly, thinking back to the house in Sharpenhoe.

"What house?" he asked impatiently, still struggling against the unbreakable ropes.

"Oh don't fuck around with me," I snapped at him. "The house full of Hermione, pictures of her and other stuff,"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he replied sharply and I could see he was telling the truth.

A horrible sense of dread filled my body, this wasn't over. Remus and Kingsley glanced at each other with the same look that I had on my face.

"How many letters?" I asked him again and he looked back up at me, hatred filling his features. "How many letters did you send?" I asked, praying for the answer to be three.

"I sent two letters,"


	19. Chapter 19

'_More people would learn from their mistakes if they weren't so busy denying them,' _

I muttered the password into the darkened corridor and the Fat Lady grumbled but swung open, eyeing me suspiciously. I smiled sweetly at her which irked her even more. I walked into the Gryffindor Common room and let my eyes drift over the room and make comparisons to the Slytherins.

In many ways the Slytherin common room could be seen as superior, with its leather furniture and classy paintings. The green lights tainted the room and made it look adult and very upper class. In my younger years I had loved this, this feeling of complete and utter superiority. The laughter that me, Crabbe and Goyle used to share in that room because of the Gryffindors came flooding back, but could I call it laughter? I wasn't laughing because of humour, I don't think I even knew what proper humour was then. What fun was.

I walked stiffly over to the couch that was just in front of the roaring fire. It felt wrong to be walking here, the home to many of those who I had bullied in my younger years. I sat down and kept my shoulders tense, ready to jump up at any notice. I drummed my fingers against my knees as the warmth of the fire seemed to wash away my anxiety and I felt as my adrenaline high started to slowly sink. I closed my eyes and pretended I was five again, flying around my gardens, not understanding and more importantly, not needing to know the goods and bads of the world I lived in.

Where there was no Dark Lord, no Potter, no Granger, no father, no stalker, just the sky and me. Just freedom.

XXXXXXXXX

I felt air slowly blow against my face and I felt as my eyes started to drift open and the effects of sleep slowly died away. My eyes focused quickly onto the grinning face of Hermione. Her curls fell forward, creating a curtain between the two of us and the outside world. I stared back at her eyes which had regained their twinkle and her lips were curved up in the most delicious smile. She raised an eyebrow at me, smirking a tiny bit.

"A Slytherin, falling asleep on Gryffindor's couch? Who would have thought it?" she murmured, her eyes roaming over my face.

"Shut up," I grunted at her, not being able to think of a witty comeback, it was too early in the morning. I grabbed the back of her head and pulled her towards me, her lips colliding with mine. She giggled and her eyes fell open, her surprise causing her to lose balance and she fell on me, throwing her arms either side of my head to grip onto the back of the couch. She smiled and I couldn't help but grin back.

I pushed her curls back away from her face, our lips still dancing together as a beautiful warm feeling settled comfortably in my stomach. She let go of the couch with her right hand and slid it down my body to entangle our hands together. It felt so right to be here with her and I smiled even more against her lips.

"Okay, break it up,"

She broke away from me, resting her forehead against mine, but keeping her eyes shut. A beautiful tinge of red had spread across her cheeks, and she fought hard to get control of her body back. I watched her with great amusement, as she struggled to get her breathing back to normal. When she had finally calmed down she opened her eyes slowly, grinning happily. She pushed herself of me and turned to see Potter leaning against one of the walls, a look of disgust on his face.

"I did not need to see that," he said grumpily and Hermione laughed at him.

"Oh don't be so childish," she teased, grinning at him.

I kept my eyes fixed on Hermione as she pulled her shoes on, which had been left by one of the big comfortable armchairs. When she was finished she started make her way out of the common room.

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked, wincing as I heard how desperate and needy my voice sounded.

"To go see Professor McGonagall, she has news," she replied, as she turned around, her voice amused.

"Well, wait a minute and I'll come with you," I said, standing up and flattening out my clothes.

"I am perfectly capable of walking to her office by myself Draco," she protested and I laughed without humour.

"If you think I'm letting you walk around on your own," I trailed off looking at the expectant look on her face. She really did expect me to let her do that.

"And who was it that called you the brightest witch of your generation?" I asked her again and she glared at me.

"Draco, I am a perfectly capable and well prepared witch. I do not need you to hold my hand as I walk around one of the most protected buildings in the whole of the Wizarding world," she ranted at me and I stared at her, keeping my face completely neutral.

"Uh-huh, yeah you're not going on your own," I replied simply and she scowled at me angrily.

She turned on her heel and stormed out of the room and I laughed quietly as her hair bounced out of the room. I followed her quickly and made my way out of the common room.

Just before I got to the exit, I turned back around and jogged back into the room, I watched as Potter frowned at me and I reached across to couch I had slept on and grabbed one of the pillows. With all my strength I launched it at him, watching with delight as it smacked him right in the face.

"That was for the interruption earlier," I explained happily, sprinting out of the room as I felt one of his hexes narrowly miss my feet.

Hermione was half way down the stairs when I finally caught up with her, and though she kept her face neutral and facing forward her eyes were alight with amusement and the corners of her lips kept twitching upwards. I smirked and kept in step with her, counting in my head to ten, knowing that at ten, she wouldn't be able to stay quiet.

Seven, eight, nine…..

"I could have walked there on my own you know, it's not like I'm Goyle,"

I grinned happily, loving that I knew her so well.

"Ouch Granger, that was a low shot," I said mock angrily and she hit me over the arm.

"And ouch again,"

"Oh shut up," she complained, rolling her eyes. I watched her worriedly for a second, wondering if I really had upset her.

She shot me a sideways glance, and I felt as she hesitantly placed her hand into mine. I relaxed and let the tingling warmth of her fingers spread throughout my whole body. I was aware that this could very easily become an addiction, her touch. Maybe it already was, I couldn't tell anymore, but as I walked with in comfortable silence, our hands linking, I found I really couldn't care.

She pulled me up the stairs to the office, not letting go of my hands, and I found myself laughing as the gargoyle gazed at our linked hands with a confused and wary expression. She stopped in front of the door and raised her hand, ready to knock.

"Don't you want to you, you know," I said, trying to pull my hand out her grip but she frowned at me and kept hold.

"No, not really, you?" she asked with a smile and I breathed out a laugh, giving her hand a quick squeeze as we were let into the room.

The first thing I noticed was the presence of Molly Weasley, standing at the side of the room a shocked look on her face as she saw Hermione and me. I once again tried to pull away but Granger stood firm.

"Oh shit," I said under my breath as I caught the determined look on Hermione's face.

Professor Dumbledore was sat in his chair, his fingertips pressed together, his face unsurprised and a warm smile on his face. Professor McGonagall strolled back into the main part of the office and started a bit when she saw the two of us.

"Oh, um hello the two of you, it's um, I didn't expect-

"Oh come Minerva, you can't be that surprised. We had known it was coming for quite a while," Dumbledore smiled and I raised my eyebrows at this information.

"Please sit down, the two of you," Professor McGonagall said hastily, as Hermione let go of my hand and we sat down in the two chairs that had been set out for us.

"Now, it's not huge information this time, so you can relax on that part," Professor McGonagall explained, sitting down on the other side of her desk.

"We just came to inform you that Molly has agreed to take you back to her home for the rest of the summer Hermione, if you wish. Harry will be staying there as well, and Ginny of course," she continued and I felt as my stomach sank with that information. I had been hoping that she would spend it with me.

"That is still fine isn't it Molly?" McGonagall asked and Molly seemed to snap out her trance at the question.

"Yes, yes of course it is," she said hurriedly, smiling falsely.

"Well that was all there was to it, Miss Granger you may go, but Mr Malfoy could you stay a minute," McGonagall demanded more than asked.

I sighed and sunk lower into my chair, as Hermione got up and smiled at me before slipping out of the room.

"Yes Professor?" I asked sweetly.

"Now as you are aware, we still have a situation with Miss Granger,"

"Yes, yes I am aware of that," I replied and she scowled at me.

"Have you told her?" she asked me impatiently.

"No," I said bluntly and she stared at me for a minute.

"Why not?"

"Because. Because for the first time in a long while she's happy. She's relaxed. She thinks it's over, which I am very aware that it's not. Why do you think I walked with her to your office? Now I have no problem with telling her, in fact she'd be more annoyed if I didn't. However, why can't it wait a few days?" I finished, asking with my eyes to see my way of thinking.

"Because it can't!" Molly burst out, and I turned my head towards her slowly.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because she is in danger every minute. She needs to be aware of that," she said angrily and I nodded.

"Yes does, but she doesn't have to know that right now, this second. It won't hurt her for a few days to have a bit of freedom," I replied calmly and she looked as though she was about to burst with anger.

"Like when it didn't hurt her to have freedom when she was with you?"

I winced at the words and lowered my head for a minute, trying to control my breathing. I didn't want to scream at this woman, but I was so close to blowing up.

"She was out of my eyesight for two minutes," I said shakily, my voice breaking.

"Your own father," she carried on as though she hadn't heard me speak. "Your own flesh and blood, the man who created you, took and stole away from you someone you claim to want to protect, to even love, how do you know…."

"BECAUSE I AM NOT HIM," I roared, unable to stay quiet.

"And if you open your mind even slightly you would see that. You would see that I am Draco Malfoy, I am not and never will be Lucius. The moment he laid one finger on her, he stopped being my dad, he is nothing to me anymore. I have made mistakes, I'm not saying I haven't because I would be lying. I have made huge mistakes and I am slowly paying the price for them. Hermione has forgiven me, Dumbledore has forgiven me, even your own daughter has. I haven't and I doubt I ever will forgive myself, but I can try. I can try to make up for it, you don't think I hated myself for what happened to Hermione, even to Ron?"

I took a deep breath and stared down at the floor, feeling as I shook with emotion.

"Mistakes are the portals of discovery. Draco is on his adventure Molly, you must not take that away from him. You must only accept that he travelled down the wrong path, the path of mistakes but he had the courage and the wisdom to turn back. I am not asking forgiveness Molly, I am asking for acceptance," Dumbledore added calmly and Molly dabbed at her eyes and shot me a quick glance.

She nodded and I felt as a breath of air escaped my body, I nodded to Dumbledore and walked out of the classroom and down the steps, pushing past the gargoyle, needing to just escape.

"Draco?"

I turned around to see Hermione leaning against the stone wall, her eyes worried as she made her way over to me.

"Granger, didn't see you there," I murmured shakily as she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me gently towards her. I embraced her tightly, my arms holding her tightly as I buried my head in her hair.

She didn't ask me what had happened, she didn't offer words of comfort and understanding, she only gave me herself.

She let me take what I needed and that gesture in itself was what made me understand and know that more than anything, I was completely and utterly in love with her.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello!**

**Chapter 20, isn't it exciting? Well, no it might not be for you, but it is for me, my first story that has 20 chapters. I am so excited. Anyways thank you for reading and so on, it really makes me happy. Oh and also I don't own any of these characters apart from Erasmus, he's mine. But everyone else is Jo's. **

'_Jealousy is all the fun you think they had.__'_

The summer went slowly, with the days blurring together. I felt the loneliness of the mansion more than ever. Erasmus kept my entertained most days and I enjoyed being back in the company of my mother, but whilst the 'stalker' was still out for Hermione, Dumbledore's orders had been to stay inside and not venture out in the open. This frustrated me more than anything, but as ever I could see sense in his words.

I still hadn't got around to seeing Hermione about the whole stalker thing and so I assumed that someone else would have to do it, I had hoped that she would ask me to come and meet her at The Burrow, but it seemed Molly's hatred of me was still running strong and so I was banned.

I heard more than saw as Erasmus came tumbling through the bushes and into the clearing of the garden, I raised one of my eyebrows at him as he stood there panting, his tiny hand clutching at his chest. I closed the book I had been reading and waited.

"Mr Draco sir, Professor McGonagall is here to see immediately, and another man but I forget his name," he panted and I rolled my eyes at the last part.

"Erasmus, you truly are useless sometimes," I said to him without venom, and he smiled toothlessly at me. "You realise you could have just apparated here,"

"Yes, I knows Mr Draco sir, but I was worried I would get it wrong," he squeaked at me and I looked down at him frowning.

"How can _you_ get it wrong? I thought all elves knew how to do it from birth or something?" I asked him and he looked sheepishly up at him as we made our way back through the gardens.

"Oh yes, we all can. But sometimes I forget where I'm going so I ends up somewhere wrong. It's happened quite a lot actually," he said conversationally and I smiled.

The air was warm and I let the breeze blow through my shirt and hair.

"Oh yes, and Miss Parkinson says that you is to never speak to her again. And she was very clear about the never part," Erasmus said suddenly and I scowled at the mention of Pansy's name.

"Yes, well that's completely fine by me," I replied to him, thinking of her last visit here.

It had only been a few days ago and she had come to the mansion with the very arrogant view that I would be interested in spreading her legs. How wrong she was, I was only ever with her because she was easy. So easy.

She was the person I went to to forget everything, when I was alone and just begged for, needed human comfort but I have that now, and I will never ever go back to her. I told her as much as well.

So she cried.

Well, crying isn't the right word. Screaming, kicking and just yelling abuse is more accurate.

"Pansy will you just go? I don't want you to be here anymore. What we had was nothing, it meant nothing."

"Nothing compared to the mudblood you're with now, is what you mean," she sneered at me and I barely realised I'd pinned her back against the wall, my hands digging into her sides. I was breathing heavily, trying to convince myself that killing her was not a good option.

"Have you fucked her? Was she as good as me? Did she make you beg the way I used to?" she cried, her face ugly face twisted in rage.

"Jealousy isn't a good look for you Pansy," I told her quietly, releasing her, wiping my hands on my clothes as if she was filth, which made her sobs got louder.

"You need to leave and never come back, I feel nothing for you," I repeated and she stormed out of my house, her screams echoing throughout the house.

Erasmus' cough bought me out of the memory and I slowly climbed the steps into the house, my feet echoing in the marble hallways.

I slipped into the dining room and found Professor McGonagall and Mr Weasley sat at my dining room table; my mother pouring them drinks.

"Urm hello?" I said as I sat down in the chair that was at the head of the table, with the Professor on my left and Mr Weasley on my right. I found myself unable to look into his eyes, the memories of years and years and taunting and dislike dancing across my eyes.

"Mr Malfoy, we are here to talk to you about a visit to The Burrow," Professor McGonagall said formally and my eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"You don't, you don't mind?" I asked him hesitantly, forcing myself to look him in the eye.

His own tired eyes looked straight back at me and I saw a lot of loss there. He slowly shook his head and went back to staring into the middle distance, his face unchanged and a deeper sadness could be seen there. I looked questioningly towards Professor McGonagall who shook her head at me, her eyes warning me to keep quiet.

"We will pick you up, the day after tomorrow and drop you back here of course, I'm sure Miss Granger will be more than delighted to see you, since it's all she's been talking to me about since she arrived there. Arthur, you are free to leave," she said gently to Mr Weasley who stood robotically and walked out of the house without touching his drink or saying goodbye.

I watched him go, unsure of his reason for being here for such a short amount of time.

"I must confess I have been slightly sly in this arrangement," Professor McGonagall exclaimed as soon as he had left the room and I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Molly would never have allowed you to enter her home, so I didn't ask Molly. If he had been in his right frame of mind, he would have declined you immediately, but I don't think he can hear what people are saying when they talk to him," she explained sadly.

"Because of Fred," mother stated and McGonagall nodded solemnly.

"Indeed, I think everyone expected it to be Molly, and of course she cried and mourned, but she accepted it and she made herself move on, Arthur however has been unable to do that,"

I gazed of into the distance and tried to imagine how my mother would react if I had been killed in the War, she had been desperate enough to declare Potter dead just to keep me alive, which had to mean something.

"But anyway, you will be ready when I come to get you Mr Malfoy?" The professor asked me and I nodded in reply. "Well it was good to see Draco,"

"Really? Good?"

"Don't push it," she said as she swept from the room and I smirked and felt as the excitement bubbled up in me, the prospect of seeing Granger again clouding my rational thought.

My mother walked elegantly around the table and kissed me on the cheek, chuckling a little as she too left the room.

I drummed my fingers anxiously on the table, unsure of how I would survive one more day, knowing that the next would be spent with Hermione.

"Erasmus?" I called and a loud pop appeared and he landed on the table.

"Yes, Mr Draco sir?"

"You're not busy are you?" I asked him and he quickly shoved the deck of Exploding Snap cards into the cloth he was wearing.

"No sir,"

"Good, I need you to go shopping,"

**Erasmus love reviews, but don't let that pressure you.**


	21. Chapter 21

'_Home is not where you live, but where they understand you__'_

The sun was bright in the sky as I waited impatiently on the front steps of my house. I was happy that it was a nice day; when it's sunny I find it immediately puts everyone in a good mood. The small parcel that I had had Erasmus fetch for me lay comfortably in my trouser pocket as my leg tapped anxiously against the bottom step, my eyes searching the path for any sign of a carriage.

"She is not due for another ten minutes Draco, why don't you come back inside? The sun is very hot out here," I turned my head towards my mother who was wearing a light blue dress and a very large hat, which she tilted up towards the sun.

"Christ mother, are you planning to shade the whole of England with that monster of a hat?" I asked her incredulously. All I got in reply was a warning look, before a breath of a chuckle escaped her lips. I smiled at making her laugh before turning my gaze back to the path.

I felt as she sat down on the step next to me, fanning herself with her hand dramatically.

"Erasmus!" she called and with a loud clatter he stumbled out of the door behind me, I didn't turn my head from the driveway as he rushed eagerly down the steps.

"Yes mistress?"

"Could you get me a glass of lemonade please? It's on the counter in the kitchen," she replied and I shook my head in disbelief.

"Would you like some Mr Draco sir?" he asked me and I shook my head in response.

With a loud pop he disappeared and I continued to stare ahead as my mother shifted uncomfortably beside me.

"What were you shaking your head at before?"

"Mother, you have spent most of your life trying to convince your 'girlfriends' that you are no more posh than them, but now you come out in a hat the size of Jupiter and order lemonade!" I finished, my eyes wide as she started to laugh happily at my words.

"Yes, I suppose you're right," she replied as behind us in the house a small crash could be heard. I laughed as I heard Erasmus' mutterings echoing through the open door.

"I swear that elf will be the death of me," Mother muttered to herself as she twisted around to look behind her at the house.

"ERASMUS!" she suddenly bellowed and I started in surprise at her loudness. I too turned around to see Erasmus come running out of the door, a tray with a glass of lemonade wobbling dangerously on top. He ran down the stairs past the two of us before turning around in a loop and stopping at our feet. He bent down at the waist and offered my mother the tray, from which she took the glass off and Erasmus stood back up straight, beaming.

"Thank you Erasmus, you may go," she dismissed him and he nodded happily, disappearing back up the steps. I fidgeted anxiously, begging McGonagall to hurry up and get here.

"You love her," Mother said and I blinked at the words.

"Yeah,"

"Good,"

I looked at her in surprise and she smiled gently at me, her hair wafting around her face.

"She's good for you Draco," she continued and I grinned.

My mother stopped mid sip and turned her head to the right, looking out into the middle of nowhere, I followed her gaze, seeing nothing and wondering if she had finally gone mad.

"I think your lift is here," she said quietly, bringing the glass back up to her lips and taking a polite and civilised sip. A second later McGonagall appeared out of the air and strolled towards us, her manner businesslike and I frowned as she nodded formally to us, wondering what she whether she was this uptight normally.

"Mr Malfoy, you are ready to go?" she asked and I nodded quickly. I leant over to give my mother a quick peck on the cheek and she smiled happily, standing up from the step.

"Have fun," she told me and I grinned in response.

"I'm sure I will,"

"Mr Malfoy, take my arm," McGonagall said professionally and I raised my eyebrows at her suggestively.

"See, I knew you like me secretly," I exclaimed triumphantly and she stared at me calmly.

"If you would prefer to go another day….." she trailed off looking at me expectantly as I grabbed her arm and let the very odd and uncomfortable experience of side along apparition pass me by.

The first thing I was aware of when I finally got all my sense back to normal, was the blistering heat, I wasn't sure how far we had apparated by I was pretty sure that it couldn't have been miles and miles, but even so it was a lot warmer here than back at my house. McGonagall was striding a long a dusty path, flicking her wand at the enchantments I'm sure had been placed around the perimeter.

I got up quickly and dusted myself off, jogging to keep up with McGonagall as the nerves started to build up in my stomach. I felt scared suddenly, this family hated me and I was strolling into the home, pretty much uninvited just to see a girl who they considered more important to them than to me. I cleared my throat anxiously, trying desperately not to turn and run.

I saw as the front door was open and Hermione run out. Her summer dress billowed out behind her and her curls flew behind her head, a massive smile was planted on her face as she flung herself at me, her arms encircling behind my neck as I swung her around, basking in her laughter as she burrowed her face in my neck.

I smiled as we stood still embracing and her hands ran up and down the back of my neck, her fingers threading in my hair. I breathed the scent of her in, my hands fisting in the material of her dress.

"I missed you," she breathed and like that, my fears disappeared and I began to be the cocky Draco again. I grinned into her hair and closed my eyes.

"I'm sure you did," I replied and felt as she hit my gently on my back, her giggles muffled by my neck. She pulled away from my slightly, keeping her arms around my neck, she placed and gentle but sweet kiss against my lips.

She unhooked her arms and grabbed my hand pulling me gently towards the house. I tried not to think of what I would find inside and so instead focused on her outfit.

"This is different," I said gesturing to the classically beautiful summer dress she was wearing, a light green colour, which flattered her completely.

"Yeah, I know, but it was too hot to wear anything else. It's actually Ginny's," she replied, smiling as she looked down at her dress.

"Red and green?" I asked and Hermione laughed quietly, shaking her head a little.

"I know, what on earth was I thinking?"

I looked up to see Red standing in the door, a huge grin on her face. Hermione let go of my hand and stepped through the door, smirking a little as Ginny refused to let my pass.

I stepped in front of her and looked down at her my eyebrows raised. She grinned and punched my arm. Hard.

"Seriously, what is it with you and physical contact?" I asked her, rubbing my arm as she laughed happily. She walked back into her house and I followed her, my eyes immediately looking for Hermione who was sat at the table, watching us interact with a lazy smile on her face. The first thing I noticed about The Burrow was how homey it was, with the smell of bread in the air and that beautiful clutter that makes a house a home.

I had mocked The Burrow many times, but the one thing it had which I would always pine for, was the feel of it being more than just a house, but a place of memories and of happiness, a place that looks as though it has actually been lived in.

I loved my mansion but if it suddenly got destroyed I would never feel overwhelming sadness of losing my childhood, I would be more sad about the gardens than anything else.

"You don't mind it with Hermione?" she argued back, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, well she's different," I mumbled quietly, looking down at the floor.

"Sorry what?" Ginny asked too loudly, her hand behind her ear, a manic smile on her face.

"She's different," I repeated and Ginny mock frowned again.

"Sorry, I'm still not quite catching it, she's what?"

"She's different in a good way, I like touching her," I bellowed and Ginny clapped triumphantly.

"Woah, too much information Malfoy," Potter said frowning as she walked into the room and locked his arm around Ginny.

"No, I didn't mean…. I meant, it's just…. Oh my God," I stuttered and Hermione walked over to me chuckling. She pressed a kiss to my cheek and I felt my body relax as she placed her hand in mine.

"I know you've just got here and everything, but Ron wants to see you. He's upstairs," Potter said hesitantly and I felt my heart sink.

"He doesn't want to talk to you for long if it's any consolation," Potter added and I shook my head, I could feel Hermione's worried eyes on my face and so I squared my shoulders.

"Right, can you show me where he is?" I asked and Ginny nodded, detaching herself from Potter. I turned back to Hermione and gently kissed her, feeling the warmth in my stomach from that gentle touch. She smiled softly at my, her eyes still filled with worry.

"I'll be fine," I murmured and she nodded.

"I know,"

"I won't let it ruin today," I replied.

"I know," she repeated and I walked back over to Ginny and we made our way upstairs.

XXXXXXXXX

"And also don't mention you and Hermione unless he talks about it first, 'cos that will just piss him off even more and also don't….."

"Red, enough. I can deal with him, I'm not going to start a fight in his home okay, I can handle myself you know," I said firmly and she chewed her lip but stopped talking.

"It's that one," she muttered pointing to the door in front of us, before knocking twice.

"Come in," I heard Weasley grunt and I grimaced.

"Good luck," she whispered, squeezing my arm as she walked past me and back down the stairs.

I took a deep breath and pushed the door open. The first thing I was aware of was how warm the room was, none of the windows seemed to be open and my eyes glazed over the room quickly, taking in the scattered clothes and Quidditch posters.

Weasley was sat on his bed, his face a storm as he stared me up and down. He pushed a chair towards me with his foot and I took this to be an invitation to sit down. I sat down in the chair, a bored expression planted on my face, an expression that didn't match the nervousness I was feeling.

"You're with her," he said bluntly, and I found myself surprised that he had gone straight into it.

"Yes,"

"I don't get it,"

"No, I don't either sometimes," I said quietly, looking out of his window.

"She won't change her mind?" he asked hopefully and I smirked at him.

"Who Hermione? Have you never met the girl?" I replied and he scowled at me.

"I'm surprised Harry's allowed this," he said thoughtfully to himself and I grinned.

"I think they've found that if you actually talk to me, I'm not all that bad," I drawled and he stood up sharply, his face angry.

"Don't get fucking smart with me Malfoy, you're in my house remember?" he threatened and I nodded cautiously, normally I would have taunted him even more, but I desperately wanted to spend the day with Hermione and I wasn't about to ruin that.

"Hermione's got to have her reasons for being with, you. I can't be a lover to her, I get that now, but I will always be her best friend and I love her enough to let you be with her," I scoffed at this, mentally, of course. Like it was him who had to give us permission.

"But I swear you hurt her or give me any sort of opportunity to fucking blow the shit out of you, I will. If you don't protect her or if you ever let her get taken again, I will hurt you," he said sincerely and I nodded at this.

He loved her, and he was serious with his threats, I knew enough of Weasley's temper to believe that. His words made me angry but I would let him have his speech, he did have a right to that as Granger's best friend.

"Get out," he snarled and I walked out of the room with no hesitation. I let out a breath, relieved that I hadn't been killed or seriously injured.

I walked slowly down the stairs and saw Hermione waiting at the table, her back to me, her foot tapping nervously against the table leg and her fingers drumming on the wooden surface.

I smiled at the back of her head and walked up to her back, stopping just behind her.

"Nervous are you?" I asked smoothly and she jumped up from her chair, spinning round. Her face split into a massive smile when she saw me and her curls fell into her face.

"You're alive!" she cried happily, shaking her hair out of her eyes and I tucked one of the lose ones behind her ear, as she continued to beam at me.

"You want to go for a walk?" she suggested and I agreed eagerly, walking out into the blinding sunshine.


	22. Chapter 22

'_An ounce of loyalty is worth a pound of cleverness,'_

I rested my chin on the top of her head, which was very hot due to the summer heat. I leant even further back against the tree and Hermione shifted to follow my body. I smiled as she pressed her back closer to my chest, and her fingers drew lazy patterns on the top of my knee. It probably wasn't a good idea to be sharing body heat, in the stifling warmth but I found that as she made a sigh of contentment from where she was sat in between my legs, I really couldn't care.

I watched as her stupid, fuzzy thing she called a cat came prowling towards my bare foot and rubbed its head along the top of my toes.

"No, no, no. Get that thing of my foot or I will have to kick it," I protested as the cat made a noise that sounded a lot like growling.

"Draco," Hermione scolded "He's not hurting anyone, be grateful that he licks you, he despises most people. See, he's even purring,"

I frowned and looked down at the cat who had proceeded to rub the whole of his body along my foot.

"Purring? That thing is growling," I argued, trying to move my foot away from him, but his deadly eyes followed it and pounced as if it were his favourite toy.

"Oh for the love of Christ," I groaned as his claws sunk into my skin. I felt as Hermione began to giggle as she moved away from my body, pulling her beast of a cat off my foot and placing him on the grass. His interest in my foot disappeared as he spotted one of the gnomes and began to stalk after it, keeping his belly close to the ground.

She turned around so that she was still sat in my legs but was facing me. Her thumb was rubbing away the blood from where her cat had pierced the skin, her eyes were alight with humour and I could tell she was trying not to laugh.

"Likes me does he?"

"Well you shouldn't have moved your foot away, he thought you were playing," she laughed loudly now and I glared at her, tearing my eyes from her face.

"Oh Draco don't be like that," she murmured moving closer but I was determined to be childish and ignore her for as long as possible, to see how she would re act.

"Dra-co," she whined, nuzzling my cheek with her nose. She pressed a kiss to my cheek, the she trailed kisses all down my jaw and neck and I let out a shaky breath as my skin caught fire where her lips touched me.

I turned my head to the left towards her and she bought her head back up to look at me and I gasped at how beautiful she was. How natural she was. Her lips met mine and danced together in a brilliant way, making fireworks.

I bought my hand up and tangled in her hair and she gently bit down on my lip, bringing a moan from my throat.

She pulled away apparently needing air and I leant my forehead against hers as she struggled to regain control of her breathing.

"I have something for you," I murmured, remembering the little box in my pocket and she looked at me in surprise, a smile forming on her swollen lips.

"Let's move," I suggested standing up from the tree and walking out into the sun, blinking a couple of times to let my eyes adjust to the brightness.

I sat down in the middle of the garden and I watched as Hermione followed my actions cautiously, sitting down and watching me warily.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked her and she shook her head and smiled brightly, her hands pulling out strands of grass.

I pulled out the box from my pocket and played with it in my fingers, Hermione's eyes widened and I realised what she thought was in it.

"Hermione I know we've only been together for hardly any time at all, but I feel a real connection with you, like it's fate. I feel whole with you and I can't imagine my life without you. Please do me the honour- Oh for Christ's sake women, as if I would really propose to you after we've been seeing each other for what? A couple of weeks?" I said my eyebrows raised as her face of pure agony slowly melted away into anger.

"Do you not know me at all?" I asked as I began to laugh, her face was just so funny.

She launched herself at me and pinned me to the floor, hitting my chest repeatedly as I continued to laugh.

"You bastard Draco," she yelled breathlessly, pulling away from me and sitting up cross legged, her arms folded and her face a scowl.

"I really believed you were about to propose," she frowned as my laughter subsided and I sat up as well, the box still clutched in my hand.

"I know you did, that's why I did it," I chuckled as she glared at me.

"Granger, I'm sorry, it was a joke okay? Look will you just open this now?" I asked thrusting the box towards her and she took it out of my hand slowly as if it would bite her, I rolled my eyes and she opened the box lid a millimetre every second.

When she could finally see what was inside she gasped and her hand flew to her mouth.

"Draco," she breathed out and I grinned smugly.

"How on earth? How did you? How?" she whispered and I moved round so that I was sat next to her as she continued to stare into the box.

"I thought that maybe he would come in handy what with all the trouble you seem to be getting in recently," I said casually and she stared at me her eyes disbelieving and filled with tears.

"Draco, I can't accept this," she stuttered, closing the box and pushing it towards me, I shoved it right back at her, my fingers closing hers around the now closed box as her head shook with shock.

"Of course you can, I won't take it so if you don't then I'll have just wasted my money won't I?" I replied gently stroking her cheek.

"You need to blow the whistle, he's only young still, he needs to know who his mistress is so he can respond to your call in the future," I whispered opening the box for her and bringing the whistle up to her lips.

"Draco, they can't be domesticated by a whistle," she murmured, running her thumb over the whistle and the engraving in the side.

"No I know. If I'm being honest it was a very long shot in the dark, I didn't expect to be able to get you this, but I thought that I could at least try and maybe get you a necklace or something if it didn't work out. But Erasmus came back all shaking and trembling and told me I had to come and see this old man, so we apparated to France and I met a very old wizard called Henry. He was living in the mountains with all of the undomesticated ones and when I told him why I had come, he explained that he had your present waiting for you."

" It seems that even if I hadn't bought you him he would have sought you out anyway, according to Henry you were always destined to have one," I explained as she stared at the whistle in awe, she turned her head slightly to look at me, the tears falling down her face.

"The minute you blow that whistle he will truly become yours, he's just waiting for you to decide when,"

She pressed a kiss to my lips, and I tasted the salt from her tears. She bought the whistle to her shaky lips and blew. An unheard melody rang in the air and I let my eyes graze over the blue clear sky.

"Hermione, look," I whispered, pointing towards the sun and she leant against me and together we watched as her Phoenix flew majestically towards us, the sun behind him as his wings soared through the air. I looked down at the whistle which was still clutched firmly in her hand, and the engraving along the side.

Phoenix.

"Sancus," she murmured suddenly "His name is Sancus,"

**Hello everyone!**

**Thank you for your reviews! So, just to quickly add everything about Phoenix's responding to a whistle is completely my imagination, so as far as I am aware, it's not true. Hope you enjoyed this chapter**!


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello! **

**Sorry it took me so long to update, life kind of got in the way for a bit. Hope you enjoy!**

'_If you want peace prepare for War,'_

"Sancus?" I asked watching as the bird's eyes drooped close as Hermione stroked his feathers with a gentleness usually reserved for lovers only.

"In Ancient Roman religion he was the God of trust and loyalty. It seems to suit him," she replied happily as Sancus nipped her finger affectionately.

"Can I show Harry and Ron?" she asked and I shrugged.

"It's your bird, do whatever you want," I said as she stood up, Sancus flying up into the air and hovering as she straightened her dress and reached her hand down to help me up, I was pleased to find she didn't let go.

We walked back to the house in silence, Sancus perched elegantly on her shoulder, his talons stretched away from Hermione so he didn't hurt her.

"You go in first and get them around the table," Hermione said eagerly her face lit up like a child at Christmas, she looked so beautifully happy I found myself unable to refuse her.

"Okay, yeah fine," I grumbled, walking into the cool and dark lit house.

Red and Potter were stood very close, their fingers intertwined and their eyes watching each other with an intimacy that made me feel like such an intruder for even breathing. They seemed to be breathing as one, it was obvious that he was hers, and she was his. I felt a hollow feeling in my stomach, I could never give Hermione that. At least not yet, it felt odd for me to be in a relationship at all.

I knew that girl's love all this romantic crap and it wasn't that I didn't want to be able to give her that, it's just all I've ever been taught is that feelings are unnecessary and complicated, even my mother meant nothing to my father, or that's what he would have us believe.

I cleared my throat and planted a disgusted look on my face as they turned around to look at me, or at least Ginny did, Potter just raised his eyes to mine.

"Granger, has something to show you," I drawled, leaning against the wall as I hear Hermione's footsteps on the stone steps. She came into the room and Potter and Ginny gasped as Sancus flew off her shoulder and landed majestically on the dining room table.

"That's a, oh my God, that's a…."

"Bird?" I filled in helpfully and Ginny glared at me dangerously.

"Phoenix," she muttered, rolling her eyes at me.

"How did you get him?" Potter asked, staring dumbfounded at the bird.

"Draco got him," Hermione replied smiling at me.

"Oh what a surprise," Ginny murmured sarcastically leaning back against Potter who winded his arms around her stomach.

I smiled falsely at her, walking over to stand next to Hermione.

"I was only going to look, I knew that chances of finding her a Phoenix were pretty slim, but this old man said that he had Hermione's waiting for her. It seems that she was always destined to have a Phoenix, I was just the delivery boy," I told them, feeling smart for explaining everything.

"He's called Sancus," Hermione put in and I grinned at her.

"It means God of trust," I stated and Ginny raised her eyebrows at me.

"And what does Sancus think of you? I've heard Phoenix's are really protective of their owners," Harry asked, and as if in answer to his question, Sancus let out a low call, his melody filled the air and I watched the bird cautiously.

He slowly rose from the table and flew towards me, his eyes gentle and warm and I found myself transfixed for a few moments. He landed on my shoulder and nibbled at my cheek.

"Ow," I whined, rubbing my cheek as Sancus flew back to Hermione singing a light hearted song that sounded a lot like laughter and I scowled.

"Well there's our answer," Ginny grinned.

I smiled as Sancus soared out of the window and I turned to see Hermione watching him go a small sad smile on her face.

I wrapped an arm around her waist and she leant her head against my shoulder.

"He'll be back," I murmured and she nodded immediately.

"I know,"

XXXXXXXXX

The rest of the day passed quickly, way too quickly. I still was shocked at how easy it was to just be with Hermione, we weren't even talking about anything in particular but it still seemed so important. The sun started to set behind the horizon and the sky was bathed in deep orange.

I stared out at the clouds that had been turned golden and sighed deeply, letting the fresh air wash over me. I didn't want to go back home and there was still another two weeks until the start of school.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Hermione asked, coming up behind me.

"Yeah, it is," I replied, feeling as her arm brushed against mine.

"Draco, what's wrong?" she asked and I turned my head towards her. Her face was determined and I almost smiled.

"Nothing, I've never been better," I answered and she shook her head impatiently.

"No, you're hiding something from me. So is McGonagall. You've both got that same worried air about you, plus you keep glancing around as if someone's about to kill you,"

I shrugged. I hadn't even realised I'd been doing that, though now that I thought about it, I suppose I had good reason to be anxious.

"Draco, please tell me. This," she said gesturing towards the both of us "Is never going to work if you can't be honest with me,"

I looked around at the sky and sighed again, feeling as panic flooded through me. Had we not been through enough? Had we not suffered enough pain? Especially Hermione, she'd had to deal with more hurt and grief than most people had in a lifetime.

This peace wasn't real, it was a break. It was the darkness regrouping and preparing for battle. A battle I wasn't sure if this time we'd win.

"I spoke to my dad. After Potter had taken you to bed, we talked briefly. And he told me something, he told me something which scared me more than anything. He told me that he sent two letters," I said, hating my voice for wavering as it spoke.

I knew Hermione had understood about the letters and I watched as the cogs in her brain started to whir as she digested the information.

"Two letters," she repeated quietly. Her face went pale and she stared up at me desperately.

Her eyes were filled with fear and with panic but there was something else flickering there. Trust. She trusted me to protect her and I knew that I would until the day I died.

"It's not over," she murmured and I shook my head.

"No, not yet,"

"Will it ever be?" she asked sadly.

"We can hope,"

Somehow we collided and I locked my arms around her, holding her close to me. I was her armour and I would take as many bruises as I could to keep her safe.

"I don't want you to leave," she said softly into my shoulder and I kissed the top of her head.

"I know, I don't particularly want to go. But you need to stay here; it's the safest place for you at the moment," I replied turning my head to the left and feeling my heart sink as I saw McGonagall strolling towards the house.

"Well it looks as though my ride's here,"

She pulled away and grimaced as McGonagall gestured for me to join her. I looked at Hermione's tear filled eyes and pulled her towards me again. My hands cupped her face and our lips met.

I poured my heart into the kiss, all the things I would never be able to say. How much I loved her. When we pulled away I kept her face close to mine.

"Please promise me," I breathed, feeling as my lips brushed hers with every word I spoke. "Promise me, you won't leave this house. You won't go looking for this person, you won't come to my house, you will stay here. Please, I need to know you're safe,"

"I promise," she cried and I kissed away her tears. I grinned sadly at her, before turning and walking to McGonagall.

"Ready to go Mr Malfoy?" she asked and I nodded, grabbing onto her arm and not looking back.

XXXXXXXXX

Mother was waiting for me when I got back, her white sundress had been exchanged for an evening gown and she smiled happily when she saw me stumbling up the drive.

She embraced me tightly and thanked McGonagall for bringing me back safely.

"Don't mention it, I assume he had a fun time," she asked her eyebrows raised.

"Yeah it was brilliant. Thanks Professor," I murmured, turning back up the steps to my house.

"It seems Draco got Miss Granger a very special present," McGonagall continued to say and I squeezed my eyes shut praying for my mother to not….

"Oh what was it?"

Damn it.

I turned back around and shoved my hands into my pockets.

"Nothing special," I replied casually and her face looked at me expectantly.

"It was a, um Phoenix," I mumbled, looking out across the gardens, my face turned away from her.

"A what?" Mother asked sharply.

"A Phoenix mother, you know the big birds that burst into flames," I drawled and she shot me a mother look. The one that says Keep- talking- and- lets- see- what- happens- next.

"Yes thank you Draco, I am perfectly aware of what a Phoenix is. How in the world did _you_ manage to get her one?"

"Oh gee mum, thanks for the vote of confidence," I sighed, running my hands through my hair. "She was already destined to have one, I just sped the process along," I replied, feeling too tired to explain the whole story in full detail.

"Okay, well you can tell me more about it in the morning-

"Oh that will be fun," I muttered sarcastically, earning me another look.

"Thank you for taking him again Professor," Mother smiled at McGonagall who was watching us with great amusement.

"Of course, I will see you soon hopefully Narcissa, goodbye Mr Malfoy. I will see you back at Hogwarts," McGonagall replied walking back out across the drive and apparating into thin air.

Mother patted me on the shoulder as she walked back up to the house and I smiled as I looked out across the garden.

Sancus flew across my eyesight and I grinned as his birdsong once again filled the air.

"So, so did she like her gift Mr Draco sir?" Erasmus' voice broke the silence and I pointed out Sancus to him. His eyes lit up happily and he grinned.

"So yes, she did like him?"

"Yeah Erasmus, she loves him," I replied, and he chuckled happily, bowing as he scuttled back up towards the house.

I let the warm air breeze through my body, but my eyes darted around my garden. Feeling as though something was there, something that try as I might I couldn't see.

I looked back up to the sky watching as Sancus flew to what I assumed to be The Burrow. My face hardened as I recognised the feeling of both tension and peace at the same time.

It was the calm before the storm.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello!**

**Just to quickly say, that the timings about school and different years are a bit off, but I need them to be that way to fit the story, so please excuse the errors and try to go with it. Thank you **

'_A promise is a cloud; fulfilment is rain__'_

"No."

"Why?"

"You know why,"

"I promise I won't let him scare you,"

"Scare me? Are you having a laugh?"

"Then why won't you come, if you're not scared?"

"Because."

"That's not an answer,"

"It is,"

"Says who?"

"Says me."

Hermione huffed and turned away from me, almost knocking into a third year as she did so.

"Watch the people Granger," I smirked and she scowled at me.

"So what do you plan to do then? Sit in a compartment all by yourself?" she asked grumpily and I nodded at her in reply.

"Yep. That way, no one will want to kill me," I answered happily and she stared at me in disbelief. I sighed and took her hands into mine, ignoring the odd looks I was receiving off people as I did so.

"Granger, you know that I would love to spend this journey with you, but however wrong and weird it feels for me, I'm being selfless. You need to spend time with your friends,"

"You mean Ron," she stated and I smiled at her.

"Yes, I mean Weasley. It's not fair on you to alienate yourself from him for me. So go and have fun with them. Look Potter tolerates me, Red might even like me a little bit, but there's only so much of me they can stand. I know that, they know that and deep down you know that, so stop being stubborn and go," I demanded, gesturing over to where Mrs Weasley was stood with Potter, Red and Weasley.

"I can't just leave you on your own," she begged at me, and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, you can. Now go," I replied, pushing her gently towards them.

The train blasted out some more smoke and I coughed heavily. I made my way over to one of the doors and got in, breathing in the fresh air.

I settled myself down in one of the free compartments, happy in the knowledge that no one would try and sit with me. Nobody knew about what had happened with Hermione and my father and so nobody knew that had changed my ways.

As far as they were concerned I was still the angry, vicious git of a boy who hated pretty much everything unless they were pureblood.

I let my head fall against the window, and a long sigh escaped my lips. The rest of this term would be difficult. Not only did we have NEWTs coming up, I also had to find a way to keep Hermione safe from her stalker.

My head began to ache and I closed my eyes, determined to block out the world, even if only for a few minutes.

XXXXXXXXX

I heard the compartment door slide open, my body froze until I remembered where I was.

"I don't want anything off the trolley thanks," I yawned, turning around to meet the Trolley Lady, what I found instead however made me blink. Quite a few times.

Hermione was stood there beaming at me, along with Red who was sat opposite me, a huge grin on her face and even more surprising Potter was stood leaning against the doorframe, his eyebrows raised and a glint of huge amusement in his eyes.

"Um hello?"

"Hey, we thought we would keep you company, I thought you might be getting a bit lonely" Hermione said, settling down next to me.

"But it's only been a few minutes since we said goodbye," I replied confusedly, a large yawn escaping my lips and Ginny giggled.

"Look out of the window," Hermione smiled and my eyes widened as I saw the castle looming on the horizon.

"Oh okay," I murmured not sure of what else to say.

"You should probably get changed into your robes. The toilet is just there," Potter smirked, pointing outside of the compartment.

"Okay," I repeated, grabbing my robes out of Hermione's hand and moving past Potter and into the cubicle.

When I came back out, a lot more awake and alert I found them all sat down in the compartment, Ginny and Hermione with sympathetic smiles whilst Potter was trying and failing to not laugh.

I pinched the bridge of my, nose sat down next to Hermione and refused to look at any of them.

Finally after a minute of crackling silence, Potter burst out laughing and following him in laughter was Ginny and following her was Hermione.

And following Hermione was me.

Though I would hate to admit it the laughter became contagious and even I couldn't help but chuckle a little. The awkwardness of the situation had completely evaporated and I felt relaxed. Content even, and I know that contentedness and happiness are two different things but seeing as it was my first time for feeling either of them I was happy to just accept it.

"So who did you leave Weas…"

I began to ask but Hermione gave me a pointed look and I grimaced and repeated the question.

"Who did you leave…. Ron with?"

Ginny grinned at me and I rolled my eyes at her in return, leaning back against the seat as my hand reached for Hermione's.

"Luna and Dean, I think he likes Luna really, he's just too proud to admit it," Hermione answered smiling slightly at some memory.

The conversation then turned from Weasley to Luna and Deans new found relationship to the leaving Ball that Hogwarts was throwing for the Seventh years.

"You going to go?" I asked Hermione and she looked at me in surprise before her cheeks turned red slightly.

"Are you?" she asked me shyly and I grinned at her.

"I am if you are,"

"But I don't know if I am!" she exclaimed "Dancing isn't really my strong suit,"

"You have to go Hermione, it's the last dance whilst you're at Hogwarts. It's a big deal," Ginny piped up, her face insistent.

"I know what you mean 'Mione, I'm not really into the whole dancing, dress robes either," Potter smiled. "I might not go either,"

He looked down at Ginny who was staring at him, her eyes narrowed, and her red hair framing her face.

"Why do you even care? You're not in Seventh year," I asked her and she glared at me.

The rest of the train journey was spent by Potter trying desperately to get Ginny to talk to him, which I found very amusing to watch. The red head could be as stubborn as Granger when she wanted to be, maybe they shared secrets on how to do it.

We all bundled off the train and Hermione dragged me with her over to Hagrid, but before we could reach him a group of rowdy First Year boys ran into her knocking her to the ground. A fierce feeling of anger and protectiveness trapped my body and I pushed the scrawny looking boy out of my way.

"Sorry, didn't see you there," he tried to say but I cut him off as I pulled Hermione to her feet.

"Yeah, well maybe you should open your eyes," I shot back at him, my eyes glaring.

"Hey, I said it was a mistake," he cried angrily

"Look, it's fine, it's fine, seriously, you should go now," Hermione interrupted smiling hesitantly at the boy as she pulled me away and over to Hagrid. I caught a glimpse of Weasel watching me angrily and I diverted my eyes worried that I would punch him. Hermione chatted happily to Hagrid, who ignored me as I stood awkwardly behind her, watching the students walk off to carriages or boats.

"Hermione," a voice yelled and I turned to see Neville Longbottom side stepping all the people to make his way over to where me and Hermione were stood.

"Hey Neville, how was your summer?" Hermione asked happily as he stood breathing heavily.

"Good thanks, look I'm really sorry but I don't have much time to talk. What with all the school timetables being messed up because of the war, McGonagall forgot to send out the Prefect badges this year, so here you are," he smiled holding out a small badge and a piece of paper.

"Those are your list of duties, oh and Malfoy here are yours," he added giving me the same items just without the smile.

"I'll talk to you later," he said, shooting me a wary look as he started to walk away. I glanced at Hermione and decided to make a brave move.

"Longbottom!" I called out and he stopped and stiffly turned back and walked at me.

"What?" he said impatiently and I grinned, he had changed so much from the weedy boy I used to bully.

"I'm sorry," I said sincerely and held out my hand, looking him deep in the eye and trying to convey how much I was truly sorry.

He watched me curiously for a moment before grabbing my hand and shaking it strongly. I understood that I wasn't completely forgiven but a truce had been called.

"Oh and congratulations," I added, nodding towards his Head Boy badge.

"Thanks," he said happily, a flush rising to his cheeks, he nodded at me before rushing away and calling after Potter and Weasel.

"Oh my God," Hermione gasped and I shot around, and was by her side in less than a second my eyes roaming over her body.

"What? What is it?" I asked her, my hands grabbing at her waist and holding her near to me.

"We have to go in the boats," she whispered, her eyes glued to the sheet of responsibilities. A wave of relief passed over me and I leant my forehead against hers, a deep sigh of air flowed from my lips and her eyes lifted to me in confusion as my fingertips pressed into her hips.

"You'll be the death of me," I chuckled weakly and she pressed a kiss to my cheek and grinned happily at me.

We walked over to where the boats where bobbing up and down in the black water. It looked inviting but it was well known to everyone that if you fall in the chances of death are surprisingly high.

"What if I fall?"

"Then I'll catch you," I promised her.

We stood with the other prefects and listened as Hagrid explained about rules and safety. We climbed into stand at the top of the boat and waited as the new First Years filed onto the boats.

My boat was filled with scared looking girls and so they followed my instructions and we managed to ride out into the lake very efficiently and so I took the opportunity to glance around at the fellow Prefects.

Potter was patiently showing some First Year boys his scar as the girls stared at him dreamily, and Hermione was answering questions about Hogwarts in general. She looked completely fine but she kept tucking her curls behind her ears, almost obsessively, a habit she only did when she was nervous about something.

A sharp tremor of the boat made me jolt out of my observations and look down at the girls who were staring at the boat behind us in fright. I turned around to see what they were looking at.

Weasley was stood at the top of the bolt his expression almost madly excited.

"Oh sorry Malfoy, the first years just wanted to have a bit of fun, didn't you guys?" he laughed, looking back at the boys in his boat. I recognised them as the boys who had pushed Hermione over earlier, the one guy who I had argued with was grinning at me without humour and I scowled at them.

"Yeah, well you've had your fun now, cut it out," I said shakily, determined to not let them see how riled up I was.

Another sharp push from Weasley's boat sent one of the girls in my own boat falling dangerously back.

I leaned forward to push her back into the boat where her friend grabbed her front and pulled her in, but in doing so I lost my own balance and felt as the icy cold water pierced my body. I could hear the shouting from above the surface but my body was too cold to respond, my arms were in too much pain to move and my legs felt like lead.

I was going to die.

I let my eyes droop shut and felt as a warm sensation surrounded my body, maybe it was the fires of Hell. My eyes flew open and Hermione's worried face was swimming anxiously in front of mine. I felt as my body begged for oxygen and with the heat surrounding me I pushed up to the surface, hearing the cheers of the other students as I gasped for breath.

Hermione's head appeared above the water and I stared at her, my arms reaching for hers to make sure she was fine.

"Granger, what the fuck are you doing? Get back in the boat," I panted, trying to push her back up into Potter's boat which was floating just behind her. Potter's arms were leaning down, his face twisted with concern as he tried to reach her.

"I wanted to catch you," she shivered as she repeated my own words back to me. I stared at her, noticing her wand clutched in her hand as she cast the warm bubble around us. I pushed myself towards her and pressed my lips against hers desperately as she waved her arms around us, keeping us afloat. Our lips moved together, perfectly as the fire that she drew from deep within me burned dangerously.

Her hair was plastered to her face and I could hear as Hagrid and Harry were shouting at us to get out of the water.

I pulled away and stared at her, her eyes wide and her lips now a deep red. Our arms and legs were waving desperately around us as the noise faded away.

"I love you," she whispered, tears spilling down her cheeks and into the water, turning the black into a light blue.

"I know," I replied, trying more than ever to make the words form on my lips. Because they were true, I did love her, more than anything. I felt as my own tears started to rise and I shook my head angrily.

"It's okay, I understand, it's okay," she whispered as Harry grabbed her and pulled her up into his boat and into a blanket.

I let my eyes fall shut as unknown arms grabbed underneath my own arms and pulled, feeling more than ever that I was completely and utterly useless.


	25. Chapter 25

'_Each betrayal begins with trust,'_

My eyes slowly fluttered open and I groaned at the ache in my arms and legs, my back was stiff and I very slowly managed to sit up and stretch it, a few swear words passing my lips as I did so.

I pushed the pillows up the headboard of the bed and looked around to find that I was in the Hospital Wing.

"Oh shit,"

I shut my eyes and groaned again, I hated the Hospital Wing, it was my least favourite place in the whole of Hogwarts. I opened my eyes to see Sancus peering at me, his eyes glinting in the darkness, he was perched lightly on my stomach and for such a big bird he weighed hardly anything. We stared at each other for a while as I waited for him to do something.

"Urm hello?" I whispered and with a soft squawk he flew off my body and out of the Hospital Wing door, I stared after him, trying to decide if maybe I was still dreaming.

I settled myself back down into the pillows and winced at the growling off my stomach. I glanced down at the bedside table beside me and grinned as I saw a chocolate bar, unopened, lying there. It was very easy to eat half of it and I felt as the warmth and energy of the chocolate flew through my body, I glanced over at the huge clock that was hung on the wall and saw that the time was two o'clock- in the morning I assumed, seeing as there was no-one else around.

I threw the bedcovers off and swung my legs over the bed, clamping my mouth shut as the pain shot through my body, it was a really intense ache, that made me just want to go back to sleep. But I hated hospitals and was determined to leave.

With small whimpers passing my mouth every few seconds I crept slowly across the stone cold floor, my robes pulled tight around my body and the hospital pyjamas left folded on my deserted bed. I had reached the door and with very slow careful movements I pulled the door handle and opened it, glancing back at the room to make sure that I hadn't been seen.

"Going somewhere?"

"Fuck."

"How very eloquent of you Draco, get back to bed,"

So with Sancus' beak pushing into the small of my back I made my way painfully slowly back over to my bed.

"I'll give you time to change,"

The curtains were pulled around my bed and I heard as the Muffliato charm was muttered, I guessed, towards Madam Pomfrey's door. I climbed into bed and waited anxious of what would happen next.

"You're an idiot," Ginny said calmly as she pulled the curtains back and settled herself down in the chair next to my bed.

"You need to stay here at least overnight, and you need to rest, so that the potion Madam Pomfrey gave you can work its magic," she continued, giggling a little. I rolled my eyes at her and huffed grumpily.

"Oh by the way, Hermione's going to be here in a minute," she added casually and I felt as my heart stopped. I opened my mouth to speak but only a hiss of air came out.

"Oh not happy about that are you? Well you were going to have to face her someday. Oh yeah, and Draco? 'I know' is not an appropriate response, ya ninny," she chided me and I stared at her, my face a picture of complete horror.

"How the hell did you know that?" I asked.

She sighed and looked at me as if I was the most moronic person she had ever spoken to. "Because, Hermione's a girl. She talks, to other girls, mainly me. Anything happens, I know about it,"

"Anything?" I asked my voice a little more high pitched than I wanted it to be.

"Anything." She repeated, before grinning at my shocked expression "Anyways Sancus came to wake her up, she asked him to if you showed any signs of life, but he got me as well in the process, she's just making herself more presentable, but as you know I don't really care what you think about my appearance," she said drawing her deep blue dressing gown further around her.

I sat there staring at her, my heart beating faster than ever before. She laughed softly at me, but her eyes were filled with sympathy and a sort of understanding.

"I better get going," she said softly standing up from her chair and I suddenly wished for her not to leave, but I'm a Malfoy and Malfoys never run or take help from others, if they can help it.

Ginny was half way across the room by the time my thoughts had drifted away and I watched as Sancus slowly flew after her, I sighed deeply and squeezed my eyes shut. What could I say to her? How would I even be able to look at her after the way I had responded? I felt a warm finger under my chin and I immediately knew she was there, her smell invaded my body.

It caressed me and held onto me tightly, she smelt of parchment and vanilla and just herself. The pure of aroma of Hermione. She tilted my head up and I knew she wanted me to open my eyes but I couldn't bring myself to.

"Look at me," she demanded gently and I felt my body obeying her, because I had no control around her and a part of me had a feeling she knew it.

My eyes opened slowly and her face was so close to mine, so close. I blinked at her and I found that I had forgotten how to breathe, she smiled at me lovingly, her eyes soft and full of such understanding. I let out a shudder of breath and with that we collided. Ignoring the pain in my arms I wrapped them around her neck and pulled her close to me as she bent down.

"It's okay, it's okay," she murmured over and over again, I pulled away from her suddenly and cupped her face in my hands, her curls tangled in between my fingers.

"No, it's not okay," I said firmly "What I said to you… I mean how I said it, I was just, it's not that I don't- I just…. I'm sorry," I whispered and again she smiled at me and a quiet giggle burst from her lips.

"Draco. I know, I know. It is fine, I don't expect anything from you- I know this is new to you. So, stop it, it sounds wrong when you don't know what to say, like the world is spinning in the wrong direction," she replied silencing me, she leant forward and pressed her lips against mine quickly, pulling away again before we could get too caught up.

"I feel like an arse,"

"Yes and were you any other person I would think you were one too, but you're not. So don't think things like that,"

"I still feel like an arse,"

"Fine. Feel like that if it makes you feel better," she huffed and I grinned cheekily at her.

"Not really," I replied, she leant down, shaking her head in amusement and catching my lips in another kiss. She ran her tongue lightly across my bottom lip and I smiled into the kiss, she wasn't so timid in her actions any more. She moaned at me and still smiling I obediently opened my mouth, loving the feeling of kissing her deeply. She pulled away suddenly and pressed her slightly swollen lips together, making her look like a caught out school girl.

"I've got to go," she panted, standing up straight and glancing around the empty room. "But Draco Malfoy, you stay in your bed do you hear me? No sneaking out?" she told me sternly and I nodded innocently at her, feeling as fatigue swept through my aching bones.

"Sleep now," she whispered, dropping a kiss on my forehead before jogging silently out of the room. I leaned back in my pillows and breathed a sigh of relief, I still felt like a total idiot for what had happened in the Lake, but it would do no good to dwell on it, it would probably make things even more awkward around us now.

"Yes Mr Malfoy, sleep now," Madam Pomfrey's voice floated through into my head and my eyes shot open to see her walking towards me, her hand clutching a bottle, her eyes amused as she approached my bed.

I wondered how long she had been waiting, and a rush of gratitude went towards the witch for giving me my privacy. She lifted the bottle to my lips and I felt the sudden dulling of all my senses as the Dreamless Sleep Potion began to work itself throughout my veins my head sank back into the pillows as I waited for my blissful sleep to come.

XXXXXXXXX

It had surprised me how accepting people had been of mine and Hermione's new found relationship and when I voiced this to Ginny she laughed at me.

"Oh come off it, everyone had seen the way you looked at her and the way she used to go out of her way to find you," she had explained and I felt like blushing at what seemed to be the sheer obviousness of our relationship.

"Don't you miss him?" I asked Hermione one day as we walked around the grounds of Hogwarts, the sun still in the sky but you could feel as the warmth of summer slowly started to drift away. She shifted her hand in mine and looked up at me, frowning slightly.

"Who?"

"Weasley,"

"I still see him," she replied and I shook my head.

"No I mean as a boyfriend, or whatever the hell you two were," I rolled my eyes, wondering slightly why I had decided to bring this topic up. She looked at me thoughtfully for a moment and then shook her head.

"No, me and Ronald were never together, despite the rumours you hear. I think that if certain things hadn't happened we probably would have been but I just lost interest in him that way, though I don't think I can regret liking him for the years that I did. However much heartache he put me through," she said half grimacing, half smiling.

"What changed?" I asked curious.

"You did," I looked at her for a minute, trying to see if she was joking. She giggled at my expression and pulled me down to sit on the grass with her. She didn't seat herself in between my legs or lean up against me or anything, she just sat opposite me and I had a feeling that this talk was important to her.

"You, and you constant looking," she carried on, her hair pushed back from her face by a hair band, it suited her, to have her face shown completely.

"It used to baffle me. At first I thought that maybe you were doing it to try and intimidate me but I noticed that it wasn't the usual death stares you'd normally send. You just looked sad and lonely, so I decided to just watch you for a day. I'd been the subject of your observations for a while and I thought it was your turn and, well, you turned out to be just as interesting as I seemed to you," she smiled at me and my heart stuttered a little bit.

"After that I decided to talk to you and well you know the rest from there,"

I nodded and we fell silent for a while, just enjoying each other's company. I was just about to speak when I heard my name being called.

"Malfoy,"

I looked up and saw Potter stalking towards us, his face angry and almost betrayed. I stood up straight and Hermione followed me, shifting uncomfortably around.

"What?"

"You're wanted," he replied stiffly as though he was forcing out the words.

"By who?"

"Dumbledore." He winced and I frowned at him, something was wrong.

"Why does he want to see me?" I asked suspiciously and Hermione moved closer towards my body, I wrapped my arm around her waist and she gulped nervously. Something was very wrong.

"He wouldn't say but I really think you should go and see him," Potter replied and his tone was dead, there was nothing behind his face. The air crackled with tension.

I pressed a kiss to the top of Hermione's forehead and together we walked up towards the castle, my arm still tight around her. Potter was walking in front of us, holding himself tightly as though he were in pain and I frowned. The sun was still shining and it seemed wrong, if this was a movie or a book the clouds would be turning gray and there would be thunder in the distance.

We walked into the Castle and together we turned to walk down towards Dumbledore's office.

"No." Harry said suddenly "He's in there," he gestured to the Great Hall.

"You stay here," I murmured to Hermione, beginning to move away.

"No, it's best she goes in to," Potter spoke up again and I looked at him my eyes questioning. I glanced down at Hermione and felt as my gut was telling me to push her away, make her run from here, but Potter was on my side.

I knew Potter he would never let anything happen to Hermione and so with a small nod and a strong feeling of dread I pushed open the door to the Great Hall, releasing Hermione's hand as I did so.

"Sorry," I hear Potter whisper but before I could turn and ask him why he said it, I felt a large and very painful smack on the back of my head. My hand reached out for Hermione but as I fell to the floor I grabbed nothing but air.

**Reviews would be brilliant! **


	26. Chapter 26

'_The greater your capacity to love, the greater your capacity to feel the pain.__'_

I, once again, found myself groaning as I woke up, my eyes blinking as I tried to stop my vision swirling around. The throbbing in the back of my head reminded me of what had happened, and my eyes searched immediately for Hermione and for Potter.

I saw her trapped in a giant bird cage, a disgusting reminder of my father. She was mouthing to me, her eyes frantic but I couldn't understand a thing she was saying. I shook my head at her, and grudgingly glanced around the Hall to see that all the eating tables had been moved, leaving just the vast area deserted. I looked to the left of me and saw Potter, his hands tied and a wand pointed at his throat by Theodore Nott, a look of glee on his face at holding the Golden Boy hostage, I myself felt like holding a wand at his throat but before I could move towards him a voice echoed throughout the hall.

"Pathetic isn't it?"

I looked up the room to see Pansy Parkinson, sat on the teacher's table, her legs swinging as she stared at Hermione with a look of complete hatred planted on her ugly face. Hermione clutched at the bars of her cage and I snarled to a see a cut all down the side of her left cheek and the scarring on her arm was red raw again.

"What are you doing Pansy?" I growled at her and she laughed darkly, setting her feet back down on the floor and walking over to the wooden stand where Dumbledore usually addresses the new First Years.

"You underestimated me Draco," she drawled and I stared at her angrily, my breathing turning heavy with anger.

"You did this?" I asked incredulously, standing up from the floor and cracking my knuckles.

"Uh-huh, clever wasn't I? Never once did you suspect me, though I thought it fairly obvious,"

I made a move towards her only to have my arm pulled back, I looked up into the face of Blaise Zabini and I felt as my anger disappeared.

"Blaise?" I whispered, staring at the boy who had been like a brother to me in my younger years and a very good friend during my stay at Hogwarts.

"Traitor." He spat at me and I frowned glancing back at Pansy who nodded at Blaise, who in reply released my arm.

"You see, it's not just me that has felt that you have somewhat lost your way Draco, we've all noticed how the belief system you once held to so strongly has just gone," she shot at me, twirling her wand in her hands as she spoke.

"I was wrong,"

"I'm sorry?" she said loudly, laughing a little.

"I was wrong," I repeated.

"Ha! How do those words taste coming out your mouth?" she laughed, not waiting for a reply.

I looked back at Potter who was staring over at Hermione, his face stricken and filled with intense worry.

"Why bring Potter into this?" I asked "What has he done to you?"

"Oh no it's not so much Potter himself, more his little ginger girlfriend," Pansy smirked and I glanced over at Potter who was looking down at the floor, his face hidden, but I couldn't help but notice the glistening on his cheeks.

"They've got Ginny," he whispered thickly, nodding over to Hermione's bird cage. I looked over to see Hermione move out of the way and on the floor, lying as still as anything, was Ginny, a small head wound leaking onto the floor of the cage.

"They said they would hurt her more unless I knocked you out. I couldn't," he trailed off now openly crying.

"Right this is ENOUGH!" I shouted suddenly "You've had your fun Pansy, now back off, this is pathetic and I will not let you hurt them anymore,"

"You don't seem to get it Malfoy," she screamed right back "I haven't even started. Your father was right, you're just as bad at Potty here,"

I stared at her, my fists clenching. My eyes flitted over to Hermione who smiled at me weakly.

"H-how did you, how do you…

"What?" she sneered "Speak to your daddy. He sought me out, told me how worried he was about you. Who do you think it was who first informed him of your little infatuation with Granger? After that we knew something had to be done, you needed to be stopped. Draco, we did this for your own good," she began to plead, and I found I had never hated her more.

"No Pansy, you did this because of your stupid jealously," I shot back at her and she glared at me, moving stormily over to the cage, where Hermione immediately backed away.

"How could you prefer _that_, over me? How is she anything compared to me? She is nothing but a stupid little girl, she is not a woman, she couldn't give you the pleasures I could," Pansy snarled.

"She's already given me more than you will ever be able to give me," I murmured quietly and Pansy's eyes flashed menacingly.

"But I suppose it's no matter, I've found a real man now. Someone who knows exactly how to treat me, someone who appreciates everything I have to give him," she drawled happily and I rolled my eyes.

"He's a proper Malfoy, Lucius,"

I felt as the vomit rose in my throat and I watched as even Theodore winced slightly at her revelation. I bent over and reminded myself how to breathe, it was too disgusting to even think about. After a few minutes of silence, I looked back up at Pansy, who was stood grinning happily at me.

"You stupid stupid girl," I rasped and the grin slid off her face.

"What?"

"Don't you know that he is not capable of love. He can't feel anything, he never has been able to and he never will,"

"Well he loved me, he told me so and I know him. He wouldn't lie to me, he adores me,"

"So where is he now then?" I asked, my voice almost shouting "Hmm, where is he? Or did he forget to tell you?"

"He has to be careful, our contact can't be too frequent, he is constantly on the move," she replied, her uncertainty slipping into her tone.

"Bollocks." I replied "He's in Azkaban. I sent him there, he was caught over the summer and locked away. Bet he never mentioned that did he?"

"He must have tried," she said softly, gripping onto her wand as though it were her lifeline "He would have tried to tell me, he loves me,"

"No child he doesn't,"

I turned to see my mother walking calmly into the room, she flicked her spell at Blaise and Theodore, and they fell to the floor.

"It's quite alright, they're just asleep. How are you dear?" she asked me, kissing me on the cheek as she came to a stop next to me.

"Hermione? You okay?" she called over to the bird cage and Hermione nodded and again mouthed something.

"You have a very loyal bird, he would not leave until I followed him here," Mother continued.

"She cannot speak, I have silenced her. She is not worthy of a voice and neither are you, you old bat," Pansy said viciously. My mother placed a hand on my arm as I took an angry step forwards.

"You are a silly little girl. Lucius never loved you, he was not capable of that emotion and let me assure you, he came closest to it with me, not you," she smiled and Pansy growled, low in her throat.

She shot out her wand and pointed it through the gate at Hermione, I felt as my mother tensed and the bile rose back up in my throat.

"I will kill her." Pansy grinned manically, and I felt as the panic trapped my body.

"That would be a very foolish and very unwise thing to do child, I would not advise it," Mother spoke softly and I pressed fingers into my palm, praying for nothing to happen to Hermione.

"She is not worthy of him," Pansy stared to sob and I stared at her.

"Of course she is, if anything it is the other way around. She is better than you in so many ways Pansy, she is just everything," I spoke the last few words quietly, unable to express how much I loved her. Hermione smiled at me, her face very pale and wary of the wand pointed at her.

"There is no reason for this," I murmured and Pansy stared wildly at me as I slowly moved towards her. "It's over now, there is nothing you can do anymore, I can promise you that if you hurt her in anyway the pain will be hundred times worse for you,"

I heard as others came bursting into The Great Hall and watched as Pansy became more and more panicked, she glanced back and forth between herself and Hermione and her wand shook violently as it still aimed towards Hermione.

"Just drop the wand, and I'm sure that you will make things easier for yourself," I didn't take my eyes off her, trying to be as firm and reassuring as I could be at the same time.

"I don't want to lose you," she sobbed and I resisted the very strong urge to roll my eyes and throw something at her.

"I was never yours to lose Pansy," I said quietly and another loud sob escaped her lips.

"It's not fair," she whined "What is so special about her? Nothing. You got so angry over the letters we sent, you've never been like that around me. If I don't get to have you, it's not fair that she does,"

I shook my head and looked back and my mother who was staring at Pansy as if she was some sort of exotic beast that had never been seen before.

Potter was looking past her his eyes flickering between Hermione and Ginny, his hand wrapped together in a nervous gesture.

"It would be very wise to do as Mr Malfoy says Miss Parkinson," I heard McGonagall say and I nodded in agreement as Pansy's grip on her wand seemed to slacken.

Suddenly she seemed to change her mind and pointed her wand sharply at Hermione, muttering something under her breath.

"NO!" I screamed and Hermione let out a gasp of breath, clutching her throat.

"It's fine, it's fine," she panted "She's just given me my voice back,"

I felt like fainting in relief as Pansy stood anxiously, fidgeting as she lowered her wand.

I heard as McGonagall began to move behind me and I turned around quickly to see who had burst in. There stood Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt and to my greatest surprise, Mundungus Fletcher. I frowned at him and Kingsley quickly answered my unspoken question.

"Urgent business with Professor McGonagall," he murmured in his deep and calm voice. I nodded and returned my attention back to Hermione who was kneeling by Ginny's head as McGonagall made her way very slowly over to Pansy.

Mother was busy guiding the now awakening Blaise and Theodore out of the room and Potter was moving anxiously in his spot, trying to see better into the cage.

"Who would've thought it eh? A Slytherin pure blood and Gryffindor muggle born fucking?" Mundungus muttered and I heard as Pansy gave a small whimper of pain.

She raised her wand and without hesitation pointed it at Hermione's hunched over body.

"Obliviate!"


	27. Chapter 27

'_Memory is a child walking along a seashore. You never can tell what small pebble it will pick up and store away among its treasured things.'_

It wouldn't have mattered if the Earth had stopped turning, or if the sun suddenly shied away from the world. All I could feel was the burning, the now constant burning. Sometimes I forgot to breathe because the burn was just too much, and all because of one tiny thing, the smallest thing….

She won't remember.

"_FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!" I screamed, pushing Pansy to the floor and I pressed my face up against the bars. _

"_HERMIONE! HERMIONE!"_

"_Mr Malfoy, you need to move away," Professor McGonagall said calmly, but even she couldn't deny the hint of a tremble in her words. She muttered the curse and the bars of the bird cage flew open, I tried to run forward but long arms held me from behind, restraining me. _

"_Get the fuck off," I yelled. _

"_It would do you know good to fight me Draco," Kingsley Shacklebolt said and I tore his arms off me, walking away, only noticing the tears as they fell onto my hand. I looked to my right and saw as Potter rushed out of the room with Ginny levitated in front of him by Professor Slughorn, Weasley had left to room to go God knows where. Harry glanced quickly back at me and I gestured for him to keep going and so he took after Professor Slughorn, who I assumed had come to help at some point._

_I looked back at Hermione was gently being rolled over by Professor McGonagall and a sob escaped from my lips as she lay limp on the floor, her eyes closed. I clutched at my hair angrily, trying to feel the pain. _

"_Draco," my mother soothed softly as she took my hands from my hair and placed them at my side. _

"_She won't remember me mum, everything that's happened, she'll look at me with disgust again, it's all my fault, if I hadn't been with her mum, then Pansy and father would never had…. If I had never betrayed us-_

"_No," she interrupted and I looked at her sadly "You must never think of the love the two of you have as a betrayal, it was something beautiful,"_

_I looked back at Hermione who was being lifted up by Shacklebolt, he carried her out of the Great Hall and I was beckoned to follow by Professor McGonagall. _

"_Do you want me to stay?" Mother asked and I shook my head. _

"_No, it's okay. I'm sure you have to go and sort some things out about Pansy and father," I replied glancing back at Pansy who was lying still on the floor, only her shoulders shaking as she cried. _

"_Yes, I probably should go and help her, deluded girl. You can always call me if you need me," she smiled sadly, giving me a kiss on the cheek. _

_I sprinted out of the Great Hall and ran to the Hospital Wing, my heart thudding harder as my vision became blurry. _

_I skidded to a stop in the centre of the room and Madam Pomfrey looked at me quickly before bustling over to tend to Ginny. I walked over to Hermione's bedside where Potter was now stood. His head was bent over and I looked the other way to give him a moment to wipe the tears off his face._

"_How is she?" I asked then regretted it instantly, it was a stupid question. _

"_Hopefully fine, there's no other damage to her, apart from the cut, but that's been closed up. We won't know the extent of her memory loss until she wakes up," he replied quietly and I nodded, my heart sinking at the words. _

"_Where's McGonagall and the others?"_

"_They had to leave really quickly, they had to see to Pansy and her little group. Look Malfoy, I know we've had our differences in the past but I just want to say, I hope she remembers you," he said sincerely, giving me a quick smile. _

"_I hope that she remembers what the two of you had, you were good for her. Well I hope she remembers all of us," he said sadly sitting down in one of the chairs. He looked longingly over to Ginny's bed where Madam Pomfrey was busy casting spells. _

"_What happened to her?" I asked hesitantly and I heard as Potter sighed and sunk lower in his chair._

"_Well Pansy tricked us into entering the Great Hall and when she insulted me, Ginny spat at her feet. So Zabini picked her up and threw her into the bird cage, her head hit the floor- the crack," he paused, wincing at the memory. _

"_She didn't move and they wouldn't let me get to her. Pansy was threatening to hurt her unless I got you to the Hall, I couldn't let them hurt her," I nodded as he spoke knowing that I would have done exactly the same if I was in his position. _

"_It's okay Potter," I murmured and he nodded at me, the silence settling between us. _

_We had been sitting for hours, Potter now next to Ginny's bed and me next to Hermione's. I had grabbed her hand and had pulled the chair closer to her bed. My head was resting on the bed as I stroked her thumb gently, knowing that I should pull away, that if she woke up and didn't remember she would think I was harassing her. _

"_What the fuck have you done?" _

_I whipped around and saw Weasley standing in the doorway of the Hospital, his face livid as he glanced between Ginny's bed and Hermione's. I reluctantly made to get up and he walked further into the Hospital Wing, his ears turning red. Potter was stood next to me and I felt the tenseness in his body, he thought there was going to be a fight. _

_I tried to walk past him, it wasn't safe for me to stay in the Wing now that Weasley was here._

"_You're a fucking failure Malfoy, you just cock everything up don't you?" he snarled at me and I pushed him to the floor, he lay still breathing heavily and I smiled viciously as he lay there coughing. I walked to the end of the Hospital Wing and looked back to the seeping Hermione, feeling the tears prick as I was sure that she wouldn't remember me in the way she did before._

I stopped in front of the Hospital Wing door, hearing laughter. It bought me out of the memory and I very cautiously pulled the door open.

I found as my breath caught and I fought back the whimper in my throat. She was awake, awake and laughing. Her hair was cascading around her face and she was laughing at something Potter was saying. Ginny was sat up in the other bed playing with her stupid fluffy thing of a pet.

I couldn't help my feet as they dragged me forward, every part of my body was telling me to run and kiss her. To hold her and never let go but as I her eyes met mine, I felt as all the wind in my left, with just one look.

She looked at me like a stranger.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" she asked me and I felt unable to reply. Malfoy. I wasn't Draco to her anymore.

"He's here to see me," Ginny chipped in with a smile and Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Oh really, why?" she asked curiously, she wasn't damning me, she was just curious. As usual.

"Don't even ask about those two, they've sort of become friends," Potter said to her looking at me and mouthing the word 'sorry'. I shrugged at him, trying to ignore the burning inside my chest. It was my heart.

I made my way stiffly towards Ginny, feeling Hermione's burning gaze on the back of my head. I needed to turn around, tell her I was so scared, I needed her. But Harry continued to talk to Hermione and I found that I could have easily just sat and listened to her, but I needed a reason to be here and Ginny had saved my arse.

"Thanks," I muttered quietly and Ginny smiled at me.

"S'fine. So, what do you want to know?" she asked me and I looked up at her.

"How much does she remember?"

"All the way up until after the war, she's got nothing after that. She doesn't remember anything about you know… the stalker or you," she replied sadly and I nodded, smiling bravely at her.

"So I guess, that this is it," I murmured, looking around the Hospital Wing and Ginny stared at me, a frown on her face.

"What do you mean?"

"It's over isn't it?"

"Fuck no," she shook her head. "What you're just giving up?"

"It's not giving up," I shot back.

"So then what the hell is it?" she asked "You're a Malfoy, I thought you were too arrogant to ever be defeated. You love her, and she does love you. Or at least she will, her personality and beliefs haven't changed Draco, just her memory. You've just got to show her how much she loves you,"

"No," I replied.

"No?"

"No." I said firmly "I've caused too much pain for her, whether she remembers it or not. I won't hurt her again,"

"And when she remembers? 'Cos she will Draco. Madam Pomfrey said that the curse was weak, it will wear off and when she remembers how much the two of you were in love, of how much she adores you, then what?" she snapped at me and I shrugged.

"If she remembers I'm fairly sure that she'll understand why I did what I did," I got up from my chair, and placed my hand on Ginny's shoulder.

"Thank you," I whispered and she frowned at me, her eyes wide.

"Why does this feel like goodbye? This has nothing to do with you and me, we can still be friends,"

"I don't want her to remember, if she sees me and you joking around all the time, she might. I'll see you around Red,"

"Bye," she whispered and I walked out of the Hospital Wing.

"Malfoy," Potter yelled and I turned back at the door, to see Hermione looking at me. I tore my eyes from her face and looked over to Potter who nodded discreetly to me, I returned the gesture before walking out of there and not looking back.

XXXXXXXXX

I flicked the ashes out onto the floor below and sighed deeply, feeling the nicotine rushing through my veins. The wind blew slightly past my face and I recognised the scent on the wind. I didn't have to turn around to know she was there and I suddenly found myself nervous.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you that smoking's bad for you?" she asked and I couldn't help but smirk as she repeated her own words. It seemed so long ago that we sat and talked, the first day she looked at me. Not at the boy who she thought hated her, but at _me_.

"You know I'm pretty sure I have heard that before," I replied, laughing a little as I play along.

She sits down next to me and I make sure not to look at her, she can't see the way I look at her.

"I haven't seen you in a while," she commented and I tried hard not to nod. It had in fact been 9 days since I had last seen her in the Hospital Wing, and every single day had been like something out of Hell.

I forced myself to straighten up and be the arrogant git of a boy she knew, well thought she knew.

"It's not like you saw me much before your little accident," I drawled, throwing the cigarette to the ground and squishing it out with my toe.

"I know. But, actually, I don't know, it feels like it's been ages since I've seen you. It's weird," she replied and I glanced over at her, taking in the small scars on her face and the cut that dragged through her cheek.

"It's ugly isn't it?" she said, after a few moments silence, raising her hand and feeling down the jarred edges of her cut. I looked away and didn't reply. It wasn't ugly, if anything the blemish just showed off the perfection of the rest of her face.

"What? You've never had a problem pointing out my ugliness before," she murmured and I winced, turning my head away from her.

"Malfoy?"

I whipped round to look at her, raising my eyebrows. I was a good actor, I know my face looked bored and cold, there was no difference there to her, because she never saw, she only looked.

"What happened to me?"

I shook my head.

"You know I can't tell you that Granger, you've got to remember on your own."

"Well I can't," she said stubbornly and I swallowed to hide the smile.

"Come on Granger, just use that frizzy little head of yours and work it out," I said smiling at her falsely.

"I can't, I have nothing to go on," she frowned and I huffed a laugh.

"Sometimes things are better left forgotten," I commented and she scowled at me.

"You would hate it if it were you," she replied and I nodded.

"Yeah I probably would, but what's that saying? A watched kettle never boils, just wait and it will come to you," I said calmly and she stared at me suspiciously.

"You just said that I shouldn't remember,"

"No, I suggested it. If you take my advice I would do everything in my power to not remember, but since when have you ever listened to me?"

"Since when have you ever given me advice that didn't benefit you in some way?" she shot back and I grinned at her, standing up from the seat I was on.

"Oh this does benefit me in a big way," I drawled and she crossed her arms defiantly.

"Well then I will do everything in my power to remember," she replied back almost childishly. I smirked and walked away.

"Yeah, good luck with that," I muttered under my breath.

XXXXXXXXX

One week later- She didn't remember.

XXXXXXXXX

Two weeks later- She didn't remember.

XXXXXXXXX

4 weeks later- She didn't remember.

XXXXXXXXX

7 weeks later- She remembered.


	28. Chapter 28

'_On life's journey faith is nourishment, virtuous deeds are a shelter, wisdom is the light by day and right mindfulness is the __protection__ by night. If a man lives a pure life, nothing can destroy him.__'_

I placed the pumpkin juice back on the table and tried desperately to control my eyes that kept flickering back onto the Gryffindor table. Weasley, Potter and Granger were sat huddled together, discussing something with great interest. None of them had moved since they had arrived at the table and it was starting to irritate me.

"You'll probably want to read this," Ginny commented, flicking back the page of The Daily Prophet. I had long since tried to stop her eating breakfast with me, she was determined that I would spend at least one meal with company and though I had moaned a lot, both she and I knew I was grateful for it.

"I've already read it," I replied, biting into my toast and she looked up from the page and frowned at me.

"No you haven't,"

"Yes, I think you'll find I have," I replied, laughing a little at her confused face.

"How? This only came out this morning?" she asked and I smirked at her.

"We got sent a copy in advance, well at least mother did," I explained and she nodded.

"What did you think of it? It seems pretty fair to me," she replied, her eyes scanning the text over again.

"Yeah, it wasn't too awful. Of course it put father in a really bad light, but then again he's a dick, so who cares?"

Ginny laughed and I smiled at she chuckled away to herself, I watched as Potter stood up from his little group and started to walk towards us, his expression concerned.

"Potter walking towards us," I muttered to Ginny and she nodded absently.

"Probably going to ask you about this?" she said shaking the paper.

He sat himself next to Ginny and distractedly played with the strands of her hair.

"Have you read The Daily Prophet?" he asked, his voice soft, I smirked and glanced and Ginny who smiled lovingly at Harry.

"Yeah, we were just discussing it. Draco's already read it," Ginny told him and he nodded, his eyes flickering to the page.

"First time in 50 years where someone has gone to Azkaban without a trial," Potter muttered letting out a low whistle as he scowled at the picture of my father scowling back at him.

"Yeah but all the evidence was damning, he didn't have a chance in Hell," I replied, looking hatefully at the article.

"Speaking of Hell, you better go, Defence Against the Dark Arts," Ginny sighed folding up the paper and stuffing it in her bag, Potter smirked a little at her.

"I thought you liked Defence Against the Dark Arts?" he asked, chuckling a little at Ginny's put out expression.

"Yeah I do, but Professor Muppet-

"Muppen," Harry corrected.

"Whatever, she treats us all like five year olds, we're not stupid, we did fight in a war against Voldemort for Merlin's sake," Ginny continued, missing my wince at the Dark Lord's name as my arm started to burn a little. The mark was shifting around, it had started to do that now. It was fading as well slowly, but it wasn't as black and disgusting as it had been.

I looked over at Hermione, who was standing up from the table, her bag slung over her shoulder.

"Hey Potter, Granger hasn't figured it out yet has she?" I asked as we walked from the Great Hall, my eyes warily watching Weasley and Hermione who were a few feet in front of us.

"No, I don't think so, she hasn't said anything," he whispered back and I nodded.

Ginny and Potter said goodbye and not wanting to stick around to see their little romantic liaison, I walked ahead into the room to find the tables had been cleared away. It was going to be a practical lesson.

Most of the students had already dumped their bags in the far corner of the room and were waiting impatiently for the Professor to arrive.

"Sorry I'm late class, had a few things to sort out before the lesson," Professor Muppen said as she hurried into the class, dumping a huge pile of papers on her desk. I smirked at her brightly coloured orange robes and shook my head slightly. Professor Muppen was a young teacher, who had as much experience with teaching as I had with dragons. Her long black hair spiralled down to her waist and her bright blue eyes shone out to the class. Yeah she was pretty, but as Ginny eloquently put it earlier, she was a muppet.

"As usual," I murmured under my breath and Potter snickered quietly. He nodded formally to me, before walking over to stand with the other two of the Golden Trio. I was on my own again. I looked down at my wand, as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

"So, today, we will be learning the Patronus charm," Professor Muppen continued, ignoring Potter's quiet groan.

"Yes, I do understand that some of you can already cast the charm, but practise makes perfect so…"

I drifted off as she began to talk and explain the charm, my mind wondering back to the first time I had ever produced the charm. The first time we had ever kissed. Her mouth, her eyes, her hair. I missed it.

"So, find a space on your own and have a go, remember it is very unlikely that you will be able to cast it first time, but there's no harm in trying, so chop chop!" Professor Muppen said, clapping her hands for effect, her bangles jingling as she did so.

I stared around me and shifted the wand so it was slotted more comfortably in my hand. I drowned out the other yells of the students and focused on the memory of the summer. Of her in the summer dress, her curls softly cascading down her face. Her eyes knew me then, they smiled at me, she loved me.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" I yelled across the classroom and my eagle exploded from my wand, letting out a low mournful cry as he did so. He swept the perimeter of the classroom before ducking back down and circling around The Golden Trio.

My eyes widened as Hermione's otter and my eagle began to play and dance together as they had done the first time I had cast the spell. I turned away from her tear filled eyes, not bearing to see the confusion and sadness there.

When the lesson ended I swept from the classroom, grabbing my bag and throwing it over my shoulder.

"Malfoy, Malfoy!" she yelled and I kept on marching, swerving past the people as I did so.

"Malfoy," she cried, grabbing onto my arm and pulling my down a deserted corridor.

"We need to talk," she said breathlessly.

"No, we don't," I replied and tried to walk away from her, again she grabbed onto my arm.

"So what the fuck was that then?" she spat and I frowned at her "I mean, Patronus' don't do that,"

"Well, obviously they do Granger," I replied coldly and turning to walk from her again, squeezing my hands into fists to stop from touching her.

"So that's it. You're going to blow me off again," she said angrily and I nodded at her.

"Yeah," I said simply, needing to put as much space between us before every bit of self control I had faded away.

XXXXXXXXX

"You need to come with me," Ginny panted breathlessly and I raised a hand to stop her, my eyes gliding over the last few words in the chapter of the book that was held in my right hand. I brought my eyes to her and raised an eyebrow at her.

She was bent over, her chest heaving and her hair a fiery mess, she was pale white and I frowned at her.

"Why in the name of Merlin would I want to come with you," I drawled perfectly, but my tone held an edge of playfulness, we had it perfected now. How to snap at each other but still let everyone know it's a joke.

She shook her head quickly at me and straightened up, grabbing my hand and trying to tug me off the chair.

"Not the time," she replied, still restless and I nodded.

"Okay, okay, just give me a minute," I said, folding over the corner of the page I had been reading and setting the book back on its shelf, pushing it slightly behind the other so that it was out of view.

"The Lord of the Rings?" she asked and I nodded casually.

"Yeah, I thought I should at least give the Muggle books a try," I replied and she smiled slightly, pulling me out of the library.

"And?"

"And what?"

"How do you like them?" she asked, leading me through different corridors.

"The books? They're okay, the imagination is definitely there and they do know how to plan a story. It's not as rubbish as I thought it was going to be," I answered and she grinned at me, I didn't even bother to ask.

"So, where exactly are we going?" I asked, as she lead me out of the castle.

"Down to the Lake, that spot where me and you first started to talk," she replied, quickening her pace.

"Right, and why exactly are we doing that?" I asked but she just shook her head and continued to walk down the trail to the little clearing.

I followed her down the grassy slope and she smiled at me as I reached her at the bottom, I glanced over at Hogwarts which was looming up into the sky.

"Well?" I asked, waiting for her to explain.

"Hey,"

I froze. She was behind me. I took deep breaths and looked over at Ginny who was staring guiltily at the floor. I kept on staring at her, but Ginny refused to explain, so with all the cockiness I could muster I spun on the spot and tried to not gasp at the sight of her.

She had pulled her curls up into a messy ponytail and her eyes were shining as though she had been crying.

"Granger, how nice to see you here," I muttered and she rolled her eyes at me.

"I'll leave you to talk," Ginny murmured and climbed back up the slope.

"So… what's going on-

"I know." She said thickly and my heart started to pound.

"Yes, so do I. I know a lot of things and so do you. So you might want to narrow it down a little," I replied, wincing at my babbling.

"Just stop. Stop being such an arse because I know it's an act. I remembered. I remembered all of it," she said loudly, twisting the sleeve of her jumper around in her hands.

I stared at her for a while and slowly sat down on the bench that was placed by the Lake. I put my hand in my hands and squeezed my eyes closed. She remembered.

"How could you keep that from me?" she whispered and her voice sounded so lost, so broken.

"I went for seven weeks not understanding why it felt like there was something so big from my life missing, why I felt so broken. I was missing you and I didn't even know it and you didn't have the balls to tell it to my face?" she continued, her voice getting louder until by the end of the sentence she was screaming.

"I couldn't," I replied, my voice breaking.

"Why?" she cried "Why not? You had no right. No fucking right Draco, those were my memories, my feelings and you had no right to keep them from me."

"I thought you had to remember on your own anyway," I murmured, raising my head and looking back across the lake.

"I did, well sort of," she sighed "I had to try and remember main events and I got all of them, the stalker, you're father, being kidnapped. Every single one but I couldn't link them, and you know why, because of you! I couldn't remember and you didn't give a shit,"

I looked back down at the floor, I couldn't bring myself to tell her that I cared more than anything about how she was getting along.

"I saw the otter and the eagle and I couldn't understand why my heart was aching. I couldn't understand why my eyes were drawn to you, even Ginny said that she couldn't break it to me,"

"Break what to you?" I asked regretting it as soon as I'd asked.

"That I'd been in love with you. For months," she spat.

"And then I saw the most simplest of things. Something so insignificant but it bought all of the memories running back. I saw a whistle. Madam Hooch's whistle. And I collapsed right there, because I couldn't understand how you thought you had the right to keep this from me,"

I didn't talk not knowing what the hell I could say to fix this.

"So, that's it," she said coldly after a few minutes of silence "You're just not going to say anything,"

"What the fuck do you want me to say?" I asked loudly, standing up from the bench, she didn't back down. She stood her ground and watched me quietly, her eyes burning into mine.

"That I screwed up? That I dealt with everything the wrong way? Yes I know that. I thought that this would have been what you wanted," I mumbled and looked down at the floor.

She walked towards me and tilted my chin up. I longed to fall into her, I craved more of her touch. It had been so long since I had last kissed her.

"Why on Earth would you think that?" she asked softly, and I found myself so lost in her eyes that I could have happily stood there forever.

"Because. Because, I've failed to protect you, to save you from harm," I replied.

"Draco, I'm a big girl, I can handle myself. And you must never, ever think that you failed me." She said firmly, shaking her head at me and her eyes seemed to say you big idiot. "From what I can remember, you did everything to save me, and that is so much more than I could ever ask of you,"

I closed my eyes and I felt as a single tear rolled down my cheek, I snapped them open and jerked away from her.

"It's easier like this," I murmured, watching as the sun slowly started to sink in the sky.

"How is this easier?" she snapped at me and I turned back to her.

"I almost lost you. Twice. You were hurt both of those times, I can't deal with it and if you had any common sense you would see that you can't either. I won't endanger you anymore, I will not hurt you." I answered firmly and she stared at me.

"You are so stupid, it's almost unbelievable. You would hurt me more by not being with me, you would hurt me more by not fighting for us. I thought you were a Malfoy for crying out loud," she replied, throwing her hands up into the air.

"I am a Malfoy. But I just, I can't."

"Please, you can't leave me," she whispered, stepping forward again and I looked down at her.

I raised my hand and brushed away the tears at the corners of her eyes, she closed them at my touch and I smiled a little as she leant into my palms. I ran my hand over her soft skin, my fingertips skimming her eyelashes and eyebrows. I ran my hands down her neck and she tilted her head back to give me access.

I placed a gentle kiss on her jaw and trailed them all the way up to the corner of her mouth. She snapped her head forward and opened her eyes. We stared at each other, breathing in the same air as I cupped the back of her neck. I pressed my forehead against hers and a little shudder off breath passed through her lips.

She leaned her head up and our lips touched. It was meant to be sweet and tender, but my body didn't want that. My body just needed to be closer to hers, I grabbed her hips and pulled her towards me as she tangled her hands in my hair, gently pulling.

I moaned as she nipped gently at my bottom lip and pressed against her, trying to block the air from getting between us. I pulled the hair band out and let her curls fall freely around us, curtaining us from the world.

We our bodies finally accepted that we needed air, I pulled away but kept her body close, running my fingers through her hair.

"I can't lose you," I said softly and she nodded, wrapping her arms around my middle and holding on tightly.

"You won't,"

**Hello good readers!**

**How is everyone? I just wanted to say how honoured I am to be getting such a response from readers and I truly am so grateful and appreciative. Thank you to everyone, I truly means a lot to me. I was thinking of now continuing the story from Hermione's point of view until the end, just to see a different perspective, what do you guys think about that?**

**Thank you :)**


	29. Chapter 29

'_I love you'_

"Well that was possibly one of the most boring lessons I think I have ever had to endure," I drawled as we walked out of Professor Binn's classroom.

"Yes, that was a rather long one," Hermione agreed slipping her hand into mine as we walked down to get some lunch from the Great Hall.

"Rather a long one? You fell asleep for Merlin's sake, honestly I don't know why McGonagall hasn't noticed that nobody ever learns anything in that lesson. Well except from you," I replied as we walked slowly down the stairs, ignoring the looks from the students around us.

"Because," she smiled at me "Despite his very boring lessons, he does know what he's talking about. People could learn so much from him if they actually listened,"

"Yeah and don't fall asleep as he's talking," I muttered and a light flush crept up her cheeks. I smirked and pulled her close to me, tearing my hand from hers and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She rested her head on my shoulders and snaked an arm around my waist.

The Great Hall was packed with students, talking and laughing together. The ceiling was starting to get darker, signifying that summer was slowly sinking away.

"Look," Hermione said pointing to where Ginny was sat, her arms waving us over as Potter chuckled adoringly at her. I rolled my eyes and felt as Hermione slapped my stomach playfully.

We slid into the bench opposite them and I rested my hand on Hermione's knee, as she started to talk instantly to Ginny as if the pair of them had been in deep conversation for hours. That was true friendship if ever I saw it.

"Pansy's been let out," Potter said quietly to me and I nodded to him in return, my back stiffening as I remembered the article in the paper.

"Yeah, they've put her in a Mental Asylum," I replied, shovelling potatoes onto my plate.

"In a Muggle Asylum?" Potter shook his head disbelievingly and I shrugged at him, hardly believing what I had read as well.

"I know. I got a letter from Mother, apparently they're threatening her with Azkaban if she tells anyone she's a witch. It's fucking awful because, although I hate the girl myself, if she did let it slip to anyone they would consider her completely off her head, when in reality, she is witch," I told him and he shook his head in disgust.

"Surely there's a Wizarding Mental Institute they can put her in?" Hermione chipped in and I looked at her, unaware that she had been listening. She took my hand and squeezed in comfortingly. It had been two weeks since we had reconciled, but I was still very conscious of hurting her with information about Lucius or Pansy.

"No," I shook my head "They want her to learn a proper lesson,"

Ginny snorted, her eyes dark and angry. "And that's the way to do it is it? By putting her in a place where she can't even be herself. What has this Ministry come to?"

"Ohh, don't worry according to Mother, Grimley will be out of Government soon," I replied and she nodded, her face satisfied.

"He was good for cleaning up the mess after the war, but just normal life doesn't suit him as a Minister," Hermione said level headedly, and I smiled at her, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Malfoy,"

"Oh, fucking hell," I murmured against her hair and she giggled softly. I reluctantly turned my head to see Weasley standing there, stony faced and his arms crossed.

"Oh, Weasley. To what do I owe the pleasure?" I said sarcastically and I watched as he clenched his jaw and breathed deeply, I grinned.

"Quidditch," he replied and I stared at him, glancing back at Potter who was as wide eyed as I was.

"Huh?"

"Quidditch. A game, you and me," he repeated and I laughed darkly.

"Oh Merlin no. No, that was a very nice offer but I decline," I said, lifting up a forkful of chicken to my mouth.

"No you don't," Hermione said lightly, pulling the fork out of my grasp.

"I'm sorry?" I asked her and she grinned evilly at me. "Oh Hermione no-

"You're going to go and play against him, so the two of you can get over this ridiculous and now, quite tedious, childish grudge," she interrupted, eating my chicken off my fork.

"Granger, I would seriously suggest that you retract that statement,"

"Oh don't 'Granger' me, now go," she giggled and I looked over to see Ginny, her chin in her palm a grin so wide on her face that I thought it might crack her face. I flicked a pea at her and she sneered childishly.

"I swear there will be long words when I get back," I muttered to Hermione as I awkwardly got up and started to walk out of the Hall.

I was halfway out of the Hall, keeping a good distance between the Weasel and myself when I heard Hermione call my name.

I turned around to see her running towards me as Ginny cheered and whooped.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I asked before she launched herself into my arms and pressed her lips desperately against mine.

It was very clear who was in control as she forced my stunned lips open and thrust her tongue into my mouth. I felt my knees weaken slightly as she explored every crevice of my mouth, she grabbed my arms and wound them around her waist and pressed herself closer to me. I felt the fireworks explode in my stomach and my head started to spin from lack of oxygen. When she pulled away I stared at her through half shut eyes.

"You still mad at me?" she whispered and I shook my head.

"Good," she said softly before pulling from my embrace altogether.

"Have fun," she called cheerfully over her shoulder as she walked away from me and back to the table where Ginny was currently wetting herself from laughing. I stared after her, trying desperately to ignore the wolf whistle's the Hall was throwing at me. I stood still completely dumbstruck as the Hall watched on in great amusement as I tried to figure out who I was, and what I was doing.

I turned back to see Weasley at the doorway, a huge frown on his face. The tips of his ears were red and I knew from years of experience tormenting the boy, that this was never good sign.

"No changed my mind, I am still very very mad with you Granger," I muttered as I followed him out of the Hall.

XXXXXXXXX

"First one to get the snitch wins?" he suggested and I nodded casually, watching as he let the little golden ball flutter out of his hand.

I launched myself back up into the air and smiled as the thrill of flying coursed through my body. I hadn't flown in such a long time. Flying used to be my escape, if my father was arguing with my mother or if the pressure of working for The Dark Lord got too strong I would try to fly as often as I could.

Because when you fly you are free, it's just you and the sky. I flew several laps of the pitch, not looking for the snitch but just enjoying the ride. The air was sharp against my face and I could feel my cheeks becoming numb but that's just another part of Quidditch, a small price to pay.

I turned sharply to the right as a glint of gold flashed past my eyesight. I glanced quickly at Weasley, who was tearing across the pitch, his face set in a determined glare. I snorted and considered to pull up and let him win, it was obviously the thing he wanted to happen, so he could go back to Hermione all smug and charming.

I smirked and continued to dive down, surprised a little at how close the ground was to my body. I stretched my arm out and was just about to close around the snitch when I felt Weasley grab my arm and tug it downwards. I felt as the broom left my legs and my body came crashing down to the floor.

XXXXXXXXX

"Nrgh," I groaned as my eyes flickered open to see Weasley knelt in front of me, his face… worried.

"Why is that concern I see on your face, Weaselpop?" I muttered and I stiffly lifted myself up to sitting position.

He scowled at me but didn't respond and my eyes widened as I realised that he actually was worried.

I sighed deeply and looked out across the Quidditch pitch, my broom was a few metres away but my back was hurting too much for me to move and get it.

"Why you?" he suddenly murmured and I knew immediately what he was talking, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"I have no idea," I replied quietly.

"I thought me and her. I thought it would always be, I thought she was the one," he said softly and I clenched my jaw, unsure of what to say or do in the situation. He suddenly sprang to his feet and looked down at me. I stared back up at him, my face neutral.

Slowly he extended his arm and held out his hand to help me up. I considered it for a moment, before grabbing his forearm and pulling myself up. I looked at him for a moment and he looked at me, before slowly we both turned and walked back into the changing rooms, grabbing my broom on the way.

It wasn't friendship, but it was the closest it was going to get.

XXXXXXXXX

"Draco," Hermione whispered to me, waving me over next to her. I slid into the chair next to her and kissed her lightly on the cheek as McGonagall spoke to Seamus about the dangers of trying spells she hadn't given him permission to try. He'd blown something up again. Surprise.

"Well?" Hermione asked softly but before I could answer her Weasley entered the room, I looked up at him and he watched the pair of us for a moment before giving me a curt nod, I returned the gesture and looked at Hermione's beaming face.

"Jeez Hermione, I haven't just set all the house elves free you know?" I joked and she rolled her eyes at me.

"No, no this is way better," she smiled happily as I stared at her in mock anger.

"Nothing is better than setting the house elves free,"

"Oh shut up you arse," she whispered back, settling in her chair and turning to wait for instructions from McGonagall who was standing impatiently at the front of the class. The lesson droned on and I found myself staring at Hermione, watching as she bit her lip when McGonagall said something new, or when she seemed to zone out a little bit after each couple of words. I spent the whole lesson with my eyes flickering to hers and I found that it was the most fascinating lesson I'd ever been in.

"You know that's very annoying," she said quietly, her words laced with amusement as her eyes stared down blankly at the paper, the corners of her mouth twitching up into a smile.

"I love you," I blurted out and she turned to look at me her face shocked and her beautiful eyes wide.

She lifted a hand and raised it to cup my cheek stroking along the side of my face.

"I know," she replied softly and I grinned at her as she leaned in and pressed her mouth against mine. It was one of the most loving, sweetest kisses I had ever received.

"Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger. Please take your tongues out of each other's mouths," Professor McGonagall broke in sharply and Hermione pulled away a deep red blush tainting her skin.

"We hadn't got that far Professor," I replied smoothly, winking at Hermione as her mouth formed a perfect o, her swollen lips deep red.

"Right, move over here next to Miss Brown Mr Malfoy," she said sharply and I groaned as I gathered my stuff up.

"Help me," I mouthed to Hermione as I moved to sit next to the frightful girl who wore way too much perfume.

McGonagall quickly continued the lesson and I stared blankly in front of me, my mind still processing what had happened. I didn't feel awful, it hadn't felt like a lie. It had felt like the most obvious truth in the world. And it wasn't big or flashy, it wasn't yelled in front of the whole school. It was just her, my Hermione.

I had said the one thing that she had needed to hear for such a long time and in a way it made perfect sense to have said it when I did.

It just seemed to fit.

**Hello good readers!**

**I hope everyone is okay. Just to let you know that there will only be two more chapters to this story, the next chapter which will either be in Hermione's or Draco's POV, I haven't decided yet, and then the epilogue. It's so sad, it's almost over, but it's running to its natural course and so I probably shouldn't try to keep dragging it out. Thank you everyone for your response to the last chapter, it was as ever, amazing. **

**Justsmile1 :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hi!**

**Now there is a kind of love scene in this chapter and it's the first I've ever written so please remember that. I did try to base the dresses in this chapter of those worn by the actresses on the red carpet, so if you want to have a look to see the kind of thing I was aiming for. This is the last chapter in this story besides the epilogue, so I'm a little bit sad about that. **

**:)**

'_Nothing is worth more than this day.'_

"It looks great," I answered dully, and she huffed at me, leaning forward and grabbing the paper out of my hand.

"I was reading that," I said bluntly and she grinned cheekily at me.

"Yes, but you're supposed to be helping me chose what to wear," she replied and I nodded.

"Yes, I know I'm sorry."

We had been shopping for at least two hours now and it didn't help that Hermione was so self conscious about clothes that it took her about twenty minutes to decide if she thought the dress would look okay on her, before she'd even tried it on.

The door to the shop burst open and I watched as Hermione's face lit up into a wide grin of both relief and happiness.

"Right. You. Out." Ginny demanded, her hair spotted with white flecks. I glanced outside to see the snow drifting gracefully down to the ground. I shook my head, the weather was becoming so freakish, we were only in September but it had started to get really cold and was now snowing.

"Why do I have to leave?" I asked, sitting down more comfortably in my chair and Ginny glared at me.

"Because, you're not allowed to see what dress Hermione chooses," Ginny replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why not? This isn't a wedding, Red. I can see it if I want to,"

"No, because it's got to be a brilliant moment, you know when she walks down the stairs, you look up, you gasp at her beauty, she smiles and blushes. That kind of thing," Ginny said dreamily getting lost in her own picture.

"Go," Hermione said softly and I stood up from my chair and walked over to her, pulling her against my body as the sequins dug into my chest.

"You're obviously not having the time of your life here anyway, so go,"

"I wouldn't mind staying," I whispered against her, kissing behind her ear, earning me a small but delicious moan. She shivered and I felt as she pressed more anxiously against my body.

"No, Draco, I mean it… go," she murmured, snuggling her head into the crook of my neck.

"You don't really want me to," I said quietly and she shook her head and sighed in contentment.

"Okay, I mean it. Out." Ginny demanded and I grinned at her over the top of Hermione's head.

"Hermione doesn't want me to go,"

"Yeah well, that's because you're doing… that to her, so come on, get out," Ginny snapped, waving me out as if I was a dog. I gave Hermione a quick kiss before lifting my hands in a sign of surrender and turning to walk out of the dress store.

I paused at the door handle to hear Ginny say "Hermione, God knows I love you like a sister but when it comes to shopping you seriously are clueless."

I grinned to myself and walked out into the snow, shoving my hands deep into my pockets. From high in the sky I heard a deep birdsong and glanced up to see Sancus sweeping down in front of me.

"Hey," I murmured, reaching out a hand and stroking down his long feathers "They're in there,"

I gestured back at the dress shop and watched as Sancus went and perched himself on the door handle to the shop, his eyes watching the outside world, like a guard dog. I smiled and continued to walk back up to the castle.

"Oi Malfoy!"

I looked up to see Neville waving me over from where he was stood, on the doorway to The Three Broomsticks. I stared at him curiously for a moment, my eyes blinking furiously through the snow. I slowly plodded over to him and stepped into the Broomsticks after him, shivering as the warmth of the fire attacked my body.

"Where's Hermione?" Neville asked, bringing over two Butterbeers from the bar and I gratefully took mine from him, shrugging my coat off and settling down deeper into the chair.

"Dress shopping," I answered, taking a sip from my drink and Neville nodded absently. I watched him, my face frowning slightly. What did he want?

"So, Longbottom, was there a reason for this?" I asked him lifting up my drink.

"Yes actually, I wanted to talk to you about your future," he replied, his tone serious and I felt as my eyebrows raised and I was a little bit taken aback.

"My future?" I repeated.

"Yes. What is it you want to do exactly as a profession?" he asked and I shrugged, my hand gripping onto my drinking mug.

"I don't know, I haven't really thought about it. Why do you ask?"

"Professor McGonagall was meant to be doing this but she's been a bit tied down with all the recent happenings, so I've had to do it instead. You just have to understand Malfoy that some areas of work will be closed off to you, many still think of you as a Death Eater," he answered and I smiled a little bit, he was so different to the forgetful boy I had first met.

"So you know, lines of work like being an Auror will not be available to you, considering your background. I hope you understand," he finished formally and I nodded, smirking a little bit.

"Yeah, I don't think that it would really be that safe for me either, hunting down my old work mates," I grinned and Neville nodded, the corners of his lips twitching slightly.

He took a long drink from his mug before he stood up and wrapped a brightly coloured Gryffindor scarf around his neck. I leaned back in my chair and looked up at him.

"Neville, you going to the Leavers ball tonight?" I asked and he nodded grimly.

"Yeah, with Hannah," he replied "I'll see you there?"

I nodded in reply and he shot me a quick smile before strolling out of the pub and into the snow.

I sat in the pub for hours, just watching the customers as they went in and out. I didn't really like the idea of walking back in the snow, so I thought I'd wait for it all to settle down, but it seemed to only get heavier.

"Draco,"

I looked up to see Hermione standing breathlessly in the doorway, her hand clutching a bag tightly and a few snowflakes on her eyelashes.

"Sancus told me you were here, we need to go back otherwise we'll get trapped here and miss the Ball,"

"Oh what a shame," I deadpanned and she rolled her eyes at me and grabbed my hand, pulling me out of my warm chair.

"Come on," she whined and I followed her out of the doorway and into the freezing cold, doing my coat back up just in time.

I watched as Sancus flew down and grabbed Hermione's bag out of her hand, flying away with it in the direction of the castle.

"Oh, he's awesome," Hermione said dreamily and I stared at her in amusement.

"Did you just say awesome?" I asked and she nodded happily. I chuckled and drew her closer to me, holding her gloved hand in mine. I knew it would be no good asking her about the dress she bought, but I also knew that Ginny would never let her go out in anything ugly.

We joined in with the flood of students who were all trudging back to the castle and I loved feeling part of that. I wasn't swaggering through the people and no-one looked at me with fear in their eyes, at least not so many people did.

I was part of the crowd now, not the bully of it. Everything that I had ever wanted was falling into place and I was beginning to completely let go of the old Draco and instead the new one was bursting through me.

I pulled Hermione off the path and down into the grounds of Hogwarts as the rest of the crowd filed in through the doors.

"Draco what are you doing?" she asked me, her eyes bright and her cheeks and nose flushed from the cold.

I wrapped my arms around us and began to sway us gently, tilting my face up to the gray sky. She looked up at me and a small smile graced her lips as she realised where we were stood. In the same place we had danced in the rain, except now it was snowing.

I looked down at her and gently brushed my lips against hers. She responded eagerly and dug her fingernails into my coat. Her hands fumbled underneath my shirt and I gasped as they made contact with my skin, both from the cold and because it was her touch.

Our lips danced together, it was a dance we both knew well and both were eager for it never to stop. She explored my stomach and my back, her fingers tapping across my skin. I moaned into her mouth as she began to stroke down the planes of my chest. I rocked gently into her and she gasped and pulled away. I stared anxiously at her, worried I'd taken it too far.

"Don't be silly," she whispered "I want you, but not here or now. Later,"

I stared at her as she grinned at me, her hair floating around her and my heart thudded louder and louder. She leant forward and placed a gentle kiss on my cheek, smiling as she turned away and ran back up the steps to the castle, her arms wrapped around her.

XXXXXXXXX

"For. The. Love. Of. God." I groaned, leaning forward in my chair by the fire. Potter started to laugh and even Weasley sniggered a little.

I stared at the clock on the wall and grimaced, the Ball had started 45 minutes ago and they still weren't ready.

"I guess we'll just have to get used to it," Potter shrugged, twirling his bow tie. I smirked at him, he was alright Potter. I used to think that he was the most arrogant cock in the world, but now I know that he truly hated being the celebrity, he just wanted a normal life.

My head shot up as footsteps came cluttering down from the girls dormitory, I looked up hopefully, my heart starting to pound and the butterflies in my stomach starting to fly.

I breathed a sigh of both relief and agony as the Brown girl made her way unsteadily down the stairs. I rolled my eyes at her outfit, a purple polka-dot dress, with knee high black socks and a massive red bow in her blonde wavy hair. Her shoes were black with the most enormous heels I'd ever seen. Make up was plastered over her face, her eyes outlined in thick black eye liner.

I glanced at Weasley, who unless I had imagined it, grimaced slightly as she tottered towards him.

He grabbed her by the arm and she leaned unnecessarily into him for support, Weasley smiled as he walked past Potter and gave me a curt nod as the two of them walked out of the common room.

I turned back and saw as Red made her way down the stairs, smiling softly at Potter. My eyes widened slightly as she stood at the bottom of the stair way, she looked pretty.

"Whoo, Red. You look nice," I commented and she grinned at me, reaching out for Potter who drew her into a deep kiss.

She was wearing a short dress, with a crazy design of colours and twirls. The pattern a pale pink looked very pretty next to the dark material. Her red hair fell down past her shoulders and I knew Potter would have to be extra protective tonight. Potter slipped his hand into hers and together they made their way out of the Common room, stopping as they reached me.

"She won't be long," Ginny said, her throat a little husky and I nodded. I stood up and straightened out my dress robes, clearing my throat a little.

"Harry," I said quietly, looking him straight in the eye.

"Draco," he replied with the same sincerity. We both stared at each other for a while before bursting out laughing. The two of them walked calmly out of the warm room and I smiled as I heard their laughter slowly fade away.

I slumped back in my chair and stared at the fire, watching as the flames cackled and swirled. I thought of Mother's reaction as I had first tried on the black dress robes I was wearing now, I swear there had been tears in her eyes. I heard someone clear their throat and as I looked up all of my breath was taken away.

She stood there a soft smile on her face as she glowed into the room. She was wearing a floor length pale coloured dress, with small leaf shaped dots. It was V shaped and I swallowed as she breathed heavily, her chest moving up and down. Her hair was pulled up and a thin red hair band had been placed over the top.

She wore smoky eye make up which just made her eyes look so fucking sexy. I leapt across the room and grabbed her, my lips finding hers quickly as she arched up into my body. I ran my hands down her smooth neck and felt for her pulse, pushing myself closer to her. I pulled away from the kiss and locked my gaze with her as my hand travelled down to lay across her chest, she kept her body close to mine and I hoped to God she couldn't feel how much I wanted her.

Her eyes stared into me and I captured her lips in another kiss. She moved her hands down and pulled her dress at the stomach and I watched in fascination as it split, like curtains. She hooked her free leg around my waist and let the dress fall back down as she impatiently kissed me again. I grabbed the back of her thigh and pulled it closer to me, moaning slightly as she pressed into my, now aching, erection.

"Wait," she murmured breathlessly, pulling away and I groaned.

"We need to go down to the Ball, I don't want to miss it," she whispered and I nodded, stiffly removing her leg from around her waist.

She sorted her dress out and breathed out a sigh of anxiety. I lowered my mouth to her ear and whispered "You look so beautiful,"

I kissed the tip of her ear and grinned as she blushed slightly.

"Let's go," she murmured.

"Um, you might have to give me a minute," I replied sheepishly.

XXXXXXXXX

I watched as Weasley and Hermione danced awkwardly around the floor and tried not to feel extremely jealous as he held her body close to him.

"Oh grow up," Ginny murmured as she poured herself some punch from the bowl. I scowled at her and she stuck her tongue out at me in reply.

"He still loves her, give him this one dance. You've had her to yourself this whole evening, just take comfort from the fact that she'd much rather have you there, Ron doesn't even have that,"

I rolled my eyes and continued to scowl. I hated it when she right.

"Where's the Golden Boy?"

She nodded towards the dance floor where Harry was swaying slightly with Luna Lovegood. I looked back at Ginny who was glaring slightly at the back of Luna's head.

"Grow up," I muttered and she shot me the finger, I sniggered at her and watched happily as Hermione released herself from Weasley's grip and came, practically running towards me. She slipped her arms around my waist and squeezed tightly, looking up at me. Then holding both my hands she pushed herself up to my ear.

"Come with me," she whispered and I looked back at Ginny who nodded at us smiling slightly, I grinned at her and followed Hermione out of the hall.

"Come down to the dungeons with me," I murmured and she looked at me sceptically. I laughed at her face.

"Oh come on, there'll be no-one else there. I have a dorm to myself. Sometimes it helps to be a heartless bastard,"

She smiled and walked down with me, looking around her at the watery like appearance of the common room. I pulled her into my room and had barely shut the door before her lips were on my own.

She pulled at me robe and I tugged it over my head, discarding it on the floor. I moaned lightly as she slipped her hands up the white vest I was wearing. She pulled that up as well, reaching impatiently to try and get it over my head.

"Bossy," I chuckled and she pulled my head down and licked along my bottom lip. Her hands fumbled with my trousers before she yanked them down. She pulled back and stared at my body, her eyes growing dark with lust. I huffed a laugh, she wanted me. Draco Malfoy, chief arse, Hermione Granger, chief Know-It-All. She wanted me and I wanted her. It should have been so wrong, but it wasn't. It was so right.

"You have to undo it," she said thickly, turning around and I looked at the zip of her dress, pulling it down, letting my fingers trail down her back as she moaned quietly. She shrugged her dress off and turned back to face me, reaching up for another kiss. I stopped her and looked down at her body.

She covered her arms around her stomach and I shook my head at her.

"No," I whispered "Let me see you,"

She looked at me sadly, and I saw a flicker of the old Hermione in her. Her demons telling her how ugly she was. I gently tugged her arms and placed them by her side, my eyes running over her beautiful body.

A body with a few scars that told the story of her age. Of the Hell she had gone through.

I pulled her towards me and kissed her lips softly, feeling as a tear slid down her cheek. I kissed the tear away and murmured against her skin "There was a raindrop running down your cheek, just like a tear,"

She smiled and buried her fingers in my hair as I kissed and suckled at her neck, loving the small whimpering sounds she made. I undid her bra and helped her out of it, throwing it in the corner of the room as she pressed her breasts against me.

I felt myself harden against her and she laughed quietly against my neck, but this was not the time for embarrassment.

I steered us towards the bed, lowering her down, not letting my lips leave hers. I pulled off my boxers and she pulled down her own underwear.

I whispered some contraceptive charms, a spell I was very familiar with.

"Draco," she murmured, her voice urgent and scared. I opened my eyes and stared at the ones I knew so well.

"Yeah?"

"I've never… I mean I haven't,"

"It's okay," I soothed "I'll protect you,"

I knew it would not be a good time to mention I had been 95 percent certain that she had been fucking Weasley.

"Bite here," I said gently, tapping the top of my shoulder "When it hurts,"

She nodded and I softly spread her legs, checking that she was okay. I stared deep at her and felt as my body froze as realisation took over.

"Draco?"

"I can't do it," I whispered into the darkness.

"You can't do it? What? Why-

"I can't hurt you,"

She watched me quietly, a few curls escaping her from her hair do. She leaned up into me and reached behind her to pull out the hair clip that had been holding it there. I smiled as her natural curls spread across my pillow and I leaned my forehead against hers.

"I need you," she said loudly "I love you,"

I twisted a curl around my finger and nodded slightly. I pushed up into her, wincing slightly as her teeth sunk into my shoulder. I closed my eyes and tried not to move, I couldn't not hurt her. I couldn't help the small whimper that passed through my lips, it was so incredible to be inside her.

She was mine. And as I kissed her neck and shoulders I vowed to never let another follow after me.

I looked up at her and she nodded to me, I pushed back into her again, ignoring my own urges to start a fast pace. I wanted this to be perfect for her, I knew what this meant for her.

I stroked back her hair from her face and promised myself, that I would never ever lose her.

XXXXXXXXX

I awoke to Hermione's hair in my face and her body pressed firmly against mine. My arm was laying protectively over her waist and her fingers were tangled with mine.

I kissed the back of her neck, and down her back, grimacing slightly as I saw finger shaped bruises in her hips where I had gripped onto her. Hermione had been a quick learner, as usual.

She groaned slightly and turned around to lie flat on her back, her eyelids fluttering. I sat up in the bed and stretched feeling the glow of sex, sex with Hermione, filling my body.

I glanced over my shoulder and smiled at Hermione who was laying with a lazy grin on her face.

"Morning," she murmured.

"Morning," I replied and pressed my lips quickly to hers. I lay back down next to her and she snuggled into my side, her hands playing with my hair.

I heard as Sancus flew past the window and a low cry rumbled through the bedroom before he began to sing a melody.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Is your bird singing Clair de Lune?"

"Yes, he is,"

"Right,"

I let the music wash over my body as the two of us listened to the beautiful bird song. There was no need for talking and the words that did pass between us were the most important of all.

"I love you,"

"I know,"


	31. Chapter 31

'_We tend to forget that happiness doesn't come as a result of getting something we don't have, but rather of recognizing and appreciating what we do have.__'_

"No."

"Why?"

"You know why,"

"I promise I won't let her scare you,"

"Scare me? You must be joking,"

"Then why won't you come, if you're not scared?"

"Because."

"As I have said before, that's not an answer,"

"It is,"

"It's not," she grinned at me and I smiled back, pulling her to me and pressing a kiss to her lips, feeling as pure contentment spread through my body.

"I just don't want to spend any time with her. She's just oh what's the word? An idiot?" I glanced down at Hermione who was smiling slightly, her hands splayed across my chest.

"Yes, but Ron is very much in love with her. And it will only be for an hour or so. Please, please, please, I'll make it up to you," she grinned a twinkle in her eye.

"Oh alright," I grumbled and she tilted her head back up her lips meeting mine again. Even after all this time, the fireworks still exploded.

"That is very gross,"

I pulled away and saw Rose standing at the doorway to the kitchen, a book in her hand and a look of disgust on her face. I sat back down in her chair as Hermione walked out of the kitchen and headed up the stairs. Rose's blonde frizzy curls fell down her shoulders as she glanced back at her book at memorised the page number, an act I had seen her mother perform many times before. Her newly bought Hogwarts robes hung off her small frame and she grabbed an orange from the fruit bowl and rolled it about in her hands.

She walked towards me and threw her arms around my shoulders and nuzzled her face against my neck.

"Nervous?" I asked and she scoffed at me, but kept tight hold of my neck.

"I don't know what House I want to be in daddy," she whispered and I grinned.

"Any house but Hufflepuff," I smirked and she giggled softly.

"Draco," Hermione frowned dragging my son sleepily into the kitchen after her.

"Any House Rosie, you remember that. They're all as brilliant as each other," Hermione continued, pouring Scorpious some cereal as he yawned lazily and ruffled up his short curly brown hair.

"Except Hufflepuff," I added and Hermione smacked me over the head as she walked out of the kitchen again, I rolled my eyes. She was sad about Rosie leaving for school and so was moving busily about to try and keep herself occupied.

"You alright there sonny boy?" I asked Scorpious and he nodded, locking his big brown eyes on me. His mother's eyes.

"We thought of a name for the baby," Rose said, walking around the kitchen table and hopping up onto the counter, opening the kitchen window above the sink presumably for Sancus to come in when he wanted to. Rosie had supposedly made him 'promise' he would see her off on her first day.

"Babies," I corrected, thinking of the twins that were growing every second inside Hermione's body.

"Yeah, well we only though of one name." Scorpious shrugged, scooping the last bit of cereal up from his bowl. "If it's a boy, we want to call him Hugo,"

I stared at me children. Rose was grinning madly as she looked out of the window and Scorpious was leaning back in his chair with the typical Malfoy arrogance.

"I am not calling my child Hugo,"

"What's wrong with Hugo?"

I looked up and saw as Ginny leaned across the kitchen doorframe, dumping her bag on the floor. I walked towards her and gave her a brief hug a smile forming on my face.

I pulled away and smiled as Rose ran out of the kitchen to greet Lily and the two of them raced upstairs, their arms linked. Lily was two years younger than Rose but age meant nothing to them.

Scorpious pushed past me, grinning up at Ginny as he went to meet Albus and James. Scorpious shook Harry's hand formally as he came up behind Ginny. The two of them had always shaken hands ever since Scorpious could walk and me and Ginny laughed at the pair of them, before all three boys raced outside.

"I didn't hear you knock?" I asked, shaking Harry's hand and smiling at the dark haired man.

"Oh we didn't," Ginny replied and I couldn't help but grin.

"You just walked in?"

"Pretty much," Harry said casually and I shook my head, wondering why I wasn't surprised.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked, slinging his coat over the stair case banister.

"Oh, everywhere," I replied, looking around the mansion. "She's in one of her, you know moods,"

Ginny nodded sympathetically but Harry looked like he was very much trying not to laugh. I steered them into the living room and they sat down on the plush sofas.

"We need to leave soon," Ginny said pointing at her watch. "Harry's going to drive us. We've moderated the car somewhat,"

I nodded at her, and watched out of the window as the three boys, played chase on their broomsticks, trying to knock each other off.

"Well Albus and James definitely have your skill Potter," I said, gesturing to out of the window where Albus pulled up just in time from a nose dive. Harry laughed a little but Ginny frowned.

"Yeah we've noticed, they've broken just about everything in the house," she said sadly and I laughed quietly.

Ginny glanced at her watch again and shifted to look out of the window again.

"We should call them in and get ready,"

"Don't worry," I assured her "Sancus will get them,"

I watched confidently out of the window as the bird, almost as if he had heard me, swooped down out of nowhere and plucked Scorpious from his broomstick. Scorpious made no struggle against him, we all had explicit trust in the bird and I knew he would never drop any of Hermione's children. Or her friends.

Scorpious held his hand out tot James who grabbed on without a second thought, Albus however took a little more convincing. Finally after about ten minutes he wrapped his arms around James' middle and the bird took off, with the three boys hanging below him. Seconds later the door was kicked open and the boys fell ungracefully to the floor.

I looked up at Sancus' and saw a hint of amusement twinkle in his deep eyes at the image of the three young boys sprawled across the floor.

They were all spluttering and laughing, Albus looking slightly queasy.

"Scorpious, go and get the girls please," I asked and he sprang from the floor and ran out of the room "And Sancus would you please get Erasmus for me?"

"What's this?" James asked as he sat next to me on the sofa, reaching over a picking up a teacup, filled with green tea.

"It's green tea. Try some," I replied, nudging his shoulder and watching in amusement as he took a sip before promptly spitting it back out.

"Don't you like it?" I looked up and saw Mother in the doorway, her now greying hair floating down her shoulders. James and Albus both rushed off the sofa and grabbed her in a massive hug.

"Cissy!" Lily ran into the room and joined in the hug as mother chuckled happily, her eyes crinkling in the corner.

Rose walked into the room next, smiling up at her grandmother and I was once again taken aback by how similar they looked. Despite the curls, Rose was a spitting image. She gave her grandmother's hand a squeeze before coming and sitting next to me on the sofa, watching the hug with such a grace about her posture that I couldn't believe she was only eleven.

Lily let go first and sat on the floor playing with Crookshanks as Albus and James went back to sitting with their parents. Scorpious came strutting into the room with Erasmus and Sancus following after him.

"You called for me Mr Draco sir?" Erasmus asked, after bowing to the other members of the house hold.

"Yeah I did, I need you to get Hermione and apparate her here. Don't let her get away, bring her straight here," I told him and he nodded before disappearing with a loud pop.

Mother walked over to her favourite chair by the fire and took the tea cup out of my hand, taking a deep sip herself. She looked fondly around the room and I knew that even though she adored her cottage by the sea she still missed her home.

Sancus flew down and landed on my shoulder, pecking my ear affectionately.

"I know buddy, I know," I murmured and Ginny raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"He's reminding me that we need to be going, pretty much now," I answered her and she nodded, looking once more down at her watch and reaching over to grab Harry's hand.

I had never thought that Phoenix's could have telepathic tendencies, but somehow after years of living with him, I knew exactly what Sancus was trying to sya without him even doing anything.

"Rights kids, adults, Grandma's," I said smirking at my mother who scowled at me "The minute Erasmus pops back up here we need to rush out of the house immediately. No one is to talk to Hermione- your mum Scorpious for Merlin's sake- you just walk straight out of the house and into the car. Understood? Good okay, everyone get your coats and shoes."

Everyone grabbed their own items and hurriedly put them on accordingly. Lily wrapped her arms and Rosie, as a tear fell down her cheek. She was staying behind with mother, Lily didn't mind that much she loved my mother as her own grandmother, but everyone knew she still felt left out. Rose took off her favourite necklace and placed it around Lily's neck, whispering to her to keep it safe.

James twirled his little sister round and round, kissing her face over and over again, ignoring Lily's screams to stop it. Albus gave his sister a massive hug and whispered words for her ears only, but it seemed to do the trick as she perked up a lot and gave her favourite brother a big kiss on the cheek.

"We'll be back soon," I murmured to mother, wrapping a scarf around my neck as everyone else lined up at the door, preparing to run.

"Yes, me and Lily are going to have a lot of fun baking cookies aren't we sweetheart? I love the smell," she smiled and I kissed her quickly, going to stand with the others.

Sancus had flown out of the window and made a start to get to the station, and Crookshanks had hidden behind the chair. The room was silent, and I wanted to laugh at the ridiculousness and intensity of the situation.

There was a loud pop and Hermione appeared struggling into view as Erasmus ran to open the door and everyone fled out of the room.

Hermione's eyes were closed and the room fell silent.

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her forehead tenderly.

"It's time to go love," I murmured and she shook her head.

"Rose will be fine, and so will you, let's just get you out of the house,"

Her eyes flew open and she watched my, biting her lower lip.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," I replied stroking her slightly swollen stomach. She glanced down and grinned, grabbing my hand and turning to walk out of the room.

"So I hear we're to name one of our twins Hugo?" she joked, waving goodbye to mother and Lily as we stepped outside and walked down the gravel path to where to Potter's were waiting.

"No. No we're not," I replied firmly, frowning as Erasmus was trying to catch one of the loose gnomes that was running free around the garden.

"Why not? Hugo's a great name. I was thinking maybe if we had a girl as well we could call it Cissy?"

I looked at her and she smiled lovingly at me, I blinked suddenly, feeling a little choked up. It was an emotional day.

"Come on," she murmured, indicating to the car.

XXXXXXXXX

It took us a matter of hours to get the train station, and the journey itself wasn't that bad. With the 'modifications' Harry had added it was quite a nice ride. I could tell that Rosie was getting nervous, she had gotten quieter and quieter as the ride had gone on, and was now biting her lower lip.

Potter parked in an empty alley way that was hidden from sight, it would probably give people quite a shock if they saw eight people get out of what looked like a very small car.

We dragged the kids luggage from out of the back of the car and made our way across to the station. It was busy as always but we found the platform easily.

"Right this is how it's going to work so listen up." Hermione said in her best bossy voice, I smirked and leant against one of the pillars. "Harry and Ginny are going to go first and they'll wait for you on the other side. James, you can go first, then Albus and Rosie then finally me and Scorpious. Oh yeah, then you," she smiled looking at me.

"Okay move," I said practically pushing Ginny towards the Platform. She turned around and glowered at me.

Harry and Ginny walked calmly towards the barrier, talking quietly together. One minute they were there, the next minute they were gone. James strutted arrogantly after his parents and even turned around to give the rest of us a little wink, as he walked backwards into the pillar.

Rosie turned round and looked at Hermione anxiously, I saw as Albus slipped his hand into hers and gently pulled her with him. I watched them both go through my eyes fixed on the back of Rosie's head.

"Let's go champ," Hermione muttered to Scorpious, she tucked her arm around his shoulders and he walked with her into the barrier. I followed after them, keeping my eyes shut as I walked into the pillar. I hated the sensation of it.

I coughed as the smoke from the train hit me, children were running around everywhere and the noise was, as always, pretty deafening.

I felt as Hermione linked my arm and pulled me over to where Ginny was stood talking to Ron.

"Oh for the love of Merlin," I muttered as I saw the blonde haired beauty who came up behind Ron and started to nibble at his neck. I glanced at Ginny who had discreetly pulled out her wand and was aiming it at the leech attached to her brother. I secretly willed her on, and frowned a little when potter subtly put his own hand over hand wand and pulled it out of her grasp.

"Drrracoo," she cooed at me as we approached and I nodded towards her.

"Sylvie," I replied blandly. "Weasley"

"Malfoy"

"But ze four of you must come over today, you will come yes?" Sylvie smiled at all of us and we all smiled in reply and agreed.

"Well let's get you on the train," Hermione said suddenly, kissing Ron on the cheek as he chaperoned his child, Amy away.

"We'll see you really soon Rosie. We'll write to you a lot and Sancus will always check up on you, in fact he's probably waiting for you at the castle right now," Hermione smiled sadly at her eldest daughter who looked very pale and scared.

"Yeah, I'll write to you a lot. I love you mum," she murmured and Hermione held our daughter close, kissing the top of her head.

Rosie pulled from her mother's embrace and ran into my arms.

"I'll see you soon yeah?" I asked and she nodded into my neck.

"I don't know what House I'm going to be in daddy," she said her voice muffled as I placed her back on the ground.

"It doesn't matter," I said firmly "They are all brilliant in their own ways. We'll be proud of you whatever one you're put in,"

"Even Hufflepuff?"

"Even Hufflepuff."

She smiled and gave her brother a hug. She turned to us and waved a little sadly, before James and Albus came rushing over and helped her onto the train.

"Say hello to Neville for us," Ginny cried after them and I grinned.

"He's the Headmaster Red, I don't think they get to see him all that often,"

She stuck her tongue out to me in reply.

"Come on Scorpious, I'll race you to the car," Harry said, clapping him on the back "Ready, set, go!"

I watched as they tore away and grinned at the odd looks the Golden Boy was getting from his 'fans'. Ginny waved one last time to the train before turning and walking away, punching me on the arm as she went.

Hermione leant backwards into me and I wrapped my arms around her.

"She'll be fine," I murmured into her curls and Hermione nodded.

"I know. It's just, sad."

We stood there, watching as the train sped away, the smoke billowing around after it.

"Well we better be off and see Sylvie. But I swear if she calls me pumpkin one more time," I said threateningly and Hermione laughed as we walked away, still wrapped up in each other.

"You know I love you don't you?" I asked her and she nodded.

"I know,"

"Good."

XXXXXXXXX

The twins, were in fact, after a long labour, called Hugo and Cissy.

**So that's it. The end has arrived. I have loved doing this story and I am so astounded and honoured by the response. To everyone who has reviewed and read, I cannot thank you enough. You have definitely kept me going and I'm so grateful. I love you all and thank you so much for **_reading_** you truly have been magnificent. I don't own any of the characters of this story, except maybe Erasmus and Sancus. Thank you again and I hope you you've enjoyed this as much as I have. **

**JustSmile1 :)**


End file.
